


ATLAM. Water and desire.

by zgod



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, All topics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/M, Grief, Mystery, Older gaang, Realistic, Romance, What-If, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgod/pseuds/zgod
Summary: What if Aang was frozen in the iceberg when he was 15 years old instead of 12? How would that have changed the dynamic of the group? ATLA Mature. Kataang.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 66





	1. Stories Before the Storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to our new story!
> 
> We are going to explore the possibilities of this what-if scenario:
> 
> -What if Aang got frozen in the iceberg when he was 15 instead of 12?
> 
> -What if everyone in the Gaang was one year older?
> 
> This first chapter, or prologue, will explore the life of Aang before he got frozen, it's a series of stories developed with the prospect of showing you, what kind of person was Aang, and how he changes from the 12-year-old of the show to this 15-year-old.
> 
> Some things will change, but I've tried to base him as much as I could from the show, and from what I think he would develop into in his circumstances.
> 
> If you want some Katara, hang on, you won't have to wait long.
> 
> First, some warnings for the readers that decide to embark on this adventure with me.
> 
> The content of this book is mature, so please, if you are not ready to see sexual scenes, descriptions of violence, and more, please turn back now.
> 
> This story will contain lemons, several ones, so be warned.
> 
> I want to thank my beta-readers for all the help they have been giving me:
> 
> Medik55, your ideas, and suggestions have helped me profoundly in the making of this chapter to what it is. Thank you so much!
> 
> one sad kataang writer, (check out his stories) you helped me from the start with my grammar and vocabulary, and have given me your constant feedback. Thank you so much!
> 
> Special thanks to, Airbender117 for his perspective on this story (go check out The Gaang during High School if you haven't already) and to wil02 for his suggestions and deep analysis. Thank you both, so much!
> 
> Enough of that. On with the story. Enjoy, and please, please I beg you, tell me what you think, review, and help me improve!
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**ATLAM. Water and desire.**

**Stories Before the Storm.**

* * *

**Age: About 10 years old.**

In the past year of his life, Aang had accomplished something unheard of in the history of the Air Nomads, he had mastered 14 levels of air bending in the span of twelve months, vastly surpassing his fellow friends that used to be his fellow partners during training the last season and basically _duplicating_ the number of levels he had mastered from the time he started practicing the sacred art at the age of two years.

The news of this incredible development had rapidly reached the Council of Elders, who deemed Aang worthy of skipping the intermediate masters and go straight to the advanced ones, who taught Nomads much older than himself, around the age of 16 to 20.

After the Morning Meditations and Chanting Rituals, he found himself clear-headed and ready for his first lesson with his new Airbending Master, Pasang, the Head of the Council of Elders. Gyatso had warned him that Pasang was much more disciplined and strict than all of his past teachers and that it was due to the maturity of the men he thought, who were much older than him.

His Guardian had told him not to worry when he heard this and panicked, believing that he wouldn't have the freedom he so much liked and flourished from during his previous practices. He had told him that he just had to be a little more serious around Pasang.

With this advice from Gyatso on his mind, he made his way - jumping from stair to stair - towards the highest courtyard of the Southern Air Temple, the one that faced the northern peaks of the Patola mountain range. He breathed in the coolness of the air that was starting to settle due to the coming of the Autumn season and smiled, he looked towards the horizon and stared in awe at the beauty of the temple, the highness at which they resided, and the rocky borders of the adjacent pinnacles.

 _I wonder if there is a place where I'll feel as comfortable as here._ My true home. He thought while his eyes glistened.

He made it to his destination and found about a dozen men - _not kids_ \- sitting cross-legged in front of Pasang who was meditating facing them, he walked awkwardly towards them and as his new training partners noticed him, the murmurs started, some stared at him in awe - _How did he do it?_ -, some smiled at him - _A true prodigy_ -, and some looked doubtfully at him - _There is no way a kid has mastered twenty-six levels of air bending._

He took a seat stiffly next to one of the smiling guys and sighed. The physical difference between him and the other guys were striking and were making him seem out of place. The guy to his left noticed and put a hand on Aang's shoulder, smiled at him, and whispered. "Hi, I'm Jamtso", Aang smiled at him and felt a little better to have someone to talk to - Jamtso was completely head shaven, as usual for all of the airbending trainees, and had a gentle face, he looked about 17 years old and wasn't as lean as most of the other guys.

"Hi, I'm Aang. Nice to meet you, Jamtso" he said while nodding at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Aang. Don't be nervous about the rest, we are all here to learn and have fun" He reassured him, and when Aang took a deep breath he couldn't help but be curious about his age, so he asked. "How old are you, Aang?"

"I'm ten years old...and I can't help it, I feel out of place here...this is too much" Aang responded while looking down.

Jamtso smiled at him compassionately, remembering when he was his age, how similarly to Aang he would have felt if he was in the same position, and vowed to help the kid any way he could. "Would you like to be my friend, Aang?" Aang perked up at the question and looked at him hopefully before nodding eagerly, the older man chuckled and added. "Don't worry, I'll help you with the forms and with everything else you might need...just be calm, okay?" Aang smiled and nodded again.

"Thank you, Jamtso!" He said happily.

A moment later the last of the trainees made it to the courtyard and Pasang rose from his meditation pose and spoke clearly and calmly. "A new season begins, and so with it, the wind brings new challenges and opportunities, but we must not forget the cycle and what we have already mastered," Pasang said seriously while looking behind him to the spinning gates, then continued. "As all of you already know, the key to airbending is flexibility and finding and following the path of least resistance. That's why we are going to start the day by being the leaf." He stated to his new pupils who listened intently. "Form a line, and one by one travel from the start to the end...and remember, flow with the wind."

They all formed the line and started going through it, some were really clumsily, some were pretty good, but nobody was completely right. The one month pause of training during summer impacted their performances greatly, that's why Pasang started with this exercise.

When it was Aang's turn, everyone stared at him expectantly, as if to see if he was really that good, but Aang didn't notice, the only thing he was focused on was the winds and how right it felt to ride them. He made it _effortlessly_ through the course, not a false step in, and the doubters all but dissolved. "Good job, Aang" Pasang remarked to him.

The Master proceeded to indicate and point some improvements for the class, and while he was at it, Jamtso patted Aang on the back slightly and said with a knowing smile. "That was really good, Aang" but then added mischievously "But not as good as me when I've had some warm-up" Aang looked at him weirdly and smiled at the challenge.

Once everyone could do the exercise decently, Pasang decided to introduce the 27th level so his trainees could begin with the new. "For a change of pace and to introduce the new, we are going to learn one of the most offensive movements of air bending, The Air Blades" Pasang positioned himself in front of a circular rock and proceeded to demonstrate the move, winding his arms from his sides, towards his back in a circle and then hastily down from up his shoulders in front of him, whit his hands flat while he took a step towards the rock and twirled his left foot behind. Two blades of air hit the rock and cut it into three pieces.

The students watched in awe at the power of the cut and Pasang regarded them then. "This involves a focused, slicing air current that can cut through stone or timber with relative ease. This is frequently conjured with a staff rather than the body, using the narrow profile of the object to create a more focused and precise air movement. It's harder without the staff and that's why we are learning it first this way." He finished his explanation with a wave of his hands and then said. "Now, you can try it, the idea is to focus on a thin line of air, the thinner the line the more pressure and force of the blade. This move is actually quite useful, for example in building, it can help shape the rocks or the wood used for a house or a bridge."

Everyone got a hold of a rock or a piece of wood and started the motions for the move but Pasang didn't want them to be disappointed. "Don't worry if you don't get it the firsts times, this is a fairly complex move and it will probably take a few days to get-" Pasang stopped his concern to look astonished as Aang pulled off the technique on his first try, the wood that stood in front of him cut in three equal parts and Aang standing there with a goofy smile as everyone stared at him in awe, including Jamtso.

 _This kid is something else for sure._ He thought with a proud smile.

The rest of the class continued normally and Pasang told the group that tomorrow they would try it with the staff so more of them could get it right. Aang didn't wait for a second to go back to his friends his age and enjoy the rest of the afternoon playing.

It was a lovely evening as Jamtso made his way for the last walk before going to dinner and sleep, maybe catching the setting of the sun. He made it near one of the courtyards and was intrigued to hear the sound of training, but when he made it close enough to see who was training, he wasn't surprised when he found Aang practicing the Air Blades with a smile on his face, completely carefree and almost laughing as he made the moves almost expertly.

He looked at him admiringly and thought. _Yeah, this kid is definitely something else_. Then he made his way towards him, and before Aang could respond to him he said. "Regarding what I told you earlier today, about helping you" Jamtso said, and Aang thought that he didn't want to be his friend anymore for some reason, but he continued. "I'm not sure I'll be able to help you with the forms, it'll probably be the other way around" Jamtso said and laughed at the end, which relieved Aang and made him smile. "But count me in with everything else, if you ever have a question about life don't doubt asking, if I can answer it, I will."

* * *

**Age: 10 years and 4 months.**

Even in winter, the Fire Nation was still the warmest place Aang had ever been to. He and Gyatso had traveled from The Southern Air Temple to the Fire Nation Capital to discuss some questions with some Fire Sages, _what about?_ Aang had no idea.

They were currently wandering inside the markets, just observing and appreciating the merchandise, when Aang looked to his right, a very old woman was carrying multiple bags of groceries, the weight of them must have been substantial because it seemed she was struggling.

Aang didn't take his preoccupied eyes off her, and thanks to that, he was able to catch the moment she started to fall due to tripping on a rock, he acted quickly, bending a cushion of air beneath her to soften her fall, and as soon as she was deposited gently on the dirty floor he made his way towards her, Gyatso had noticed the interaction with a smile, proud of the attentiveness and will to help of his ward.

He crouched before her and helped her up gently while he asked with some concern. "Are you ok, Ma'am?"

The old woman looked at him and realized that he was an Airbender by his clothes and that he was the one that saved her from falling, she smiled gratefully and said with a croaky voice, showing the strain of the years on her. "Yes, thank you so much, darling! I would have broken some bones if it weren't for you," and then she started picking her things up and Aang followed suit.

"No problem, Ma'am. Are you sure you are alright? Do you want me to help you carry your groceries? I'd gladly do so." Aang responded kindly, while he took a couple of bags from her.

"Thank you, you are a very considerate boy! I'd like to congratulate your parents, are they here?" The old woman asked while looking around, at this, Gyatso decided to intervene and make his presence known.

"Hello, Aang!" He said softly and then looked at the woman and smiled. "And who's this _lovely_ lady you're hanging out with?" And then he winked at her, the woman laughed and then responded.

"Hi, I'm Yosu! What a kindhearted boy you have here." Yosu said while looking at Aang with a smile and a nod, which made him blush from the compliments.

"Nice to meet you, Yosu! I'm Gyatso, Aang's guardian. He has a kind soul, no doubt of that" He said proudly while looking approvingly towards Aang.

"Nice to meet you, both! Why don't you have dinner with us at my house? I'd love to have some company and my grandson would love to play with a kid his age." She suggested as a form of thank you.

Aang looked at Gyatso pleadingly, excited at the prospect of making a new friend, and Gyatso smiled and nodded at the woman. "We'd love to...but you have to let us carry some more of your bags," Gyatso said warmly.

A couple of hours later, Gyatso found himself chatting with Yosu after dinner, and Aang was playing with a new friend, he was a little older than him but he didn't have a problem with it, he seemed really fun.

"So...Aang," Kuzon said while looking around and then coming closer to him, then he whispered in his ear. "Are you ready for...an adventure!" He said excitedly.

"Wow! _An adventure_...Wait, what adventure, Kuzon?" Aang asked frantically, to which Kuzon chuckled.

"Shhh...my grandma cant know" He said sternly and Aang sealed his lips and nodded. "Have you ever seen a dragon?"

* * *

**Age: 11 years and 5 months.**

Aang and one of his close friends his age were planning a little prank for one of the head monks, and with it, the chance to taste some of the most delicious fruit pies of the _whole_ world.

"Alright, Namu! This is the plan" Aang said confidently while crouching next to one of the temple pillars, he then whispered. "Gyatso told me that Monk Tashi has access to the storage room where they keep the _special flour_ and we also know that Tashi is _obsessed_ with Avatar Yangchen" He finished like it was all that was needed to explain.

"Wait...I don't see the connection, Aang" Namu replied confusedly.

"Give me the best girl voice you have, Namu" Aang said expectantly.

"What?! How is tha-"

"Just do it, trust me"

"Okay, here goes nothing...Hello, Aang, would you like to go on a walk around the tem-" Namu said in a high pitched voice that really resembled a girl's, Namu noticed and his eyes opened wide, he didn't really mind that his voice was one of the most high pitched among the boys, but he was starting to catch on to what Aang was trying to suggest.

"That's perfect, Namu. Again, this is what we are going to do..." Aang started explaining.

A couple of hours later Tashi made it to his room to try and fit in a little meditation before dinner, the sun was almost out and he sat in the middle of the room, facing his window. _Finally, a little peace_. He thought with a smile and sighed contently.

Then he noticed his body getting a little colder, so he opened his eyes and saw a lot of mist coming from the window - the rest of the sun was giving it an ethereal glow -, he heard a deep chanting coming from all around him and then heard a womanly voice call to him. "Monk Tashi, I'm Avatar Yangchen. I have an important message to deliver to you"

Tashi's breath got caught on his throat, he couldn't believe after all these years of devotion towards Yangchen, she was finally communicating to him, and with an important message, he kneeled until his head was touching the stone floor and said _reverently_. "Avatar Yangchen, I'm honored. How can I help?"

Namu did his best to continue seriously when he said, keeping the high pitched voice. "I've seen from the Spirit World how hard the boys work at the temples, and I've been thinking of a way to congratulate them. They love the fruit pies, maybe you could give them access to the special flour" Aang couldn't help but laugh because Namu was doing all these gestures with his hands and face, it was just _too_ funny, combined with the situation, he couldn't hold it.

Tashi noticed the laughing and grunted, "Who's out there!?" He asked exasperatedly. Both boys' eyes widened in fear, and they made their retreat instantly, Namu turned right and Aang left, but the corner was farthest from his position and Tashi was probably about to pop from the window.

It seemed that this was the opportunity to try a personal technique of his that he was trying to get right from the last couple of weeks. He needed to be fast, so he began running quickly and then conjured an airball in front of him, and hopped on it balancing himself with his feet in a meditation-like pose. It seemed that the pressure of the situation helped him because he got it right and was soon zooming around the corner. "Yes! I did it!" Aang said happily and soon covered his words leaking out of his mouth, hoping that Tashi didn't recognize his voice.

* * *

**Age: 12 years and 1 month.**

The _soreness_ of the tattoos was a lot better these past days, currently, they barely ached. They look sick. Aang thought in his mind with a sly smile. He was outside of the temple hall where his Airbending Master Anointment Ceremony would take place. He had a yellow robe with a hood covering his head in order to cover the tattoos, his body completely shaved and shaking in nervousness.

He was so focused on his breathing - trying to calm himself - that he didn't notice the five monks of the council of elders approaching, he did notice when a hand gently touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw all of them smiling at him - including Gyatso, who was on the verge of tears himself. "Aang, before we proceed with the ceremony, we wanted to tell you a couple of things" Pasang spoke softly, treasuring every word as if what they were about to tell him was as sacred as the ceremony itself.

"The tattoos you have imprinted on your body not only represent mastery of air bending, but also the understanding and practice of our people's beliefs" Pasang explained sagely. "We've seen you grow, Aang, from the little bundle of sunshine you were when you were born, to the _kindhearted, persistent, creative, devoted_ and..." Then Pasang smiled mischievously and stole a glance at Monk Tashi. " _problematic_ boy you are right now"

"Emphasis on the **problematic**!" Tashi said with a smirk, a raised eyebrow and a finger pointed up, all the monks and Aang laughed at the comment, remembering Aang's antics.

"As you grew, you've come to represent what an Air Nomad should behave like, you're _peaceful, helpful, spiritual, and fun-loving._ You deeply respect everything we've taught you, but you also question and push us to explain our beliefs better or develop new techniques" Pasang said with a smile and then continued. "We've all had the chance to teach you something, and as you know, the path of the teacher is similar to the path of the learner, in that, you never stop learning, and in that, we are _grateful_ to you." Pasang said, and all the monks bowed to Aang in gratefulness.

At this point, Aang tears had spilled over, but he was smiling widely, feeling a strong sense of _respect_ towards his masters, but when Gyatso spoke. "But most of all, Aang...we are _proud_ " he couldn't hold his sobs anymore and they started spilling, and then Gyatso added " _I'm so proud of you, Aang_ " choking a sob at the end, and actively crying.

Aang sprung forwards and embraced his Guardian, his best friend, and cried on his robes. He looked around and saw all the monks watching the moment with glistening eyes and warm smiles. He managed a few quavering words. "G-Group hug" and cracked a smile towards them while opening his arms. The monks chuckled and agreed, embracing Aang tightly.

One by one they left the hug and through the door, leaving Gyatso and Aang behind, still wrapped up in an embrace, Gyatso's words of affection ran through Aang deeply. "I love you, Aang...and I'm so very proud of the boy you have become" He then kneeled a bit and made Aang look into his old eyes. "Remember now, boy...No matter what happens, I will _always_ love you, and I'll _always_ be there for you" and then he embraced Aang once again, while Aang nodded and a few more tears were spilled.

Then Aang admitted seriously while looking at his Guardian's eyes. "I consider you my father, Gyatso...I could never hope for a better one" He finished with a smile and a look of utter and complete adoration towards his father-figure, Gyatso shed a lone tear and smiled back at him. "I'm ready," Aang said then and looked towards the door.

"Alright, Aang, let's do this" Gyatso said, he put the hood up, made it to the door, opened it, and went through together. Aang had seen the ceremony numerous times but because this one was dedicated to him he felt weird, but as he looked around and saw many of his friends looking and waving at him with smiles, all his nervousness went away.

 _Even Kuzon and Bumi made it!_ Aang thought as he located his good friends.

Gyatso took his hand, and they started walking through the rows of Nomads, to the elevated side of the hall where the rest of the Council Elders were waiting. Aang quickly took in the smell of the incense and looked around appreciating the Air Nomadic decorations on the walls and hanging from the ceilings, the banners, the chiming bells, and all, it looked _magical._

They made it to the platform and took place in the center of it, where Aang kneeled. The temple hall was quiet when Gyatso's voice rang through at his side. "Today we welcome the _youngest_ air bending Master in the History of the Air Nomads." He turned towards Aang and he continued. "And I couldn't be more _proud_ of my ward," He said smiling at Aang. "A true _testimony_ of what it means to be a Nomad. Now, let us anoint the master that will help us keep _balance and peace_ , both here and wherever life leads him" Gyatso finished proudly as he took hold of Aang's hood and took it down.

Aang unhooked his yellow tunic and dropped it in the ground, then stood from his kneeling position and smiled at the congregation while some Airbenders bent the incense into the chiming bells, making them _sing_. All of his friends stood and applauded, he looked at his side at Gyatso and embraced him.

* * *

**Age: 12 years and 9 months.**

The nomads gathered beneath the statue and bowed four times as a sign of respect, before making their way to a secluded meadow located down the cliff. The march was accompanied by traditional Air Nomad music. Aang couldn't be happier, Yangchen's festival was one of the ceremonies he enjoyed the most.

After arriving at the secluded meadow, the nomads present ate a traditional Air Nomad meal, consisting primarily of tofu and an assortment of vegetables. He interacted with a lot of his friends, chatting, laughing, and showing airbending tricks until he needed a break and decided to wander around the place, maybe meditate a little, but all of that was put aside as he heard crying.

He made his way towards the sobbing noises and located the origin of them, a girl a little older than him was crying her heart out, her head in her hands as she hiccupped, she was resting her back on a rock surrounded by foliage as she continued sorrowing. Aang just simply couldn't keep watching and made his way towards the girl.

Aang kneeled softly in front of her, trying not to startle her when she noticed him. She tried to stop her cries and managed to just hiccup for the moment as she cleaned her tear-stained cheeks. He looked at her compassionately and asked gently. "Hey, what's the problem?" He smiled sadly at her and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

The girl decided to just tell him her problem, nothing could be worse than this, she thought. "I-it's just that...t-that I don't feel connected to all of this!" Aang still didn't know what she was referring to, so she continued. "I'm a terrible Airbender, I barely got to the 13th level and I'm 14 years old, I don't feel worthy of being here." She confessed defeatedly as she played with the grass on her hands, then she noticed that he had tattoos, and he seemed younger than her, which irritated her more. "Look at you! What are you, 13? and you are already a master. I'm _worthless_!" She screamed and started sobbing again.

He got closer to her in his kneeling position and embraced her by the shoulder, she rested her head on his chest and continued sobbing harshly, then Aang whispered gently to her. "You are not worthless, nobody is. I'm sure you are a great girl, nobody's worth is measured by how good of an airbender they are...all that matters is that you be a _good person_. Alright?" As he continued talking she found some sort of peace in his words and stopped sobbing, but still didn't let him go, so he suggested, trying to lift her spirits. "Why don't we practice together? What do you think? Maybe I could give you some tips." he asked gently.

She lit up at his suggestion and looked from below to his face, Aang blushed because she was really pretty, she nodded eagerly and they went to the clearing. Aang explained to her the importance of spirituality and how it was linked to airbending, as it was proportional, and then he related to her how the festival played into that. He showed her complete _patience_ when practicing the moves, and soon into the afternoon, she had already gone up a level in air bending, she was _ecstatic_.

 _Maybe she needed some breathing room to improve, Gyatso always tells me how strict the nuns are with the training_. Aang reasoned in his mind.

He couldn't dwell more on the reasons because the girl was embracing him, and thanking him profoundly, over and over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she then backed up, took his hands in hers, and looked at him in the eyes. "You are a really _sweet_ guy, Aang'', she said softly while closing in a little bit.

The look on her face made Aang a little nervous, but he didn't back up. "T-Thanks, Luena. I'm glad I could he-'' He couldn't finish the sentence because _her lips were touching his_ all of a sudden, his eyes widened but the softness of the kiss relaxed him and he kissed her back. She ended it and backed up a little, taking in his _goofy_ look and she laughed.

 _I have to kiss him again, I mean, look at that cute face._ She thought with a blush, and she did, after a while the kiss breaks and they look at each other with pink stained cheeks and smiles when Luena comments _mischievously._ "We should do that again sometime"

Aang looks at her curiously and puts on a devious smirk. "What? The _kissing_ or the _practicing_?" Luena hits his shoulder playfully and they both burst out laughing.

* * *

**Age: 13 years and 6 months.**

An evening riding chutes with Bumi was a normal evening in Omashu for the couple of times that he visited. His eccentric friend was a breath of fresh air, his humor and creativity helped diffuse any situation, and Aang was _very grateful_ to be able to call the Prince of Omashu a dear friend.

They were making their way through the poorest part of Omashu, they were delivering food to the people that needed it, it was another thing Aang adored of his friend, he was really humble and he did everything he could to help anyone who wasn't as fortunate as him, Aang agreed on this wholeheartedly and so he helped him every chance he got.

They were chatting lightly, on how they needed a waterbending friend so they could freeze the lower part of the chute and they would glide through the rails faster when they heard some cries of help from one of the alleyways. They made it closer and spotted what seemed like a gang, holding a kid about their age hostage, with a knife really close to his throat.

"We've got to _help him_ , Bumi" Aang whispered urgently.

"Okay, you go confront them and I'll surprise them!" Bumi agreed and disappeared.

"I!? Confront them?" Aang said nervously before he looked around but Bumi was already out of view. He took a deep breath and said."Okay, I can do this" He made it closer to the alleyway and he started listening.

"You're gonna work for us, kid! Unless you want to die right fucking now!" The man holding him threatened, the kid was shuddering, he seemed really scared, and Aang had to make a move before they killed him.

Aang turned the corner to where all of them were, and with a precise air push he made the guy with the knife back up, he then took the kid's shirt and dragged him towards himself, placing himself between the victim and the gang and shouting in the process "Leave him alone!"

"Ha! What's a kid like you gonna d-" But the words got interrupted because Bumi erupted from the ground behind the other members and started throwing rocks at them. Aang backed the kid more into the street and he stopped at a rail of chutes, Aang made his way again towards the alleyway to help Bumi. He air-pulled all of their weapons away and focused on the earth bending members, he air swiped them into the walls and Bumi enclosed them in rock so they couldn't move.

Before they could celebrate their victory, Aang turned around and saw the kid looking at them with a smile, but Aang's expression turned _mortified_ as he saw a chute cart making his way towards the poor kid. Aang enhanced his speed with air and jumped, pushing the kid to a safe place, and taking the collision of the shute himself, h _e blacked out instantly._

The next time Aang opened his eyes he was already in his room at the Southern Air Temple, he had a bad headache and he took his head in his hands as if the gesture would help him.

I _must have passed out for at least 3 days!_ He realized worriedly, but before he could wonder what had happened he looked around and realized that his room was full of the Elders, including Gyatso, watching him with a mixture of concern and pride on their gazes. Then Aang remembered what he did and he instantly put his mind on the kid. "H-How's the k-kid? Is he alright?" He asked with a croaky voice as soon as he could manage a couple of words.

All of the elders cracked admiring smiles at him at his concern and Gyatso responded gently. "Yes, Aang, he made it out without a scratch...thanks to you, we are all very proud of what you did for the boy."

"What you did was very selfless, Aang. You got a concussion and it could have been worse, ...you risked your life for another person that you barely knew. We are extremely proud of what you did" Pasang spoke demonstrating his respect for Aang in his voice.

"I'm glad that he's ok...he would have done the same for me" Aang responded simply and all the monks' smiles widened, the kid was surely an image of what the Nomads should act like.

"He gave me a gift for you, Aang." Gyatso said and handed him a wrap of silk that had something inside.

Aang unwrapped it and saw a bison carved on wood and smiled in awe. _"I love it_ , I can't wait to show it to Appa" He said excitedly.

"And someone _special_ has come to see you...we'll leave you two alone" Gyatso said with a knowing smirk, as all the elders left the room and a girl made his way inside. Aang thought a _spirit_ had come to see him, and it could have well been so, Luena looked just like one. His girlfriend was _beautiful_ , with her blonde hair and gentle face, that was currently marred by a concerned expression.

She took a seat next to him on his bed and started tracing the arrows on his forehead. "I came as fast as I could when I heard what you did. I'm glad you are okay" She said and embraced him gently, trying not to hurt him in any way, then her gaze turned serious and added. "I know it was the right thing to do Aang, but you really scared me...I really care about you" She said quietly as her eyes welled in tears.

Aang took action and embraced her in a warm hug, dragging her down so he was half on top of him on the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I never meant to scare you...but I'm okay now...dont worry... _I'm here_ " He whispered softly as he traced little circles on her back and nuzzled his face on her hair.

"I still feel really bad...but I know something that would help me feel better and forgive you" Luena said with a _devious_ smirk.

Aang caught on what she was thinking but decided to play along. "Oh, and what could that be _oh so lovely girlfriend?_ "

 _"This"_ She responded as she planted her lips on his on a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Age: 14 years and 3 months.**

The cool air of winter kissed the uncovered skin of his chest, the other part, which was covered with red, yellow, and orange wrappings, was flapping with the winds. He was traveling with Gyatso to the Eastern Air Temple, the same where he first met Appa. He had the privilege to witness one of the most sacred rituals of the Air Nomads, thanks to being the ward of the head of the delegation traveling this year.

The Air Nomads practiced sexual separation from an early age to develop the character of their members without external influences like love and some of the other emotions associated with sexual relationships. To better control themselves. The Southern and Northern Temples were populated by males and the Eastern and Western by females. At 16 and 18 years of age males and females would meet - if they wanted - in one of the temples with the delegations and they would choose partners to try to continue with the legacy of the Nomads. After that, they were encouraged to follow their own path either traveling the world alone, in family, find love, or became monks or nuns.

Gyatso wanted to show Aang the process so he took him on the trip, Aang had another motivation in mind, Luena lived at the Eastern Temple. But neither of them expected that on arriving there to simply watch the Gatherings of Procreation, that many of the female Nomads eligible would be interested in Aang. And what was more unexpected was that one of the girls chose Aang to partake the ceremony with. _Aang's rosy cheeks didn't expect it._

 _It must be the tattoos_. Gyatso guessed while nodding his head, but Aang denied her politely, he had a certain someone in his mind who he was comfortable doing what this girl was asking. Luena was old enough, and she had suggested Aang come himself so they tried it out themselves, she didn't want to engage in the Ritual and end up pregnant, but she did want to try the act itself, _safely_ , with the help of some contraceptive herbs.

They met up in one of the gardens, and Aang's breath caught in his throat, it had been a couple of months since he had last seen her and at 16 years old she was angelic. She was so, so beautiful, with her blonde hair loose on her back and her defined curves, she was a sight to look at. Her interest in Aang seemed to make a lot of the men from the delegation jealous, for she was one of the prettiest girls from the Eastern Temple.

So with his _curious_ nature in play and the approval of Gyatso. Aang found himself with the privilege of experiencing his first time with his lovely girlfriend. After a picnic in one of the meadows where they told each other stories about the last couple of months, Luena decided that it was time, she seemed really _impatient and eager_ to get to know this part of life.

Then they moved together to one of the triangular special rooms in the temple designed for the purpose at hand. Aang didn't know much about sex but he did know that the first time it would be painful for the woman and that he should be gentle and slow. Luena, on the other hand, had access to some sex scrolls when they were prepared to engage in the ceremony so with that knowledge she whispered suggestions to her lover and taught him what he needed to know.

With his gentle and compassionate nature, Aang wanted nothing else than making her feel good, agreed, and excelled following her advice. He soon found out by the moans and praise coming from her mouth that he was accomplishing his goal. Being a master Airbender accompanied with the vast amount of hobbies that Aang practiced including some sports, baking, playing the tsungi horn and more he had superior coordination of his limbs and was able to use multiple parts of his body to pleasure her thoroughly. And the fact that he was very well endowed - for what Luena was saying _or screaming_ \- didn't hurt too.

All of this combined resulted in his partner screaming in pleasure and begging for more to which he agreed without thinking because he was enjoying it as much as she did. He heard that first times used to be somewhat sloppy between people that knew and loved each other, as he did Luena, but Aang found confidence in the activity and was able to perform really well and experiment. They ended up entangled in each other's limbs sleeping in complete bliss after a long night of lovemaking.

The ritual would take two more days to finish so when Luena asked if they could do it again the next day he agreed in a heartbeat with the intentions of seeking pleasure for his girlfriend and learning more about an activity that was becoming one of his favorite ones really quickly.

When they got back to the Southern Temple after a proper goodbye to Luena he embarked on a new journey to learn all he could from sex scrolls so the next time he visited her, he could continue exploring this new aspect of life that was uncovered for him.

* * *

**Age: About 15 years.**

Sweat is dripping from his forehead, his limbs are shuddering and he's never been so nervous in his life, but he has to do it, _they've stripped everything off his life_. He comes to that conclusion while pacing in his room, just yesterday they told him he would have to travel alone to the North Pole, days of travel away from Gyatso.

It wasn't only that, it was a combination of a multitude of things that combined make him feel like he's choking, that he doesn't have space to do anything, all the things he liked about his life have to be sacrificed and he can't make the change so abruptly.

Just the next day they told him he was the Avatar, everyone in the temple started treating him differently, he wasn't Aang anymore, he was the Avatar, even good friends like Namu looked at him weird and didn't say what they really thought anymore.

And due to the threat of the war coming his identity had to be kept a secret from the other temples, he couldn't even tell Luena, and they wouldn't let him visit her. You can't lose time on worldly attachments anymore, the elders told him, the world needs its Avatar and you have to give everything to it.

It didn't help that he hadn't seen her for months, and they didn't let him travel there, Luena couldn't travel down because she was still not a master and needed to focus intensely on her training if she was going to make it as a nun.

So he stopped having someone to vent to, all his friends stopped talking to him about the things that he wanted to talk about, his problems, his life, his future, he couldn't talk to Luena because she didn't know and he didn't want to worry her, his only friend, Gyatso, was now going to be stripped away from him too. _He couldn't take it_.

That's why he found himself on his desk, shaking fingers with a pen, sticky ink, and a paper, sharing his reasons with Gyatso, and making a don't worry I love you letter to Luena.

_[...]_

_Those are the reasons why I have to find some freedom for myself, Gyatso. I'm not me anymore, I'm a weapon, I'm a tool and I feel terrible._

_I'm traveling to the South Pole to learn water bending of my own accord, I'll be close to you and I can visit, please try to make the other monks understand, but don't show them the letter right away if you can, don't show it at all, read it and burn it._

_I'll miss you so much, Gyatso! I love you with all my heart and I hope to see you again, soon!_

_PD: The other letter is for Luena, please make sure to send it to her, I can't go pick a lemur right now, it's too late in the night, the monks will suspect something._

_PD2: I'm sorry again, I hope my decision doesn't disappoint you, but at the very least, it was my decision, something I decided, not the monks, not the elders, not Pasang, me._

He placed the letter on his bed and looked at his room one last time, so many memories. _I hope I'm making the right decision._ He thought doubtfully, and before he could back out, he jumped from the window with his glider and made it to the stables, he put on Appa's saddle and calmed his companion because of the nightly visit.

They quickly took off, towards the south, towards the icy tundra, looking for a lonely adventure, just like the one he was going to experience at the North Pole, but at least, this one was on his terms.

They traveled for a couple of hours before the clouds turned black and it started raining, Aang started to freak out, and his connection to his bison meant that he too, was freaking out. He used his airbending to make them fly faster and to deviate the drops from Appa's eyes, but it wasn't enough, the winds were too strong and it wasn't long before they crashed down in the ocean.

Aang was looking desperately for something to solve this problem with but with the only source of light from the occasional lighting from the storm and the air leaving his lungs he thought before blacking out.

_Is this where it all ends? I'm sorry Gyatso, I'm sorry Luena._


	2. Change seeks stagnation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's character development, a day in the life of Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, we wanted to give you the best chapter we could muster, so here it is.
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate every one of them, I'll respond to them in the end, so keep them coming, please.
> 
> Special thanks to my betas, Medik55, your suggestions and input are essential for this fic, the way you question and add on the story is really helpful. One sad kataang writer, your assurance and grammar check is really important to me, too.
> 
> Some of the interactions were extracted from the transcripts of the real episodes, credit where it's due to the Avatar Wiki.
> 
> Now, enjoy getting to know Katara.
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

_**Change seeks stagnation.** _

_About 100 years later._

At the surface at the South Pole, there is just snow and ice, there are no other natural significant features, no mountains sticking through the ice (there are hills and mountains beneath the ice, but they aren't tall enough to reach through) no rock, no solid ground, just a vast endless plateau of more snow and more ice.

An icy wilderness, flat and white in every direction, windy, hostile, and bitterly cold!

In spite of all the hardships, people lived in peace and even prospered for many years in the wintery place. The Southern Water Tribe, one of the central points, and the closest to the coast, was a place where people converged to endure life and make the best out of it.

_That is... until the Fire Nation attacked._

A multitude of suffocating raids and skirmishes left the community in shambles. No more walls of ice to protect the inhabitants, no more palace, not even igloos, the decline of the waterbenders had complicated the maintenance of such structures. Now, the only place to rest were simple tents, made of the skin of the animals hunted, and a simple, short, barrier of ice, for protection against the wind.

The difference is striking, the decadence... terrifying. Long gone is the impressive trading post of the south. Even the traditions have been put aside in order to prioritize survivability, no more festivals, little hunting, and worse of all long gone is the branch of waterbending that came from the South. Just one waterbender remains in this desolate land.

The morning sun illuminated the tents of the tiny community from outside, a strong wind current arose due to the shift in temperature. During her sleep, she tossed and turned, her soft mocha skin resting beneath the fur of her sleeping pallet on her own tent was uncovered slightly, and the cold air stirred her, she groaned loudly when she realized she was awake.

_Ugh! Morning already?_ She thought, feeling already drained for the new day.

It was important to wake up early since they didn't have much daylight available in the south, just about 6 hours before it all darkened again, so they made a habit of using the daytime wisely.

It wasn't long before her grandmother came through the entrance of the tent, she spoke softly, trying to wake her smoothly. "Katara... it's time to wake up, honey" Kanna said as she moved calmly to sit on the side of the pallet, her voice was sweet as if caressing her with the words, Katara sighed and looked at her defeatedly. "We have to prepare breakfast for the rest of the tribe… come, something in your stomach will cheer you up" She said with a hopeful grin.

The signs were clear for the old woman, the late depletion of her granddaughters will, the way she conducted her chores mechanically - no longer interested in them, almost bitterly doing them - the way her gaze always wandered down as if her mind was lost _somewhere_ else. She was tired of the _repetition_ \- even exhausted - of the loss of purpose every day profounded, and that the one thing she was most passionate about, couldn't be developed.

Katara unconsciously thought of her grandmother's stories from her childhood. About the possibilities. About the freedoms. About the joys. About the struggles. Kanna often lamented for the stresses put on Katara from such a young age, and talked with her about how different it must be. She was always close, but never quite got her understanding right, no one could completely put themselves in the shoes of another person anyway. Many of those freedoms were out of the picture for Katara in the south due to the current condition of the Tribe, and the rest went out when most of the men left. The young woman had started to feel _burnt out_ many months ago, but she was always consistent in her efforts to press on, on a day to day basis.

Katara rolled, looking away from her, and sighed. "Just five more minutes...Gran-Gran" She responded groggily. "I didn't sleep well" She finished lamely.

Kanna took on the defeated posture, the despondent tone, and the accustomed behavior of her granddaughter and sighed. The poor girl was barely fifteen and had endured so much, but they had to get going, to survive and wait for a better tomorrow, the elderly woman knew deep inside herself that it would come someday. She tried to lift Katara's spirit with something she knew would make the trick. "What if...I made some of my... _sea prunes_ '' She said with a knowing smile and a singsong voice.

Katara perked up at 'sea prunes', and hastily got up and put on her clothes, Kanna laughed at her newfound enthusiasm, there was no doubt that Katara loved her special recipe. They made it out and Katara closed the flap of her tent, remembering how a dispute about privacy between her and Sokka had gotten them different living spaces. She couldn't be more glad. The dirty clothes and body odors of the teenage boy were an uncontrollable chaos that she tried her best to avoid at all costs.

It was the usual view, about thirty or so tents, that housed about fifty people, almost all women, some really old men, children, and the only remaining young man. She did remember when it used to be much bigger, and couldn't help anger rise on her chest towards the Fire Nation, but she quickly throttled it down, it was just the morning, _very_ early in the morning. There was nobody outside, she, Kanna, and the other cooks were usually the first up, to make a good breakfast for the rest.

They made it to the Kitchen Tent and pushed the flap aside, they met the rest of the women there, Ima, Kuhi, and Kimok, all of whom were mothers in their thirties, whose husbands had left to fight with Hakoda.

"Good morning" Everyone greeted, and then the chatting started or continued, like always.

"Yes, little Saku... he's growing to be a strong boy" Ima said about her son while she cleaned some of the pots.

"I've seen him train with Sokka, always the first on the line...maybe he and my princess Sona could try something when they are older." Kuhi suggested lightly.

"They are barely eight years old, too young to be talking about this." Kimok argued while she cut seaweed for the broth.

"She's right," Kanna added simply as she cleaned the sea prunes. "We're doing some sea prunes for breakfast," She informed.

Katara filled the pots with water and put them on the table. "I wonder when our warriors are coming back," Ima questioned.

It was something that bothered Katara too, her father was their leader, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was still alive, and where he was. Every passing day seemed to bring forth a little more a question that she didn't dare to speak aloud. _Will they ever come back?_

When she thought about this, the first thing that came to mind was the feeling of _dread_ of not seeing her father again, nor the men, all the pain that would settle in the rest of the tribe as the passing days didn't show any sight of the boats, years would go by until they lost all hope.

And another part would question what would happen to them, to the Tribe. She didn't dare explore that more, as she was already at the limit due to all the responsibilities she endured. If she had to do them for the rest of her life, it would drive her crazy! While on the topic of the future, another subject would eat her skin. _Romance_. With no male closeby to her age, only little children that she used to tend to, and helped grow up, it would be really weird to be with them that way.

She didn't realize the chatter had changed topic until then. "We'll need to replenish the sea prunes later, but the most important thing right now is hunting, our meat reserves have been dwindling, let's hope Sokka and Katara can catch something today" Kanna explained to the rest. Katara put the pots to boil, and the rest started tossing the ingredients inside.

Kimok, always the perceptive one, noticed Katara was a little out of it and whispered in concern. "Are you okay, honey?" as she scooted a little closer to her, placing a hand on Katara's shoulder.

She looked at the older woman for a second, looked at the pot she was stirring, and then sighed. "Yeah...I'm fine I guess" she responded simply, and when she looked at Kimok's face, which still held a questioning gaze she added truthfully. "I'm just… tired and...I'm thinking things too much"

"I understand, I know it's not easy...maybe...you need a little change...why don't you join us tonight in my hut, some of the women are coming and we plan on chatting a bit and maybe playing a game or something while the children sleep...It'll clear your head and we could have fun" Kimok suggested with a smile and Katara nodded in approval. Maybe a little change would do her good.

A couple of minutes later the sea prunes were ready, and the rest of the tribe woke up to eat, they met up inside the Dining Tent, the biggest of the enclosed spaces, and enjoyed the delicious food. Sokka as always was the biggest eater, multiple servings were dedicated to him and his insatiable appetite. "Is there more, Gran-Gran? I'm starving" Sokka said after eating three plates of prunes.

"Sokka, you literally just ate three servings, how can you _still_ be hungry?" His sister asked incredulously.

"A man needs his fuel, sis! The warriors will be training with me after breakfast. Is there more or not?" He asked exasperatedly as if he hadn't eaten in days. Katara just shook her head, rolled her eyes, and gave him another serving. _Warriors, pff_. The defenses of the tribe were almost nonexistent, if they were to experience another raid, she didn't want to know what could happen.

She took a look around at all the people eating, a close-knit community of people she knew all her life, chatting and laughing as if the problems weren't there, she found some peace in knowing that she could let all of that go for a while, but something - for some reason - kept reminding her that there was something _better_.

The voice of her brother pulled her out of her thoughts. "The Yak migration season is coming to an end, we should focus on hunting most of what we can before they start hibernating...we could also rely on the arctic seals - although they are considerably more difficult to catch - or...the otter penguins" Sokka suggested, that last part quieter than the last, but it didn't matter because an uproar of complaints arose.

"The otter penguins are too cute to be hunting them"

"Poor things, not them"

"Sokka, how could you say that?" hissed Katara. "We haven't hunted otter penguins in like hundreds of years" She explained.

"I understand... but this is about _survival,_ and if the resources continue to dwindle we'll have to resort to drastic measures, what do you want from me?" He told them, raising his voice.

_He's not wrong._ Katara thought but did not voice it, as her brother continued to receive calls from all of the elders. It had come to this, after all this time, even betraying tradition, as long as the people survive.

He was reasonable and decisive, she admired him from that, he was pretty stupid from time to time, but he was in a similar situation to her, and seemed to be holding his ground well. She wondered if he harbored similar thoughts about it, she would have to ask him another time

After everyone finished breakfast, some of the women cleaned the place, Katara took advantage and went for a little break before she had to take care of some more chores. She went to the outskirts of the Tribe, where she can't hurt any person - _or Sokka_ \- in the learning process. There is always a barrel filled with water so she can practice both with ice and liquid water. As she looked at it she realized it was almost frozen.

She went into position in front of the barrel, and made little waves, back and forth, pushing and pulling, trying with the motion to break up the little sheet of ice that appeared in the top layer. She sighed audibly, in contentment. _I love this_. She thought with a smile as she kept going, trying to find some fluidity with her movements.

_Back and forth_ , her hands reach out and then pull back, the rest of her body accompanies the movement, and the rocking of the mini tides becomes stronger.

_This feels so right! I wish I had a master to teach me._ She thought to herself with a frown.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a warm voice a short distance behind her. "If what I recall of my waterbending friends is correct...you're doing it right" Kanna complimented her with a smile.

Katara smiled proudly at this and beamed at her Gran-Gran. "Thank you, Gran-Gran'' and motioned for her to get closer and look at the water instead of her movements. "I feel so lucky that I have this gift... it's one of the things I never tire of doing" She finished happily as she resumed the movements.

"You know...I used to watch them in the North while they practiced in front of the palace. The masters always used to repeat the same thing" and then she mimicked a deep voice of a male reciting some sacred advice. "The fighting style of waterbending is mostly fluid and graceful. Water is the element of change, and _we_ must change _with it_ " she finished and they both laughed, but Katara pondered on the meaning of this and then Kanna added. "They always used to point the movements of the wrists and how one shouldn't move it with abandon but with slow deliberate strokes...that's about all I can remember, sweetheart" Kanna finished as she petted Katara's hair lovingly.

"This means a lot to me, Gran… so thank you...you seem to be the only one interested in my waterbending" Katara said while she hugged her grandmother gently.

"I know, sweety...try it for me" She suggested and looked back at the barrel, Katara nodded, let go, and proceed with the movement, taking into consideration her wrists a little more, and the results were almost instantaneous, the water moved much more fluidly and with much more force, and she beamed at Kanna. "That's an improvement" and then she winked and got on her way.

She decided to change it up, and practice phase change. First, she tried ice into water, taking hold of the ground with her senses, she tried to break it up and release it, she was somewhat successful, but pushed herself with a _determined_ expression.

After fifteen minutes of this, she smiled proudly at the little lake she was able to make, bordered by the ice from the ground. Next, the breath of ice, the most difficult of the three techniques she knows. She aimed it at the lake, but couldn't get it down, after several tries she decided to check on the only waterbending scroll in the village.

She opened the flap of her tent and checked on her little wooden desk, she took it and read it, memorizing all the motions, the specific way the hands have to form a cone, and the placement of the feet, one looking directly in front and the other at the side. I _'m trying it again._ She thought decisively, but just after she got out of her place she bumped into Sokka who groaned at the impact. "Ugh! Hey, Katara, I was looking for you, can we start with the hunt now?" He asked enthusiastically.

She sighed and frowned, then asked annoyingly. "What's the rush, Sokka? Can we do it in half an hour or so?"

"I'm finished with my things and the sooner we get going the better chance we get to catch something" Sokka said reasonably.

_But I am not finished with my things!_ She thought but then sighed again and nodded. "Okay, let's get going"

Katara took some waterskins from her tent, while Sokka grabbed his spear and his club, they took a sled to carry the catch, pack some lunch for later and say their goodbyes to the tribe after Gran-Gran gave them The Blessing of the Hunter, painting their foreheads with a purple line at the bridge of the nose. They walked inland for about fifteen minutes when Katara decided to ask curiously. "How do you seem so _happy_ all the time?"

Sokka turned to face her with a raised eyebrow and responded. "What do you mean?"

The sled got stuck on a little bump of solid ice, and Sokka got tugged backward with a squeal, Katara laughed, crouched, and used some waterbending to change the phase of the ice to water, releasing it from the trap. "See? Waterbending is _cool_!" and Sokka scoffed at this.

They resumed walking side by side as Katara responded nervously to his previous question while fidgeting with the hems of her parka. "It's just that... M-Mom's gone… Dad left three years ago...and we have all these responsibilities to carry on...don't you feel tired? Or burnt out?"

He took on a pensive expression and seemed to think something and then responded gently. "Well…I _love_ both hunting and training, keeping watch and all that...I like it, it's not a burden for me" and then looks at her warily, already knowing why she's probably distressed.

She sighed and looked down. "It's not that I don't enjoy the chores...sometimes I do, but I feel they are not right for me... I don't love doing them" She finished depressingly.

"Nobody would ever love doing chores, Katara... What do you love doing? Your _magic water thingy_?" Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow.

She huffed and glared at him, before responding seriously. "It's called waterbending, Sokka...and it's not magic...and yes...I love waterbending, but I don't have a master nor more scrolls to learn, and… most of my time I'm doing chores or helping you... _it's frustrating!_ " She said while kicking some snow with her boots, her temper rising.

Sokka took a step to the side to distance himself just in case, he had learned his lessons when Katara felt particularly mad or angry, _not to get close to her._ They kept walking until he decided to prove for more. "Your magic wat-'' She glared at him with an icy stare and crossed arms, he gulped and reframed. "Your _waterbending_ is getting better...but there is nothing we can do about that Katara...we just have to deal with the cards that were handed to us" He said simply.

Sokka's compliment and advice actually managed to draw a smile from her, and calm her down a bit, _maybe he was right, maybe they just had to keep going._ "You know...sometimes you can be pretty wise" She complimented in return.

He perked up at this and pulled a wide grin before stopping in his tracks to respond, but he didn't realize they were walking down a little hill, and the sled kept going, bumping on his back and making him scream and fall. The scene made Katara laugh hysterically because it managed to summarize her brother completely. "And sometimes you can be pretty dumb" She finished between laughs.

The rest of the hunting trip went smoothly, they chatted about the younger members of the tribes, how they were growing up, they talked about some of the elders who they disagreed with and about their days. They were able to catch a pretty big Yak and bring it back to the tribe, Katara assisted him by pushing it and getting it unstuck from the rough and icy terrain.

Once they made it to the tribe they parted ways, Sokka skinned and cleaned the Yak and store the meat with the rest of the food, and Katara continued with the rest of her chores. She helped with the cleaning of clothes, due to her waterbending it was easier for her to move the water inside the clothes and clean it more thoroughly. It wasn't that bad...except when she had to clean Sokka's clothes, then she did everything she could to _avoid_ touching them, pushing her waterbending to the limit.

She cleaned her tent and helped take care of some of the children, making them play and the like, this was something she liked too, children were fun and her instincts made her a perfect caretaker when assisting their mothers. When the sun started to drift down she helped make blubbered seal jerky for dinner, she didn't say much, just enjoying the repeating stories from the elders about where they had traveled in the past.

Soon after, dinner was over and she retreated back to her tent, the full moon bathing the tribe in an ethereal glow. The ice seemed to glisten as it bounced the light of the sky outward. She picked up her waterbending scroll and read it again. She remembered the first lesson on the scroll, and how it ended in the connection between a waterbender and _the moon_ , then she took a quick peek at the three techniques on the only waterbending scroll on the whole South Pole and went out towards the border of the ice, where it met liquid water, crashing rhythmically on the icy walls.

She went through her forms again, this time more calmly, under the moonlight, she felt much more powerful and it showed with her movements, she commanded much more water and her attempts were more successful than usual. Practice came to halt after an hour, and she sat on the rift, looking out to the horizon, where the _sky met the sea,_ exhausted and out of breath.

The scroll came to mind again as she wondered about the depictions of the moon and the stances for each technique, then her mind drifted to the rest of the things she found on the storage tent, there were a lot of scrolls, some about receipts about food, some about animals, some about traditions and some about stories.

She remembered going through them all, trying to read them fast and catch on what they were talking about until one caught her attention, it depicted a man kissing a woman, she was curious and read the story, it was a romantic one, like the ones her Gran-Gran used to tell her. Then her cheeks grew hot as she remembered one specific scroll that had depictions of much more _explicit_ things. _Nope, not going there._ She thought decisively while her cheeks blushed and backed up her thoughts to the romantic stories.

She wondered if she would find someone to share her future with...for the moment, it wasn't looking good. There was not a single _option_ for her in that matter, she felt the longing to meet a guy with who she could share these feelings with. She remembered the older boys before they left for the war, she was just twelve years old, and the youngers were sixteen, still, she couldn't help but develop a crush on one of them, Hekan was his name, and she wondered where he was and how he would react to her now that she had grown up.

A pink hue appeared on her cheeks, and she got rid of it fast, there was no point thinking about these things, they weren't here, she had no chance, she had to focus on what was there like Sokka had told her.

The rest of the night went somewhat smoothly, she went to Kimok's hut, and was greeted by the youngest girls in the tribe, all about in their thirties, they talked about random things, voicing their opinions, focusing on bringing comfort to Katara, given that Kimok had told them Katara wasn't feeling good, they even played games, and Katara had fun, mostly. Except when they brought up the topic of clothes, and cleaning, where Katara had told them of her technique using waterbending to help in the effort, the others regarded the art indifferently as if evading it all completely, weary of what it had cost to Katara when she was just a young girl, there were even some comments _degrading_ waterbending but Katara shrugged it off, she loved it and she would keep doing it until the rest of her days.

She left the 'party' a couple of hours later, well into the night. She breathed in the cool air of winter and watched the waves rock back and forth against the ice sheet where they rested on, every ripple professed complex forms, a dance complemented by the stars and moon's light. It was entrancing, calming even. Katara got back to her tent and went right into bed, feeling somewhat better, eager for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next day came soon enough, and with it, the same _repetition_ , the same _tasks_. She made breakfast with Gran-Gran, cleaned up clothes, and did some waterbending practice. After a while it came the time where she and Sokka would go look for food, to keep the storage at a reasonable level, something that was probing _difficult_ lately.

Now with the migration of the last pack of Yaks complete, the next best option was fishing, or so Sokka said. They packed a fishing net, Sokka's spear, and some extra parkas in case they made it after nightfall, something that would be extremely dangerous.

The canoe was ready when they got to it. Kanna made her way towards them as they stretched their limbs appropriately for the last time in probably a couple of hours. She spoke softly but sternly to them both. "Be careful you both, don't fight and pay attention!"

"Yes, Gran-Gran" They both said in unison.

"And lastly...come back before nightfall" She finished with a narrowed gaze and a pointed finger. "We'll have dinner ready by then" She added as a reward.

After both agreed, they boarded the wooden canoe and Sokka started pushing them with the stick oar while Katara used her waterbending to assist him. The little Tribe was soon disappearing from their view and Katara sighed at its significance, _everything she ever knew was right there in that spot._

The adjacent icebergs that the vessel passed by became bigger and bigger the further they got, soon enough the icy pillars were towering before them, the amount of them contrasted with the blue of the ocean and the paleness from the sky. The canoe left a trail of water indicating its trajectory and the clue of movement.

When they were far enough, both stopped their motions and went to different ends of the vessel, Sokka with his spear at the ready and Katara looking down at the border for fish. No words spoken, they both knew what they had to do, so they did. Soon after, the fish started showing, when the movement was slow enough, their curiosity caught hold of them and they approached the boat.

After a couple of wild shots to the water, Sokka got a lucky one and sprouted a proud grin, still looking at the fish he just caught he smugly said. "Aha! That's how you catch fish Katara...just ask and I'll teach y-'' as he was speaking he turned around and his words died on his throat, Katara quirked an eyebrow at him as she lowered the _fourth_ fish she had caught with waterbending - gently encircling them in a sphere of water and dropping them down in a barrel, subsequently leaking all the water from said barrel and beginning the sequence anew.

She smirked and replied with equal smugness. "You were saying, Sokka?" her brother just groaned and got back to work, she just snickered and heard him mutter 'stupid magic water'.

After half an hour of this, Katara got tired and started playing with water, until she got mischievous. She looked at Sokka, who was deeply concentrated on his next prey, and with a flick of her fingers, a little stream of it went straight for his face. He spat it, glared at her while having his face dripping wet, and angrily said. "How come every time you play with _your_ magic _I_ get drenched?...Uh?"

She just smiled at him and laughed, but then said apologetically. "Sorry, bro...I just got a little bored." He shook his head and shrugged, then got back to his task, Katara sighed and then asked gently, willing to keep the conversation going and avoid boredom, direct to the point. "Don't you ever feel trapped here?"

"Well...yeah" He said and she perked up at him, thinking that maybe they were having the same problems, but then he added. "The _canoe_ is kind of like a prison, Sis" She just groaned and slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"No, you idiot...I was talking about the Tribe...don't you feel like there is more to life than just this place?" she said exasperated.

Sokka stopped fishing, turned, and looked at her questioningly. "If this has something to do with what we talked about yesterday then you better drop it, Katara." He said a little weary and when Katara tried to argue he added. "What do you want to do, Katara? There's nothing we can do... we just have to keep going on like this" He finished simply moving his hands around in gesture.

Katara sighed and looked up at the pale sky, before running a hand down her face and responded defeated. "I don't want to _just_ survive, Sokka...I'm really tired of this"

Then the questioning look on Sokka's face turned compassionate and he responded. "Don't worry, Sis...Dad's going to come back."

"It's not just Dad I am worried about," Katara replied. "It's my future, my life here in the tribe, its -" but before she could continue, the canoe hit a sheet of ice and increased its speed considerably.

They had been too engrossed in their conversation and didn't notice the fast stream they got caught on, multiple icebergs and sheets of ice lay in the path, Katara and Sokka didn't need words, they needed to act _and fast_ , so they got to it, Sokka giving direction to the vessel with the stick and Katara trying slow it down with her waterbending while giving pointers to her brother. "Watch out! Go right!" she said breathlessly.

He did as told and evaded a collision, then again so with a couple more icebergs, the vessel wasn't slowing down and the amount of ice was increasing, at the next turn there were two paths, Sokka was engrossed on directing, his ears buzzing and arms tired, Katara yelled. "Sokka! Go left! GO LEFT!" He tried to, but he heard her too late, they ended up going right, where two icebergs were closing in, she called out. "Jump!" They did just before the sheets crushed the canoe, they landed on a wide sheet of ice as the force of the impact created waves around and they waddled along with them.

They breathed for a while, trying to calm themselves down, then Katara said accusingly. "You call _that_ left?"

Sokka had had enough, and he lashed out. "You don't like my steering? Well, you should have'' then he mockingly imitated her waterbending with his hands and continued " _waterbended_ us out of the way!"

They laid on the sheet, still sitting, a lot of tiny floes around them, but there was a huge towering iceberg shielding them from the dim light of the sun. Katara got on her feet and replied, indignant, while pointing a finger at herself. "So it's _my_ fault?"

Sokka looked at her as if it was obvious, he replied annoyed. "Of course it is! You distracted me with your" he then does a little motion with two fingers " _feelings_! I could have done this alone...leave it to a _girl_ to _screw things up_ " He finished bitterly.

Katara's face contorted with fury, she pointed accusingly at her brother, who made no movement as she screamed her disgust at him, the floe bobbing lightly up and down. "You are the most sexist," She brought her hands up to her head and swung them back down and behind her in her rage, the movement created a small wave of water behind her "immature," Hands raised back to her head "nut brained and _insensible_ …" Swung her arms back down again, creating a slightly larger wave, she raised her hands back to her head during a brief loss for words. "I'm embarrassed" Throwing a hand upward, a short jet of water shot upward as well. "to be related to you!"

She swung both her hands back forcefully once again and her unconscious waterbending hurled a wave directly into the towering iceberg behind her; with a loud, splitting crack, a hooklike fissure arced up its surface and out its side, leaving a spray of ice where it ends. Sokka, who was wearing a somewhat _disinterested_ expression, glanced briefly in his sister's direction and saw the iceberg; after a short moment, he did a double-take, his expression morphing into one of _terror_.

She continued with her verbal outburst and arm movements, little chunks of ice from the iceberg splashed into the water, unheard and unnoticed by Katara. "Ever since mom died, and dad left" Points to herself. "I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off _playing soldier and having fun_!" She emphasized the last words with a strong swing of her hand, waterbending and deepening the crack in the iceberg.

Sokka's terror deepened and he pointed to the iceberg behind her, his voice subdued by fright. "Uh ... Katara"

A rage-fueled Katara continued her outburst, a finger pointed in Sokka's face. "I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, _not pleasant!_ " As she yells out that last word, she unconsciously waterbended once again, causing two new splits in the chunk of ice.

In a screeching voice, his eyes open wide in fear he yelled "Katara, settle down!"

"No that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" Her last movement is her most agitated and it created a huge wave which, when it impacts the iceberg, sent a number of fissures to snake their way up the iceberg; one of them reached the top of the iceberg, splitting it completely in half.

Petrified, Sokka gasped for air, and it is only now that Katara turned to look behind her. She gasped, the two halves began to fall away from each other and the siblings can see through the widening space between them. The two halves collapse into the water; a wave larger than any Katara cast at it radiates outward toward them and they are thrown to the ice as it pushed their floe backward.

As the waves subside, their heads slightly over the edge of the ice. Sokka, holding a protective arm over Katara, turned his head toward her. "Okay, you've gone from "weird" to _"freakish"_ He releases her.

Katara astonishedly said, "You mean I did that?"

Sokka responds sarcastically, glancing at her and smirking. "Yep." Nudging her with his elbow. "Congratulations."

Several small bubbles appeared on the surface of the water directly in front of them and a small spot of water began to glow with a bright bluish hue. The two siblings scrambled back in renewed terror from the edge, just as a large, roughly spherical iceberg broke the surface of the water.

The iceberg rises above the surface, revealing its massive form to be the source of the glow. The crashing waves generated by the iceberg's rising push the floe backward as the berg itself rocks to one side, before coming to rest with its rounded dome exposed above the water. Mesmerized by the iceberg, Katara strayed closer and stared at it; behind her, Sokka halfheartedly stretched out his hand, as if to hold her back.

She narrowed her eyes and continued to look, revealing a human shape within a larger, indistinguishable mass. The human figure, perched in lotus, has glowing arrows on its head and hands. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and widened them as she realized the figure to be a boy. Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes, the same brilliant light emanating from them, eliciting shocked gasps from both of the siblings.

"He's alive! We have to help!" Before Sokka can grab it, Katara grabbed Sokka's club out of its sheath on his back and pulls her hood over her head, heading in the direction of the strange boy sealed in the iceberg.

Sokka again reached out his hand in an attempt to hold Katara back, though she was already running across the ice. "Katara, get back here!" He grabbed his spear from the ice and ran after Katara, who was already at the ice's edge. "We don't know what that thing is!" Katara hopped across the short distance between her floe and the iceberg on five tiny chunks of ice; Sokka, close behind her, does the same. Reaching the iceberg first, Katara repeatedly struck it with Sokka's club.

On her fifth strike, the club broke through the surface, and a great gust of wind - which escaped from within the iceberg - threw her and her brother back from the side of the dome. Fissures quickly snaked their way over the whole iceberg and, in a massive outward explosion, the entire upper half of the orb of ice destroyed itself. A beam of light burst from the core of the iceberg and rocketed into the sky. The iceberg emitted ripples of light upward and sideways. They heard a couple of growls at the distance, probably from tiger seals.

* * *

The temples of the world exhibited tranquility as they went through what seemed a normal day, the sages went around looking for scrolls, reading them, organizing them, some even practicing, from multiple places of the world at the same time, multiple disciplines too, firebending, waterbending and earthbending.

Some of them were polishing, admiring, or just pondering on the statues of the Avatars, all for different reasons, when they felt a ripple of energy coming from them, some looked incredulously, some in _awe_ , some in _terror_ , as the eyes of the different statues lit up in white, Kyoshi statue in Kyoshi Island, a statue of Kuruk on the Northern Water Tribe, Roku statue on his island on the temple, they all _lit up at once_.

All the masters struggled to get out of the shock, sending messages around, screaming, yelling... the time had come and the catharsis it created was something not seen in a _long time_ , what could this possibly mean.

Meanwhile, a metal ship coursed through the icebergs of the South Pole, breaking them and making their way towards a beam of light so bright it could blind in an instant. There was a multitude on the deck, all looking at it in the distance, an old man and a teenage boy engaged in conversation.

"Do you know what this means, Uncle?" The teenager asks hopefully.

"I think I have an idea, Zuko" He said with a hopeful smile.

"The Avatar is back" Zuko finishes with the same gesture, although both were wearing the same one, they both had _completely different reasons_ for it.

* * *

After a while, the gale had begun to settle. Sokka had protectively clutched Katara, but he now released her as he looked around. The light still encircles the remains of the former mountain of ice, now reduced to a hollowed-out crater. Sokka looked at his sister and they both got to their feet, Katara holding onto her brother. He pointed his spear at the crater, ready to defend them, though lowered in shock as a figure emerged slowly from the depression in the iceberg.

Brandishing his spear in defense once again, Sokka yelled "Stop!" Now standing atop the crater, the figure slowly stood up and looked down at them, the two siblings stared back in _wonder and fear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Did you enjoy it? What do you think about Katara? What do you think about their encounter? How much do you think it would have changed in these circumstances? Please, tell me everything, and review.


	3. The Southern Water Tribe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter reveals what happens when the siblings meet Aang and the next day. There are some funny things, some romantic thoughts, discussions, protectiveness and there's some action. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, which, by the way, is way longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Hope you're having a fantastic day and are ready to continue with this story.
> 
> Warning: Some minor cursing, and violence.
> 
> Especial thanks to the betas of this story. Medik55, one sad kataang writer, and the new addition, lalaanddiki. Thank you all so much for your input, suggestions, corrections, perspectives, everything. If this chapter is any good, it's because of you.
> 
> To the readers: Please, don't forget to review, I beg you, it's what keeps this story going, if you want to see more and help me improve, please give me your thoughts, whether bad or good. Thank you!
> 
> Your opinion: This chapter had been completed now for two days, I started writing the next one to keep a more consistent schedule, what do you prefer? The chapters to come out as soon as they are finished, or keep a day to the release of them? Maybe Wednesdays and Sundays.
> 
> Also, what do you think about the length? Is it too much?
> 
> Clarification: This chapter and some of the next ones may have some similarities to the show, but I assure you, as we keep going, the differences will be much more defined.
> 
> This, more than a rewrite, is an exploration of some things left unsaid, and topics that weren't covered by the show, obviously, with a different premise. Let me know if I do it justice.
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**The Southern Water Tribe.**

The circles of light finally dissipated as the boy stopped glowing. Both siblings watched at the figure, nothing more than a teenager - about Sokka's age for what it seemed - tall and lean, gave a grunt of exhaustion, and suddenly fainted. Katara gasped and ran forward to catch him before he hit the ground, he ended up being too big for her to handle, so she could only cushion his fall a little - he grunted in pain at the impact. Sokka followed behind and began to grab Katara's shoulders to get her to back up.

Katara waved his brother's hands away, annoyed, and said. "Stop it!" Katara placed the boy gently against the base of the crater. The teenager slowly opened his grey eyes as he breathed harshly. He gasped in awe as he beheld the Southern Water Tribe girl, who stared at him, in wonder, with deep blue eyes. Her hair loopies swaying in the wind.

He opened his mouth to speak, and another grunt of pain made its way up to his throat before his words, he shifted uncomfortably and then spoke hoarsely. "A-are you a s-spirit? _Am I dead_?" He asked as he blinked a couple of times, his throat and mouth dry.

She blinked a couple of times in confusion before speaking, but Sokka snorted at this and responded before her. "Ha! Katara The _Temper_ Spirit!" and he laughed a little more while Katara pointed an irritated look his way that shut him up. He was still a little afraid of her sister holding the guy so close, but he seemed to be almost dead, so that calmed him some.

Katara then looked back at Aang who could barely hold his eyes open and furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "I'm not a spirit, and...you are not dead"

He sighed appreciatively in return, looked at her canteen, and asked pleadingly. "Can I have some water, please?" And then looked back at the bottle. She nodded and hastily opened it, placing it on his mouth, seeing that he had barely any strength.

At that moment when his lips made contact with the border of the bottle her breath caught on her throat, that's the first moment when the shock wore off, and her motherly instincts told her he was ok when he got a look at him, really looked at him. _Oh, La._ He was very handsome in an exotic kind of way, the chiseled features on his face were encaptivating and the tattoos really suited him, it made him look _unique_. The storm clouds circling in his steel-gray eyes as he focused on recovering. She lowered her gaze a bit as he drank from the bottle, and noticed he barely had any clothes on, she blushed bright red when she caught sight of his uncovered chest and shoulder, focusing on the lines of his clavicle and the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed.

His muscles were different from Sokka's, they looked way more _refined_ and _defined_ as if they were the result of intense training instead of a casual one. The orange and yellow straps that covered half his torso and more than half his other arm really suited him. She heard choking and gasped, realizing he had had enough water a long time ago, her face grew hot in embarrassment and her eyes widened when she watched him continue coughing. "I'm _so_ sorry" she said hastily and then added in a caring voice that made him smile. "Are you ok?"

He coughed a couple more times and then nodded "Y-Yeah, I feel much better now". The liquid seemed to bring him the strength he was lacking and he was able to sit up straighter and look around inquisitively. "Where are we?" He asked as Katara backed up a little, still red in the cheeks.

Sokka decided this was his moment to interject, so he said in a clear and stern voice, demanding an explanation. "We are at the South Pole. Who are you? How did you get on that iceberg? What's with the tattoos? Why do you have so few clothes on? Are you a spy of the Fire Nation?!" He barraged one by one the questions straightening his posture with every question asked, in the process irritating Katara more and more by his lack of tact.

"Sokka!" She yelled, but felt a hand on her shoulder calm her down as she looked at his owner who was sporting a gentle smile, she relaxed and couldn't help but smile in return, her brother saw this and groaned.

"It 's ok." He said and then made the motion to stand up, he did so, somewhat messily, holding himself with the ice wall behind him, and then spoke a little more clearly than before. "My name is Aang." And he bowed in a gesture of greeting, tilting his whole upper body slightly with a fist pressed to his open palm in front of him.

Sokka raised an eyebrow at this but before he could question him further Katara said sweetly. "Nice to meet you, Aang...My name is Katara" She finished with a smile that he reciprocated, but then her demeanor changed to irritation and followed with. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka" Then her eyes softened towards him but her brows raised questioningly before she asked. "But, _really_...what were you doing in that ice?"

Aang looked back at the ice and inspected it, he had no idea really. "I'm not...sure" He said calmly trying to find an explanation but as he did so he heard a loud grunt from behind him and his eyes widened in recognition, before casually airbending his way up the hem of the broken sphere with a big jump and then sliding down inside.

Both siblings stood looking where he was and then where he jumped, back and forth, each time their faces grew in confusion before Katara gasped and whispered. "He's an Airbender!" Sokka was shaking his head. _How much weirder can this day get?_ He thought.

They looked at each other and walked around the sphere, to the front opening, when they saw it, a giant fluffy beast with horns. Sokka was a little scared, but most of all confused, to the point of feeling _dizzy_ , Katara backed up a couple of feet, dragging her brother with her and hiding behind him. But when she saw how Aang was hugging the monster, and petting him, her eyes softened and she calmed down a bit, Sokka was still _hyperventilating_. _Spirits, what I have done to deserve such weirdness?_

They noticed Aang was whispering things to the beast while trying to make his eyelids open, then he raised his voice a little and they listened. "Wake up, buddy!" Appa just grunted and shook, making Aang smirk mischievously, he jumped and stood on his head, then bent and started scratching behind Appa's horns, his weak spot, at the movement the gentle beast let out a low growl in pleasure and woke up. Aang got down and Appa licked him with his tongue. "Ha ha! You're ok!" He said happily, Aang seemed to have recovered completely, it astonished both siblings how fast he seemed to do so.

"What is that thing?" Sokka questioned with a trembling finger pointed at the creature.

"Oh, this is Appa, my flying bison" Aang responded cheerily with a wide smile as he buried his hands on the bison fur, petting him, to which the bison purred.

The gesture and the calmness of the beast seemed to calm Sokka enough to let on some sarcastic comment, and he snorted before responding "Right, and this is Katara, my _flying_ sister." Katara shot him an odd look.

Aang looked questioningly at Sokka for a moment, but his attention was diverted back toward his bison Appa, he smiled and shook his head "Don't mind him, boy". Katara looked at him - analyzing - his robes, the colors particularly, his tattoos and the way he moved, he remembered then how he jumped before and said out of thin air. "You are an Airbender!"

"Sure am!" Aang responded proudly, pointing to his arrow tattoo on his forehead, to which Katara smiled. _He's too cute_. She thought with a blush.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders …" He said as he walked away. "I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." He realized, however, that he was stranded in the middle of the ocean with no way home. There was an awkward silence for a second as Aang looked at Sokka and then he asked cautiously.

"Would home be...The Southern Water Tribe?"

"N-" Sokka hastily said but got cut off by his sister.

"Yes!" She said as Sokka huffs and shook his head at her, narrowing his eyes and mouthing the word. 'Spy'. She shook her head in response and looked back at Aang who was wearing an excited smile.

"Great! I'm heading there too. Appa and I ca-" He started happily but got cut off by a suspicious Sokka.

"SEE! He was heading to the Tribe to cause _harm_!" Sokka asserted while drawing his spear and pointing it at both Aang and Appa, who gave a couple of steps back.

Katara pushed Sokka's spear away again and addressed him sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye." She finished as Aang shot the two an _earnest_ grin. "We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara ran to the side of the bison.

"Oh no! I'm not hitching a ride with a strange person that just unthawed from an ancient and massive iceberg, and suddenly wants to go to my home!" Sokka retorted exasperatedly.

Katara, climbing on top of Appa with the help of Aang, responded "Are you hoping some other kind of transportation will come along and give you a ride home? Perhaps you would like to _swim_? You know, before you _freeze_ to death?" Sokka opened his mouth in defiance and pointed at Katara, ready to retaliate, but he couldn't think of anything. He sighed and bowed his head in consent and defeat.

Both siblings sat on Appa's saddle, then. Sokka had his arms crossed in front of him with a sulking expression on his face while Katara was full of excitement and anticipation.

Aang said in a deep confident voice before whipping the reins "Okay, first-time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip-yip!" Appa growled in response. He moved his tail up and down and took a huge jump into the air. He soared through the air for merely a few seconds, making it appear as though he would fly, before belly-flopping into the water with a splash. The bison began trudging through the water slowly. Katara crawled to the front of the saddle while Aang tried to get Appa flying, whipping the reins again. "Come on, Appa. Yip-yip!"

Sokka said sarcastically. "Wow, that was truly _amazing_ ..." Katara shot her brother an angry glance.

"Appa's probably just a little tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. _Wanna bet?_ " He teased Sokka who just snorted in response but cracked a smile at this, Katara too smiled at Aang, who returned the gesture, before blushing and then coughing and looking away. Aang raised an eyebrow curiously at this but before he could ask Katara spoke again.

"So...what did you need from the Southern Water Tribe?"

Aang looked away nervously from his place at the bison head, evading visual contact with Katara while he fidgeted with his robes, and then said while stuttering a little bit. "Um...I..I.." _Get it together, Aang!_ "I'm looking for a Master Waterbender" he finished simply.

"What for?" Katara asked a tad bit _confused_ , narrowing her gaze curiously.

He fidgeted with the straps of his robes until he got the perfect excuse and smirked. "Because I already mastered Airbending, I decided to go and see what I could learn from other styles of bending to help improve my own. Whether that be for adopting or integrating other movement patterns, or just learning basic offense and defense combat...Yeah, that's why I came here" He lied impressively, considering that most of the time Gyatso and the monks could catch him in an instant when he did so, but surprisingly Katara looked down and her gaze turned sad.

"Mmm...there hasn't been a Master Waterbender here in almost forty years. In fact, I'm the only Waterbender on the South Pole" She said as she picked up a little stream of water they were passing by, trying to relax her newfound _suspicions_ about Aang.

"What? That can't be right!" He exclaimed.

"Wait!" She said, wiping her head to look him in the eyes. "You're an Airbender...and nobody has seen an Airbender _in a long time_!"

A sudden shock of fear and confusion corrupted him, but he quickly turned it down in denial. "That's impossible" He said decisively. "I know we live a secluded lifestyle but we _still_ live in the temples" He explained, as if that she was referring to.

"No, that's n-" She started but then she realized what a _heavy_ piece of information she was about to deliver, and decided that she couldn't tell him, at least not on a whim of such a casual conversation. "Never mind, so...what's it like being an Airbender?" trying to change the topic immediately.

He cracked a proud smile at that and started telling her of the Temples, the Nomads' philosophy on non-aggression, pacifism, respect of life, and so on. She realized quite quickly how much he _loved_ his culture, she too loved her culture, so she found this incredibly fascinating. He finished explaining what his tattoos meant, and his status as a Master Airbender, she was really impressed, he was really young and yet a master.

She noticed how after every word spoken Aang's seemed to fight her eyes to stay open, after a tale about Gyatso and one of his pranks, he voiced out loud his tiredness and said he was taking a nap, Aang quickly felt calmness envelop him as he thought about his girlfriend, her _warmth_ and _comfort_. _Luena_. He thought with a gentle smile. Soon after he dozed off while on his best friend's head, Katara stole _dreamy_ glances his way from time to time as they traveled to the tribe while the evening came to an end.

They made it to the Tribe on Appa, while Aang was still sleeping, seemingly passed out. Both siblings were exhausted but unfortunately, as they made a touchdown on the icy border of the little village Kanna showed up. She had heard the loud sounds of an animal outside of the Tribe. She looked from the barrier of ice outside to it and gasped in _horror_ , she started screaming for help but Sokka and Katara got to her and managed to calm her down.

Kanna held them and scolded them, telling them how preoccupied she was, after that she went straight for her grandchildren's ears, pulling at them and giving them a scolding. "What did I tell you about nighttime!" He yelled in her old voice. "And what are you doing with that _beast_?!"

"Ow" "Ouch" Sokka and Katara complained while trying to get rid of Gran-Gran's hand, she let them go after a second and then reassessed the situation.

They spent a couple of minutes calming Kanna down and making her understand that the beast was really gentle, then Katara argued with them both about Aang, trying to defend him, ending up explaining to Kanna that he was passed out and seemed to be _sick_. Kanna reluctantly agreed and they all pulled the boy towards Katara's tent, she was usually the one to take care of the sick, so this was normal procedure, they simply dropped him off on Katara's bed. Sokka then went straight for the kitchen to eat a midnight snack and Katara was left alone with the boy a couple of minutes later.

She took a couple of steps towards him and noticed he was sweating, and his body heat was reaching her. She narrowed her eyes in worry and placed the back of her right hand on his forehead and gasped, he was _burning._

Her motherly instinct activated and the first thing that came to mind was cooling him off, she decided to undress him, first taking out his upper robes, one by one, leaving him shirtless, then she took out his sash and slid his pants off. She turned around and got a cloth, moistened it with cold water, and placed it on his forehead, then she sighed and calmed down.

The fatigue got to her after that, she needed sleep and she decided to undress until her bindings, while doing so she couldn't get her mind off of the images of _undressing him_ , his muscles, and particularly what she saw when she took out his... _trousers_. _Spirits_. It was making her heat up, but for a completely different reason than him. She took a couple of calming breaths and promised herself not to look at him for the _love_ of Tui and La.

She turned around from facing the flap, that's when she realized the bedding problem and facepalmed herself, she sighed but was so tired that she didn't care, in their haste they forgot a crucial part of the protocol... bringing another pallet for an extra bed. It was too late into the night, she was too tired and didn't want to trouble anyone, so she just accepted it.

She slid on the bed, beside him, while looking away and scooting _as far as possible_ in the little pallet, she took the furs from below and covered them both and sighed, still the images tormented or... _excited her_ , but after a couple of minutes of some calming deep breaths, she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

The morning breeze managed to stir her awake again, she could feel it against her almost completely uncovered torso, she could also feel the furs from her hip to her tights, but most of all, she felt a _warmth_ encompassing her _completely._

She felt it especially against her cheek and right hand, she snuggled into the warm further, pressing her face on it and skimming it with her lips, sighing _contentedly._ She started massaging it, it felt really soft to the touch and felt so, _oh so right to be in this unknown place._

After a couple of minutes in where she couldn't fall back asleep, she sighed and opened her eyes, she noticed the pale skin under her, the muscles, and gasped loudly, while making the motion to scramble back, noticing now his arm was hugging her waist, she noticed he was still sleeping and if she could see her in this position it would be _reall_ y weird for them both.

She tried very sneakily and gently to elevate herself and look around, she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle another loud gasp...she was _half on top_ of Aang, snuggled up to him, even her legs were _entangled_ with his and all of a sudden she blushed bright red and felt a warm strong enough to burn her.

_"Fuck!"_ She yelled with a whisper, her embarrassment was at an _all-time high_ , she was _freaking out_ , her breathing ragged. _How could I forget how grabby I am while sleeping?!_ She thought exasperatedly while disentangling herself from him and standing up hastily, taking a couple of steps back and trying to calm herself with breathing.

After a while, her heart seemed to settle down and she decided to put on the rest of her clothes, starting with her pants and dress, she was about to finish with that part when she heard him stir. _Oh please not yet!_ She thought as she frantically finished clothing herself, exhaling a sigh of relief.

Out of nowhere Sokka pulled the flaps aside from her tent and entered, looking between his sister and Aang, back and again, and noticing the _single bed_ and Katara's flushed cheeks, he asked loudly while pointing. "Did you _seriously_ sleep with him?!"

Katara turned around, fuming, and pointed a finger at him. "Don't blame me! _You_ guys left _as soon_ as you got him placed!" She argued back, and then realized they were too loud, she didn't want to wake up Aang and he looked back at her brother with a finger on her lips. "Shh"

"Me?! You were-"

"SHHH"

"Ugh! You could have gone and taken another pallet yourself!" He argued back, whispering.

She shook her head and sighed. "I was tired, ok! Just leave me alone!" She said and pushed him out, soon after she reentered and looked at the boy.

He turned and tossed while she put on her parka, he started sweating again all of a sudden, and he woke up _dramatically_ , breathing heavily while clutching his heart with his hand, Katara kneeled on his side and touched his shoulder gently, he recoiled but then looked at her and relaxed a little bit. " _Nightmare?_ " She asked softly and he nodded.

He didn't want to tell her, he couldn't, he just had a dream about how everything panned out when he left the Temple, _the storm, the struggle to keep going, the crash on the water, and then, whatever he did that he couldn't name_ , the amount of power and mastery he exerted to keep him and Appa alive, it was scary.

He calmed down, and she handed him his clothes, she kept looking at his tattoos as he tried to put on his clothes, that's when he noticed where he was, there was no doubt this was her tent, he could see some of her dresses, parkas, brushes and all.

He saw the pelts, and animal skin, the furs and was reminded why he and Gyatso hadn't traveled to the Water Tribes, but he quickly set the nauseous feeling down when he noticed just the one bed on the tent and asked curiously as he finished clothing himself and took his staff. "Where did you sle-''He didn't get to finish the question because Katara was dragging him out of the tent, he didn't notice the blush on her cheeks while she did so.

"Come on, I want you to meet the village" She said with extreme enthusiasm, and a touch of embarrassment. It was much later than normal on her routine, so she guessed people were already woken up. They got out of her tent, passing Sokka by who was sitting at the side of her tent, sharpening his boomerang and Katara started calling for people until there was a line in front of them.

"Aang, this is the entire village" She said happily as he pointed to them. "Entire village, Aang". Aang bowed respectfully towards the villagers, but most of them cowered away in fear, bringing a surprising look to Aang and Katara's faces while Sokka watched from the distance.

Aang uncomfortably looked around, feeling scrutinized a bit, and then whispered to Katara. "Uh, why are they all looking at me like that?" Then an elderly woman stepped forward out of the line of villagers.

"Well, no one has seen an Airbender in a _hundred years_. We thought they were _extinct_ until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

Again, the feeling of confusion arose from his chest again, and he displayed shocked disbelief when he spoke. " _Extinct?_ " _Why do they keep saying that? I just saw them a couple of days ago._ Aang reasoned simply.

Katara tried to change the topic by gesturing to the old woman and speaking again. "Aang, this is my grandmother."

Kanna responded flatly, with a dull look on her face, still the suspicions from last night fresh "Call me Gran-Gran."

A couple of kids slipped from her mother's and before they could catch them went straight to Aang, and pulled on his robes, the older of them asked. "Is the fluffy monster your pet?" He asked in a cute and simple voice.

Aang chuckled and crouched at their level while speaking softly. "He isn't my pet, _he's my best friend._ " He said with a big smile that all the kids reciprocated. "Do you want to meet him?" He asked, and all of them nodded eagerly, Aang let out a laugh and went towards Appa, having fun with the kids in the way.

Katara followed him from the distance, some of the mothers of the kids did too, feeling fearful of the stranger, but as they saw him play with them so gently, and how much fun they were having with Appa, who was the gentlest of animal they had ever seen in the South, they calmed down. Katara felt a _swell of warmth_ in her chest as he looked at him, her cheeks were getting warm as she fidgeted with the hem of her parka.

Aang, who was having a blast, got an idea of how to entertain the kids further, he made them form a line, and with a precise and masterful hand, made swirling circles with them and little air scooters appeared below the children, they giggled and laughed as they swirled around.

Katara couldn't help but smile and laugh too, it seemed so fun, she wanted to ask him for one for her too, but as she made the step in the direction, Kanna took her hand and said softly. "Come on, Katara, you have chores" Katara shoulders slumped and she sighed but agreed, _there was plenty of time later to have fun_ she thought with a smile, as she followed Kanna.

He didn't notice and kept on playing with the kids, until someone snatched his glider from his hand, before he could look, he let the kids down gently and looked to his right at Sokka, who was inspecting his staff. "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this"

Aang used a small air current to get his staff back, with a move called air suction, and explained "It's not for stabbing! It's for _airbending_." He opened his staff into a glider, making Sokka gasp in fright.

One of the village little girls excitedly exclaimed. "Magic trick! Do it again!"

"Not magic, _airbending._ " He moved his glider around him, visually demonstrating what he was talking about. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

Sokka mockingly stated his disbelief. "Ya know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!"

Aang accepted Sokka's challenge, smiling. "Check again!"

Aang grabbed hold of his glider and pushed himself off the ground, Sokka and the kids covered their faces against the sudden wind. They stared in awe as Aang made some loops and turns in the sky.

The same village girl stated in admiration. "He's flying!" Aang made another loop and sped up to soar past the gazing villagers, and then he flopped down graciously beside Sokka.

"In your face, Sokka!" He said with a smirk, this made Sokka grin back, but then his expression turned to one of deep thought, and he seemed to figure something out because he was grabbing his robes and shaking him.

"Dude! You can help us with _meat_!" He said excitedly, Aang stared at him wide-eyed as if he had gone _insane_. He shook out of Sokka's grasp and Sokka explained. "You can see animals from up there, you can tell me where to hunt, we could get much-needed food here...our reserves are dwindling" He said while looking down.

Aang now understood his excitement, and felt bad about the food issues, he wanted to help in a heartbeat, but he didn't want any meat involved, so he wondered what kind of vegetarian option they had in the Tribe, he snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Sokka _pleading_ face, and he smiled and said. "Of course I'll help you, Sokka."

Sokka smiled and patted him in the back "Thanks, man...but first...breakfast" He said while his mouth watered, Aang just chuckled and followed him. Once there he asked about the vegetables and fruits that could be found around in the South, where they would usually be found and all of that, while he munched on some seaweed noodles.

After that they got out of the Dining Tent and Aang got his glider in position and went off into the sky, he glided around for a while, he could see the last of the Yaks leaving the flat surface where the Tribe was located, he could see the Tiger Seals in the coast, and a bunch of Otter Penguins towards the west. _PENGUINS! I **must** go penguin sledding._ He noted in his mind. Then he went around the east, and then south, around some hills, and spotted what seemed like a lake that had some green and dark spots in it.

He immediately went down and landed on the side, he crouched and examined the green stuff. _Yep. Without a doubt, seaweed._ He thought with a smile, there were _thousands and thousands_ of leaves, encompassing a good part of the lake, there were also little black spots towards the lake interior, he glided towards the center and took one of the black thingies, realizing it was some kind of fruit, a sea prune he remembered from what the women of the tribe told him. "Perfect!" He said with a grin and got back to the Tribe, with both vegetables.

When he got back and handed Sokka what he found, the grin from Sokka's face dropped somehow, tho Aang didn't notice, as he explained. "I found a huge cluster of these things, Southeast, in a lake past the mountains, I'm sure we can seek a path there, it should last you _months_ " He said happily.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was expecting some _meat_ , but this is good enough. Thanks, Aang" He said with a slight smile, already feeling better about the guy, at least he was helpful. But then he remembered what had happened in the morning and the looks his sister was giving the guy and asserted with an _angry_ look. "Hey man, I have a bone to pick with you. And you better pay attention because I'm going to say this once, ok? _No funny business with my sister!"_

Aang looked dumbfounded at him for a second, then choked and shook his head, while questioning, having gotten the hint. " _What?!_ I have a girlfriend, Sokka! It's not at all like that" He finished while moving his hands to the sides.

Sokka visibly relaxed at this, and sighed audibly, apparently _, there was no work to do on that front_ , so he nodded, muttered 'yes' under his breath, and turned around. He left Aang alone as he went to the gatherers and explained the situation.

Aang supposed this was his free time, he didn't know yet what to do, he guessed now he had to go to the North Pole and train there. _Just like the monks wanted._ He thought with a frown, at the end of it all he would be agreeing to their conditions, so he felt he should get back to the Temple, after all, the thought was somewhat scary to him and made him feel a knot in his stomach for various reasons.

In that thought, he remembered Appa, and paced towards his best friend, some kids were still playing with him, and he noticed Appa's look of _distress_ , both from the kids' extended presence and what it looked like...hunger. _Of course, Appa is hungry._ He thought while he facepalmed, and devised the perfect plan. He turned down the kids gently and then motioned for Appa to come to him.

He embraced him and petted him as he heard his stomach grumble and let out a chuckle. "Alright boy, look there." Aang said as he pointed past the hills. "There is some seaweed for you, come back when you're done with your lunch, okay?" He said as he smiled and nuzzled his face on the fur, Appa grunted and went on his way.

Aang felt some tapping on his shoulder as he watched his best friend go, he turned around and was met by Katara's grinning and slightly _blushing_ face. "Hi!" She said shyly and waved awkwardly. _Dumb Katara! He's right in front of you! Why the wave?_ She scolded herself but didn't show it.

He smiled at her, somewhat _awkwardly_ too, because of his little chat with Sokka, and then responded gently. "Hello, Katara!"

She smiled and looked him in the eye, and then said. "I just finished all my chores...do you maybe...want to do something?" She asked hopefully.

Aang's mind went straight to the penguins, and he said excitedly. "Yeah! I just saw some penguins west of here...I want to go penguin sledding!" He said like if he was a kid begging his parents, Katara laughed at his goofiness and nodded.

They fell in pace as they walked westward, talking all the while, first about the kids on the tribe, Katara recalled how good he was with children, and Aang just shrugged it off because he was childish at heart, they laughed at this and he asked what she thought about children, and she responded with how much she loved teaching them and seeing them grow, he told her what he found for Sokka, and after that, she popped the question, as gently as she could, trying not to make him think about what Gran-Gran had said about the Airbenders being extinct, or the murmurs she heard from the rest of the villagers.

"So...what are you going to do now that you don't have a Master Waterbender here?" She asked softly while walking still.

He sighed and then thought for a moment, but there was no other choice, so he said simply, trying not to uncover his real reasons in any way. "I guess I'll travel to the North Pole" Katara perked up at this, how had she not thought about this, then he spoke again, he hadn't asked too much about her waterbending and he was curious, so he asked. "How's your waterbending going?"

She sighed in disappointment and admitted with a slight frown. "It's really basic...but I'm trying really hard, I...I feel at my best when I'm waterbending...it's just this feeling of...of-".

" _Of oneness_ " He finished gently with a knowing smile.

"Yes! That's just the right word to describe it!" She said with a smile. "It's like it's just me and my element….I love it so much! I wish I could learn everything, I can't even imagine what a Master Waterbender could do...It thrills me" She finished but then slumped down. "But I'm just stuck here... _without a master_ " She said with a twinkle of insinuation.

The despair in her voice did something to him, and he felt compelled to speak and offer his help "This isn't right. A Waterbender needs to master water." Then thought for a moment, before looking at her sad eyes and deciding something. "Well, ok...I still need a Master Waterbender, and...I'll be going to the North Pole...maybe, if you want...I could take you there?" He finished quietly, he didn't know if this was reasonable, they had just met, but for some reason, he wanted everyone to have a chance to reach their _full_ potential.

She widened her eyes instantly and beamed at him, before whispering in awe. "You'd do that for _me_?"

Aang straightened his posture while walking and said simply. "Y-Yeah. No probl-" He couldn't finish the sentence because Katara had jumped from his side and was tackling Aang in a _bone-crushing_ hug while she thanked him again and again. He blushed at the contact because while he was talking to her he had noticed how _beautiful_ the girl was, her face was _perfect_ , her cute little nose, her plumpy lips, beautiful blue big eyes, her chestnut fluffy hair, and the chocolate skin tone, she was truly gorgeous, and now having the girl wrapped up onto him...he could also feel two _very_ round things pressed against his chest, encompassing this all... he felt _extremely_ guilty.

He pushed her away swiftly, a little bit harsher than he intended and she frowned. Katara realized her position, blushed embarrassed, and backed up, muttering. "Sorry, I just-" but then looked at his expression of guilt and asked gently. "What 's wrong?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "Oh, sorry...It's just...I have a girlfriend and I don't think she would like me hugging other girls" Aang finished simply while trying to recover from his own blush.

" _Oh_ " She said simply. She felt _heartbroken_ , but not out of rejection, but of _sadness_ towards him. If her assumptions were correct, his girlfriend was long dead, she couldn't even comprehend how he would react to the amount of loss that she would have to reveal to him at some point, she didn't dare think if something like that happened to everyone she knew. The weight of the thought hit her and she felt tears well upon her eyes, but wiped them off before he could see them, and continued walking.

He saw how _bad_ she seemed to take that, and it was kind of weird, he wanted to comfort her, but what could he say... _maybe penguin sledding would lift her spirits up_. So he upped the pace.

Not long after they made it to the penguins, Katara taught him how to catch one, and soon after all that conversation was forgotten, and the only thing in their minds was how much _fun_ they were having as they zoomed past mountains, tunnels, and more. They came to a halt after the slope had flattened, rolling in their stomach and laughing _hysterically_. "I haven't done that since I was a kid" Katara said happily.

"You're _still_ a kid" Aang said with a smile, but then looked around and gasped.

There, just a couple of dozens of feet in front of him was a Fire Navy ship, so he asked with clear confusion in his voice. "What's a Fire Navy ship doing here?"

Katara realized this was a good time as any, and said simply "This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first _attacks_."

Aang whipped his head towards her with _extreme_ confusion painted across his face as he asked "Wait, back up! _Attacks_?"

"They started a couple of years after the war started" She replied while looking him in the eyes, already feeling sorry for him.

"I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war." He reasoned as his breathing and heartbeat picked up.

"Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?" She asked seriously, trying to make him see.

He responded with some uncertainty. "I don't know. A few _days_ , maybe?"

"I think it was more like a _hundred years_ " She prodded gently.

Aang answered in full disbelief and slightly accusing manner. " _What?!_ That's impossible! Do I look like a hundred-fifteen-year-old man to you?"

"Think about it. The War is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there the whole time!" Aang's expression changed to one of comprehension. "It's the only explanation." She said softly.

" _No_ " He whispered in denial. " _No! That can't be true_ " He declared, and made his way towards the ship.

"No! We can't go in there!" She said hastily and put a hand on his chest, restraining to continue farther, he just looked at her with pleading eyes and said softly.

"If what you're saying is true, I _need_ to see this. _Please_." All her resistance crumbled, and the look on his face said it all, she let him go and followed him inside with a scared look on her face

The two ventured closer toward the ship. Aang helped Katara climb some of the blocks of ice that lay beside the ship and they crawled through a hole in the hull of the ship. The two walked through the silent rooms of the shipwreck. Some white hamsters roamed the otherwise deserted ship. Aang entered a room stocked with weapons in various places. Their steps echoed throughout the ship, there was an _eerie_ sensation to all of it, a bad feeling settling on both stomachs.

All the evidence was here, but he was still doubtful until he remembered something crucial, he remembered the _trade route_ between the tribe and the temple, how they traded bison shed fur and fruits for medicinal herbs and special berries for dyes that only grew on the South Pole. And these people were saying that they hadn't seen an Airbender in a hundred years, it just didn't add up, it was as good evidence as any.

He stopped walking a little past a door, staff in hand, and choked a sob, placing his left hand on his mouth, Katara placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, but as soon as he felt it, it was gone, and in his places, he heard a yelp, and a scream. "Aang!"

He turned around and gasped, there were a couple of Fire Nation soldiers holding her down, they must have come from the door, he turned to the side he was facing before and suddenly there were more soldiers, they were surrounded. He looked back at Katara and commanded "Let her go!"

But he was met by a scoff, as a new soldier, the leader probably because he didn't have a mask, appeared from the shadows and stood at the side of Katara, he had a nasty scar on his face, covering his eye, they guy inspected him for a second, looking at his tattoos and then decisively held a fire dagger to her throat, making her yelp in pain, he then spoke confidently. "Surrender _Avatar_ , and we'll let her go"

At the word Avatar, Katara gasped, she couldn't believe it, but it was obvious, the lights when they got him out of the iceberg, that he was probably the last Airbender, his nervousness when she asked him about it, _Aang was the Avatar._ There was still _hope_. She remembered fondly all the stories her grandmother used to tell her about the Avatar, and he was right there in front of her, she hadn't lost hope in spite of the conditions of the tribe, and that trust was now well placed.

Aang didn't think it for a second, he was going to agree, but he needed confirmation that they would hurt her. "Do you promise no harm will come to her?" He asked seriously. The lack of denial confirmed to Katara that he indeed was the Avatar.

But before the teenager could respond, another soldier, much fatter, appeared to his side and gently said with a smile. "We promise"

They walked the path outside the ship, Aang still unrestrained as they held Katara gently now until they got out, they all looked at each other, and as soon as they left Katara free five soldiers held the Avatar in place. But they didn't know Katara was a Waterbender, she unfroze the water below a couple of soldiers' feet and encased them in it, then she breathed ice.

In the soldiers scramble to free themselves they let him go and he airbent a couple of them towards the ship's hull with an air blast aided by his staff, they were knocked out instantly, but there were still more than _three dozen_ soldiers outside.

He watched as a stream of fire made its way towards Katara, he jumped in front of it and dissipated it with the staff, he stood there, Katara didn't know what else to do as she tried throwing water at the fires, he reflected and redirected the fire blast all he could, he wouldn't last much longer, so he decided to try something _different_ , he jumped forward and made a wide air swipe, kicking half the soldiers to their asses. He now realized how hard it was to manage the air here in the South, it was much colder, thus much _denser_ and he struggled to manage it. He made a mental note of the fact and started attempting to adapt to his new environment.

The retaliation was a _mirage_ of fire blast at his way, he couldn't evade them all on the floor so he invoked an air sprout below him, elevating him from the floor as a tornado-like wind kept him up there, he could deviate and evade easily their offense, even when the one with more experience, the old man, _charged_ an attack and impulsed himself forward, drawing both his hands together pointed at him while a continuous blast of fire erupted from his hand, Aang countered him with an air blast and breath of wind, both collided in the air in front of them and _exploded_.

He lost himself so much in the fight, that he forgot he was defending someone, and as he looked down after the explosion, he saw Katara held down but four soldiers, he immediately backed down and surrender, as soon as he did so a couple of soldiers took the staff from his hands and cuffed him with rope on his hands and feet, but then he spoke as he watched Katara struggle. "Please, let her go!"

The old man stood in front of him and replied simply, still _mystified_ by his airbending, something that he hadn't seen in his entire life. "Can you promise she won't attack us?" He said while he glanced towards the Waterbender, who was being a pain in the ass for the soldiers to handle, twisting around and breaking the ice on their feet, Aang nodded and spoke to Katara, _pleadingly_.

"Katara! Go to the tribe, it's ok!" His voice caught her attention, but she still fought against what he wanted. " _Please_ , everything is going to be alright." He said simply and then winked, she sighed and nodded, before she stopped struggling. "There, let her go!" He added then to the old man, which nodded towards the soldiers and they let her go.

She stood there not doing what to do and then Aang spoke again. "Go Katara! It's ok." She had welled up tears in her eyes as she nodded and turned around, running towards the tribe.

Zuko bent down and took the staff from the ice, this boy was almost able to best all of them alone, if it wasn't for that girl, he could have beaten all of them, and this staff was obviously _enhancing_ his bending. He looked Aang in the eyes and said simply "You won't be needing _this_ anymore." Then the scarred teenager ignited the wooden relic until it was so brittle it could be broken by the winds it created.

Aang inhaled deeply, all the memories that the simple piece of wood held for him, of him and Gyatso making it, his first flight, flying beside the bison in the temples, all of it, _gone_ , in an _instant_. The pain was _excruciating_ , but he tried to calm down, breathing deeply. _In. Out. In. Out._ He kept it as a mantra, and then he realized that the staff wasn't important for him materially speaking, but for the memories it invoked, and then he realized once again, that the staff didn't hold the memories, _but his mind did_. He found some peace about that notion, but he still was a little pissed off, there was no necessity to do that.

They were carrying him towards the shore, probably to another ship, he noticed at his side the old man, who seemed much more _calmed_ and _kind_ than the rest of the people around, and he tried to get a word to him. " _Why_ do this? There is no need to fight, there is no need for _this_ " He said simply, the old man looked at him solemnly and spoke sagely.

Iroh looked at his nephew, who was walking in front of them - far enough he couldn't hear them - while he responded. "Sometimes, _to understand_... you need to fight"

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, her tears long out of stock, the crack of her feet as she stepped on the ice gave a rhythm to her frantic movements, she recalled a time when she ran this fast, but she didn't want to remember that _particular_ incident when she was just a young little girl.

Soon enough the contours of the Tribe were revealed to her as she ran eastward, she could see a small group of people coming back from what it seemed the expedition towards the seaweed lake, and she ran straight to them, moving her arms frantically and yelling Sokka's name.

When the group noticed, Sokka looked at the person waving and recognized her, running to her to meet her on the way, afraid that she had been hurt, when they were close enough to talk he asked hastily. "Katara, what happened?" as she put her hands on her knees and breathed, trying to recover.

"Aang...firebenders...captured" She said between breaths, pointing in the direction she had just come.

" _What?!_ Firebenders?!" Sokka gasped.

Once the air was back in her lungs, she straightened up and took his brother by the shoulders with her hands, with a serious tone and look she said. "We got ambushed in the ship, they captured me, and Aang gave himself up for me...they said he was the _Avatar_ " She breathed that last part quietly, remembering how Aang didn't deny it. Then he looked at her brother pleadingly and said. " _Please_ , we _have_ to help him"

Sokka nodded and then led her to the Village. "Come, let's have a talk with Gran-Gran". He knew they had to help him, the guy had helped them greatly, the amount of seaweed and sea prunes in the lake was astonishing, it could last years probably, and he didn't ask anything in return. Plus, he was the Avatar, the world needed him, and if he was captured by Firebenders...he didn't want to think about the future of the world if that were to happen.

They rapidly got down to the tribe, and explained the situation to everyone, paying special attention to Gran-Gran, Katara retold the tale, and the villagers expressed admiration for the boy when he gave himself up, but most of all, you could see the expressions of _unrelenting hope_ when she mentioned he was the Avatar. Gran-Gran nodded through all of it, her expression _solemn_ , and then Katara said.

"Gran, we are going to rescue him" She said decisively, and then Sokka interjected.

"They probably came on another ship, I doubt we could take it down, Katara" He said, and then expressed the truth. "I doubt we can fight them all, if...we get him out and come back here, they'll just follow us" He reasoned.

Katara looked at both of them and then admitted something. "He told me he would take me to the North Pole, and...I want to go with him". She felt Aang needed her in some ways, especially when he realized the condition of the world, and of the Air Nomads. "I want to help him"

Sokka looked between the two as Kanna's look of understanding settled in, then he voiced himself out gently. "I want to go too" surprised both of them. "You won't need my hunting anymore with the seaweed Aang discovered, and...I want to go find Dad" He said decisively.

Kanna looked at them both, took a step closer, and embraced them both _tenderly_ , before stating in a voice full of hope and admiration "You have a long journey ahead of you." Kanna stopped the hug and turned to face Katara. "It's been so long since I've had _hope_ , but you brought it back to life, _my little Waterbender._ " She hugged Katara who had tears in her eyes as she returned the embrace, Kanna then turned to Sokka. "And you, _my brave warrior_ , be nice to your sister, and tell my son I miss him"

Kanna hugged Sokkao, slightly embarrassed, patted her back. "Yeah, okay Gran." He smiled broadly when she released him, he couldn't admit it, but he was holding back tears at his grandmother.

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. _Now your destinies are intertwined with his._ " The two siblings glanced at each other uneasily, this was new pressure Katara realized, but it was just what she needed, _change_.

They got their things ready, sleeping bags, clothes and Sokka prepared a canoe. "There's no way we're going to catch a warship with a canoe." Katara pointed.

"Get in, we are going to save your _crush_ " He teased.

Katara's cheeks flushed and she turned around, just in time to catch a sight of Appa's form as he approached, with the hems of his mouth covered in seaweed. He made his presence known by growling and Katara said brightly. "Appa!" as she began running toward the bison. Sokka sighed in response, but he knew it was the better choice.

They both climbed on top of him, Katara on top of his head, and Sokka back in the saddle, then she whispered in the bison's ear. "Let's go Appa" They waved goodbye at the villagers that had surrounded them. "Bye Gran-Gran" She said with a smile directed at Kanna. And next thing she knew Appa had jumped in the water, they didn't know where the ship was, so it would be pretty difficult to locate him at this angle, that's when she remembered that supposedly, Appa could fly. "How do we make him fly?"

Sokka snorted and declared blandly. "Do you still think this beast can fly?" Appa grunted and shook his body, resulting in Sokka being tossed around on the saddle, Katara laughed in response and stroked Appa.

"That's what you get!" Katara said with a big smile, Sokka just huffed and straightened up.

"Alright so... let's try some _magic words_!" He replied unamused.

* * *

They carried Aang to the coast, towards a ship that was hidden by an iceberg. They walked through the plank up and they met with a couple of soldiers waiting there, the guy with the scar said teasingly. "I told you that ship was as good a trap as any"

The soldier, who seemed to be high rank too scoffed and responded. "You just got lucky they went there"

"Whatever" the teenager said, then he commanded. "Take him to the prison". As soon as he said that four soldiers were carrying him inside, below the deck, towards a couple of halls and turns, that he memorized in the way, the old man was following them too. They reached his cell and looked him up, still handcuffed with the ropes but now having his legs free to roam around.

When the soldiers went, and just the old man remained, he spoke. "I'm sorry, I promise no harm will come to you, Avatar" and then he bowed and left.

After about fifteen minutes, when everything had calmed down, Aang decided to make his move, his extensive training and stretching assisted his extra flexibility. He managed to slip his fingers out of his cuffs, and then took a deep breath and made the motion for the air blades, cutting a little door through the metal bars, then he whispered, "I'm sorry too."

He made sure the bars dropped without making a sound, and then sneaked towards one of the guards, he threw a swift breeze towards a cup of tea, making it shatter in the ground, the guard growled and stood up, on his way to pick up a brush, Aang made his way out of the prison room, and towards the halls, he remembered the way he came, so he followed that, crouching and doing his best with his step, _as light as a feather._

He could see the light from the deck as he turned left and got to the last part of the hall, but as he closed in he heard an alarm, and a bunch of guards flowing down through the stair that directed to the desk, knowing he had no option, he attacked before they could, with the _sole purpose_ of drawing them back to make room for an escape.

The two columns of soldiers closed in, Aang took a hold of the air between them, placed his hands and arms flat in front of him, with the palms of his hands facing each other, and in one motion spread them to his sides - creating two air blasts that made the soldiers bump against the walls of the hall - and jumped forward using air propulsion - negating the resistance of the wind - to make a mad dash towards the stair and up towards the desk.

He hadn't really thought out what he would do when he got here, he didn't have either Appa or his glider...and what made it worse, _to his horror_ , was that the desk was plagued with Fire Nation soldiers, celebrating the capture of the Avatar, there were a few tables here and there with men sitting, drinking sake and laughing, there was even music being played by a band.

When they heard the sound of the impact and saw Aang come out of the stair, they all looked at him for a second, and Aang said with an awkward wave "Umm..Hello" before the crew threw everything they were doing - knocking chairs and tables on the way - and blasting fire towards him.

He jumped out of harm's way, towards the center of the desk, and quickly drew his arms inward towards his chest, as he crouched a little, and then expanded all of a sudden, creating an air bomb, a powerful, outwards moving air current in all directions around him. The bomb was enough to throw some soldiers out of the ship, and knock out most of the rest on the rail. The party was _completely_ destroyed.

The band, who had stopped playing the moment they saw Aang, quickly got their shit together, and started blasting fire, especially Iroh, who had been playing the Tsungi horn, he tried to hold Aang off, Aang deviated his blasts towards the sides, but then felt another one from his right, this one from the scarred Firebender. "Zuko, at the same time!" The old man yelled.

Zuko did as told, and shot short fire streams coordinated with Iroh towards Aang, said boy was barely holding them off, defending himself with air shields, once, twice, three times he did that, but every time he made a step back until he was almost touching the rail.

Then, Zuko and Iroh looked at each other, and with the sole purpose of subduing the Avatar, shot a fire blast in complete synchrony towards Aang, it was _too_ much, Aang was able to deflect about half of it, but was thrown back, his front robes singed in the process, as he flew from the desk to the water below, _his body limp_.

Katara, Sokka, and Appa got just in time to see his body fall, both siblings gasped and Katara yelled horrified with tears in her eyes. "Aang! No!"

Aang fell and flopped inside the water, as he sank further underwater he heard Katara's voice " _Aang! Aang! Aang!_ " His eyes closed, seemingly unconscious suddenly _open_ , glowing a _bright white_ , along with his arrow tattoos, and he frowned _angrily_. He steadied himself in the water and began swiveling around, a waterspout forming around him. He rocketed upward and erupted from the surface, riding a _humongous_ spinning water vortex.

Zuko's ship ended up being overshadowed by the waterspout. Zuko and Iroh looked up in horror, as Aang raised a _gigantic_ wall of ice behind and then above him, the wall fractured multiple times, and then the remains shot forward towards the ship, the ice daggers punctured the soldiers' clothes and _pinned_ them to the ground, Zuko and Iroh included, and the bigger pillars _pierced_ through the sides of the hull, the deck, and the tower, leaving everything in _shambles_. Aang used the shock of the crew to land on the upper deck graciously and stood there for a moment.

Sokka and Katara leaned over the side of Appa's saddle watching in shock."Did you see what he just did?!" Katara said, amazed.

Sokka replied while impressed. "Now that was some waterbending!"

Aang collapsed onto the ground of the deck from exhaustion, his eyes and tattoos ceasing to glow. Appa growled and landed on the deck. Katara and Sokka slid down and quickly ran toward the unconscious Avatar. Katara said worriedly. "Aang! Are you okay?" She kneeled down, holding Aang with Sokka following close behind.

Aang smiled weakly. "Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka. I knew you would come."

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka replied with a gentle smile.

Aang replied weakly. "We need to leave"

Sokka said while rising. "Come here" Katara and Sokka helped Aang to climb atop Appa's head. Katara still stood beside the large beast while Aang lied on top of his head. Three soldiers raised themselves after being knocked down by Aang's water attack and menacingly approached her and his brother.

Katara took a step back and slowly and precariously bent a stream of water from the puddle, causing the men to slow down and gasp in surprise. She swung her arms around in an attempt to whip them, however, only succeeded in freezing Sokka's leg, encasing him in ice in the process. Sokka complained while he shivered. "Katara!"

"Sorry" She said sheepishly before melting the ice from his feet, he had a couple of soldiers on his back, and he started to fight them off, cursing his sister for his shaking limbs.

The soldiers behind Katara resumed their approach. Katara turned around, her back facing them, and drew another stream of water. She closed her eyes tightly, swung her arms behind her, and turned around to see one of the soldiers completely frozen in a casing of ice, his arm extended outward to her, still twitching in an effort to grab her. She backed away slowly, but turned around and quickly ran toward Appa. She began mounting Appa, while Sokka was trying to fight three soldiers with his boomerang and club. Katara called out urgently. "Hurry up, Sokka!"

Sokka muttered to himself, as he used his boomerang to knock one soldier out. "I'm just a guy, with a boomerang, looking for his father" He said as he smashed his club against the second soldier's ribs, effectively making him gasp for air. "I didn't ask for all this _flying and magic_!" He managed to scare the last guy with a yell and he laughed while he ran towards Appa and called frantically "Yip-yip! Yip-yip!" Sokka mounted Appa, who grunted and took flight, flying past the cabin of the ship.

Appa climbed higher and higher while the trio laughed as they escaped successfully. Aang waved goodbye as Appa disappeared around the cliff. After a while, they all calmed down and watched as Appa soared lazily in the sky while the sun was beginning to set. Aang was perched on the rim of the saddle, while Sokka and Katara sat at the back of it.

Katara broke the silence with a bewildered tone. "How did you do that?! With the water? It was the most _amazing_ thing I've ever seen!"

Aang shrugged and quietly, slightly downcast, sitting on the edge of the saddle, responded "I don't know. I just sort of ... _did it._ "

Katara was curious, but seriously asked "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because ..." Turned away slightly; saddened. "I never wanted to be." A dark cloud passed overhead, shadowing their figures. Shafts of sunlight streaming through the clouds. Aang in front, looking discouraged over the side with Sokka and Katara looking at him.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara said gently, knowing very well what must be the cause of his misery.

Aang replied broodingly "And how am I going to do that?" _I failed everyone_. He thought dejected.

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?" She prodded simply.

Aang looked at Katara. "That's what the monks told me." _The monks_. He echoed on his mind.

Katara brightened a bit. "Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending!" then smiling and brightening up completely. "We can learn it together!" Aang still seemed downcast but that wasn't going to ruin Katara's mood who now faced her brother cheerfully. "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some Firebender heads on the way...and we could meet up with Dad!"

Sokka smiled content and replied "I'd like that. I'd _really_ like that."

Katara optimistically announced. "Then we're in this _together_!"

Aang smiled at her lightly and then pulled out a rolled-up scroll - a map - and sighed deeply "All right, but before we learn waterbending... I need to visit _home_ " He said determinedly, trying to keep the feeling of dread and uncertainness that threatened to consume him while looking ahead towards the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again!
> 
> First, let me clarify about some of the perspectives, most of the characters don't change too much from how the show portrayed them in the extra year they grew, that's why it didn't feel right to show Zuko's perspective. Now, as they interact with this older Aang, their perspectives and thoughts will change from the show, and then I'll add the perspectives of more characters.
> 
> Enough of that! What did you think? Is this what you expected? What do you think about this new Aang? about Katar? Sokka? Zuko? What do you think will happen next chapter? Did you like the flow of the chapter? Please, tell me everything!


	4. The Southern Air Temple. Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! How are you doing?
> 
> First of all, I'd like to invite every Kataang fan to the Kataang discord, you might find the link on the Kataang subreddit. You can talk with us writers about our fics or also discuss them with fellow readers. Really cool community.
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/2rkEtetzRR
> 
> Second of all, I'm starting a multi-chaptered modern au fic, that will have much more focus on smut, it's coming out soon. So check it out. Life changer will be on hold after I get these ideas out of my head.
> 
> Last week was a little rough and I didn't really have the time to write, but that's over now and I come with a new chapter. First, it was a really long chapter, and I decided to split it. So here you go!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads this and keeps up.
> 
> Special thanks to my betas that help me out incredibly.
> 
> And super special thanks to everyone who reviews, they keep this story going, so please, take a moment to review.
> 
> Warning: Some of the images described might be disturbing.
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you made it! Hope you liked it! What do you think will happen next? Will Aang start to feel better? What will happen with Luena? The Temple? Where to next?
> 
> Please, take a moment to review, and tell me everything. Thank you!

**The Southern Air Temple. Part 1.**

It took a while to completely calm their frantic beating hearts, both Sokka and Katara hadn't experienced anything like this before. This was a true adventure, and as they looked at each other they smiled. Katara had been pleading for something like this, for a _change_ , and Sokka was welcoming it as enthusiastically.

As the icebergs went by they pointed and chatted about places they had visited, trying to understand how the rest of the South Pole looked. A while later Katara took a peek at Aang, she was _concerned_ first, but... _aroused_ second.

His upper clothes had been completely singed, basically _condemning_ him to be shirtless - to Katara's thankful eyes - and it was _glorious_. He had his back was to her and she could see a couple of scars, the hard lines of his muscles as they glistened against the pale sky, the arrow lines of his tattoos providing a beautiful contrast against his skin, she hadn't gotten a close look at them, but there seemed to be patterns embedded on them.

Soon enough, a question arose from her mind, and as she was about to ask it Sokka beat her to the punch.

"Aang?" he said softly, trying to get a reaction first, and when Aang turned his head and raised an eyebrow, he proceeded. "How are you _possibly_ not cold? I mean...it's winter AND we are in the South Pole?!" he said dramatically, waving his hands around as if it was impossible.

Aang smiled at his gesture and then turned a bit more, Katara almost _swooned_ , she could see now his beautifully defined chest and abs, the lines of his clavicles, neck, biceps, the sight was _mouth-watering_ for her, and she blushed and bit her lip, but she could not f _or the spirits_ look away. He responded simply. "An Airbender can warm himself from the core using proper breathing techniques," he averted his look to the side and continued, "The Monks used to call it Heat Regulation." and then he frowned and turned back around, holding his gaze forward and exhaling a heavy sigh. _Monks_.

Katara's blush soon turned into a frown, and she looked at Sokka, who was looking at her, he just shrugged after a second and then went to the rim of the saddle to look down on the passing ice sheets.

She had to talk to Aang, she knew this. That didn't make it any less hard, but right now was not the time. She looked at Aang again, and his posture slugged a little. He must be tired... _as we are_. She thought while asserting her own fatigue. Tomorrow morning, when everyone had had their own share of sleep, she would.

The sun was quickly setting, and the coldness of the air settled as well, now without a source of heat, only the _frostiness_ remained. This altitude and the lack of a proper shelter meant that this was probably the coldest she had ever been. She quickly dispatched her sleeping bag, which with the parka had to be enough.

Sokka quickly noticed and they both started to settle on the saddle, while the sun hid behind some icebergs, the last rays of sun reaching them. When they finished the placement and accommodations, they snuggled into their furs and sleeping bags, each on a side of the saddle. Katara called out to Aang, who seemed oblivious to the endeavor. "Aang, we are going to sleep...you should too," She said that last part softly while settling her face on the furs, Aang looked at her and nodded.

The initial displeasure of the cold was diminished, but she couldn't find the heat to stay comfortable, she looked at the side of her brother and found him already asleep and drooling onto the saddle's floor. _But we just settled...how is already asleep?_ She asked herself with furrowed eyebrows.

The shivers and murmurs from the saddle managed to call Aang's attention, and he turned and looked back to it, finding a shivering Katara under some blankets and a sleeping bag, he bit his lip in thought. He was in a dark place on his mind, but he couldn't deny help if he could give it. He took a deep breath and exhaled, then gave a couple of rubs and words of direction and appreciation to his best friend, and stepped into the saddle.

He looked down to Katara and laid down next to her, she was lost in her battle against the cold, so she didn't notice, he spoke softly as not to startle her. "Hey," he said, and Katara turned, opened her eyes to rest on his, and gasped, they were really close and she blushed instinctively. At least _some_ kind of heat was reaching her cheeks. "I saw you shivering and...maybe if you sleep next to me it would be better" he suggested and she nodded eagerly, both for some warmth and to have him near.

She snuggled to his side, he was outside of her sleeping bag and blankets, but still, he was very warm and she sighed in contentment. "Thanks," she said gently, genuinely, and he turned his head from resting on his back position and smiled at her. She blushed then again, both from his gaze and for _something_ that could be better. She was still cold, but at the same time, she didn't want to push him. After a while, her needs won out and she asked shyly. "C-can you...umm...get under the blankets?" she finished and when his eyes widened she hastily explained, shivering. "I'm still _r-really_ cold...p-please"

He looked down to her quivering lips, and her paler than usual face, and took a deep breath, and nodded, she smiled in triumph and lifted her blankets to make space for him. As soon as he was settled she snuggled up to his side and tried to wind up an arm to hug him, but the sleeping bag was in the way, she wasn't going to ask for that much, plus, the heat was now reaching her and she couldn't ask for more. "Thank you, this is p-probably the coldest night of my life," she thanked and explained.

She was really close, he could feel her breath tickling his neck and cheeks, so he didn't dare turn to her, he just smiled while in his position and spoke softly while looking up at the night sky. "It's always colder the higher you go...I guess as an Air Nomad I'm used to it...tho Airbending comes in handy," he replied with a cheeky grin and she smiled, now it seemed as good a time as any for _the talk_...but first he needed some soothing.

She pondered what she could use to start a conversation, she was still looking at him from the side, he had his eyes open looking at the night sky, she lost herself looking at them, and how they reflected the stars above.

She was startled out of her trance when he spoke next, softly, the sound barely reaching her. "What do you think they are?" He said gently while looking up. She was confused for a second, but then understood, she turned and laid on her back while scooting closer to him to keep warm.

The image of Gran-Gran popped up on her mind and she smiled, she responded in _wonder_ , equally soft, while some clouds passed by. "My Gran-Gran used to tell me that the stars are holes in the sky that connect the Spirit and the Mortal Worlds and that the Spirits look down on us from them," she finished gently while looking up to the different bright stars, some seemingly yellow, others blue, some shimmering, some still.

Aang stirred next to her, and she turned to see him smile up, and then he whispered. "I like that version...this might sound crazy, but...Gyatso used to tell me every star is like a sun, and that around them there is a place just like this, a planet, and that every planet is in a different state," he stated, and when he turned to his side to see a quizzically looking Katara he continued. "For example, a world where I was born a Waterbender, and you an Air Nomad, one where I had green eyes, and you golden ones, and on and on…" He finished while getting on his back again.

She smiled and pondered on it for a second, and then got back on her back and responded. "That is a little weird...I mean...that there is another me who's probably looking up at the stars and asking the same question we just asked...that's _spooky_ ," she said and she laughed a bit, Aang joined her. "We should ask Sokka, he usually has the right answer to that kind of stuff...but I'm sure I won't have anything to do about the Spirits and _'magic'_ " She said that last part getting her hands out of the sleeping bag and mimicking quotation marks, they laughed at that for a while, and then silence consumed them.

Aang turned his head and looked at her when he asked. "Do _you_ believe in the Spirits?"

She turned her head and looked at him in the eyes, hers glazed over slightly when she spoke softly while bringing her hand out of the blankets to touch her mother's necklace. "Yes...I think I heard one _very_ special spirit one time".

He watched her expression, who seemed between inviting and defensive, he couldn't really decide, but he took the risk and asked as delicately as possible. "Can you tell me more?"

She waited for a while, and he thought she was going to deny him, but then she turned her head up and nodded while she spoke tenderly into the night bright sky. "I lost my mother to the war," she started.

"I'm so sorry, Katara" He said genuinely while he took a hand out of the blankets and touched her shoulder, she looked at him and nodded, then she continued.

"When...when we were saying our goodbyes to her...I-I was crying a lot and...I really needed a hug or some comfort, but my father's, brother's, or grandmother's weren't enough...you see," she said and pulled out her necklace for him to inspect. "This is my mother's necklace, I wear it every day now...but that day it was the first time I wore it and I sought her comfort by touching it, but...when I did I...I _swear_ I heard her speak...I like to think it was her Spirit saying goodbye to me," she finished while a single tear slid down her right cheek.

Aang hugged her from the side and spoke softly into her hair. "I'm really sorry for your lost, Katara"

She snuggled up to him and spoke softly. "It was a long time ago" When he let go, she turned and looked at his side, while he gazed at the stars and she spoke, more firmly this time. "Aang, look at me" He did while lifting his eyebrow and she continued, pleadingly. "I want you to know that...whatever we see when we get to the Temple, we are here with you," she said, and his expression morphed to one of distress and averted his eyes to look up again. "Please, you have to be prepared for what you might s-" She continued but was cut off by a slightly irritated Aang.

"Okay, just...I understand, they are all d-" he whispered forcefully and cut himself off, he was displeased by his reaction and quickly looked at her and backtracked. "I'm sorry, it's just...I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" He said gently and she nodded, then he continued. "Let's go to sleep."

* * *

The last sheet of ice and iceberg passing by, the change of scenery, from the pale and delicate touch of the sun to the now slightly hotter air and brighter sights. Both Sokka and Katara were entranced by the changes, they had never left the South Pole, after all. They were looking at everything in awe, the new ocean, the distant mountains. _They seem so beautiful_. Katara thought with a smile as she leaned on the hem of the saddle, propping her head up with his elbow on it and her hand on her chin. The mountains and hills on the South Pole weren't even a third as prominent as the one in sight.

She then looked at Aang to see his reaction, and her warm smile changed into a look of concern for the newly acquainted teen, he was as numb as when they left and as unreactive as last night after the talk. He hadn't said much since, his eyes distant, his lips thin, unresponsive. She _had_ to do something. She wouldn't let him drown in sadness, they hadn't talked about the conclusion he had reached, but she was pretty sure they were the same she had reasoned.

Standing up on Appa mid-flight wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, she felt supported and not at all wobbly. The sight of the ocean and waves passing by below were the scary thing, the rest, not so. Sokka looked at her questioningly, and then she pointed to Aang, and he dropped his head.

Sokka was dumb, but he wasn't stupid, it took him a while to realize why he was so down on himself until Katara had to give him some pointers. She told him about the Nomads, and it all hit him at once, he covered his mouth with his hand and turned to look at Aang in a new light. Until that point, he was cracking jokes left and right, but on that onward, he decided to simmer down and give him some peace.

Now, Katara was climbing out of the saddle, and onto Appa's head, she crawled until she was beside him. Then she fisted a bunch of Appa's fur, and sat on his side, he had acknowledged her with a nod, and she smiled at him, then out of the blue, she commented with a gentle voice. "I've never seen a mountain before...I've never imagined they were so tall." _Maybe some company for the rest of the travel will do him good._

He was looking at her while she spoke, and when she finished he cracked a slight smile and looked ahead, to the start of the Patola Mountains expanse, the ones in sight weren't even half as tall as the one where the temple resided. He spoke in a soft voice "Wait until you see the one supporting the Temple."

"I hope they have some food there...because I'm fucking _dying of hunger_...how could we _forget_ to pack some _meat_ , Katara?!" Sokka said out of nowhere.

"Ugh! Sokka! Can you be any more obnoxious about your stomach?! I'm sure Aang will show us some food when we get there, now...enjoy the view and _shut up, please!_ " Katara responded in kind, Aang just chuckled at their antics and went back to look ahead, with Katara at his side.

* * *

Katara and Sokka were in silent awe as they spotted the temple, hidden beneath the clouds, in between peaks. They hadn't seen anything like this in their life, the architecture was fascinating, they didn't know a building could be this tall. Everything was magnificent, but as they looked at Aang to express their wonder, they noted his somber expression.

Aang and Appa looked ahead, they had seen the temple a couple of days ago, in what Aang now knew, was its _glory days._ Now...a sight that usually brought joy and happiness to his face, delivered _distressing_ responses. Aang's eyes watered and his lower lip trembled, he gripped Appa's reigns harder, his knuckles turning white...the beautiful clean white walls of the cylindrical buildings were full of black scorching marks, some of the blocks that made them displaced, the parts that were not marked were dirty. Some of the peaks of the building blown out, giving way to the rain to leak inside some of the sacred halls, the usually well-kept flora characteristic of the Patola Mountains had taken hold of the temple in a messy fight against the stone buildings.

From his bison head, he noticed Appa trembling, huffing slowly, as if asking what was happening. _Where were his bison friends that usually greeted him and Aang when they came back from an adventure, why weren't there the usual sounds of people laughing, chatting, or chanting?_ Aang bent down to scratch Appa's ears as tears slid from his eyes, and then whispered gently. "W-we a-are in this together, b-buddy" his voice trembled when he said then. "Y-you a-and me" he hugged him as Appa's eyes watered.

Katara's heart broke for him, there was no comparison, this was just _too_ much. She didn't know what to do, should she hug him? distract him? or just let him be for a moment? She settled on the last one from _personal_ experience.

They landed in one of the courtyards a couple of minutes later, it seemed to be one of the smaller ones, and it connected to a big one up the stairs, Aang jumped down and waited for both siblings to slide down Appa's tail. They both looked at him as he watched them, he had bloodshot eyes and tear trails down his cheeks.

When they got down, he turned around and started walking with Appa in tow, while he held his fur with his left hand as if he needed someone to hold onto. The thought that he wasn't alone was the only tether to not lose his sanity, in a way he was thankful, but mostly, he wished it was _just him_ in this. No one should ever feel this kind of pain, least of all, Appa.

They walked up the stairs slowly and reached the center of the big courtyard, the surrounding paths leading to the different towers of the Temple, at the base of them, stood different statues. As they looked down on the courtyard's floor they could see the symbol of the Air Nomads in the floor, scorched and dirty, the hems of it covered by skeleton corpses, full of Fire Nation clothing.

They made it to the center and Aang suddenly broke down, dropping to his knees, forehead touching the floor, hands trembling, watery eyes and he cried, and cried, asking for _forgiveness_ again and again. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry. I'm _so_ sorry," he repeated between sobs.

Appa at his side just stood there, feeling the _anguish_ coming from his best friend, and not fully comprehending what was happening, he tried to nuzzle Aang's body with his nose, to no avail, he just kept wailing and crying. It was a moment later that Katara gingerly stepped forward, with tears in her own eyes, she knelt to his side and touched his shoulder gently, rubbing her thumb on the naked skin soothingly.

Soon enough, Aang's crying stopped, only hiccuping remained. He squeezed his own hands tight, and hit the ground softly, repeatedly while he shut his eyes close and tried to breathe. He felt an _indescribable_ weight on his body, a _hard_ compression on his chest, and a _complete_ clouding of his mind.

Eventually, he rose from the ground as Katara detached her hand from his shoulder, looking around, and settling on Appa, he threw himself to him in the biggest hug he could encompass, trying to find _some_ comfort. Guessing that probably he and Appa were the only living creatures descendant from the Nomads, he whispered as he nuzzled his face on Appa's cheeks while the bison hummed sadly. "They're gone, Appa, I'm...I'm sorry," he finished and the bison grunted, as willing to say it wasn't his fault, or so Aang liked to think, but he knew _the truth._ "It's my fault, "he continued, Appa huffed and shook in negation.

Katara was listening and she understood where the line was drawn, and this was overstepping it, she stepped forward again and said firmly. "It's _not_ your fault, Aang...it's the Fire Nation's...don't blame yourself."

Aang looked at her, unconvinced, he didn't shake his head, nor nod, he just simply bent down his head in shame whispered in disbelief "This can't be true," he looked around once more, and after a while, he walked away, Appa and both siblings followed him.

They walked around for a while, trying not to disturb the resting skeletons of Firebenders and Air Nomads, the amount was staggering, on some of them you could deduce how they had died, or by the burned robes, where they were hit. They navigated towards nowhere in particular, Aang was just looking around, wandering.

Until unfortunately, they made it to the stables... the _number_ of skeletons of sky bison, young and old, earned a bellowing cry from Appa, who started breathing heavily and huffing frantically, his eyes wide opened in shock. Aang immediately tried to calm him down, willing him to look the other way. Eventually, he called for help from both Sokka and Katara, who were looking at the scene in heartache, after a couple of pets and calming words, Appa settled down and was able to stare without freaking out.

He very slowly approached the remains of his friends and family, giving a hum of acknowledgment to every one of them, he couldn't recognize them, but still, all the bison were _family_. After Appa's acceptance, they continued on their way as before, but Sokka and Katara could see the pain in Appa's eyes and a beginning of understanding in his behavior. He now leaned on Aang, as much as Aang leaned on him.

After a while of just walking around, Aang started talking softly, pointing things out, and explaining what they were seeing. They deviated from a path of stone towards a garden, which was now in disarray, plants everywhere, foliage closing paths. But they were no match for an Airbender, with a couple of slices Aang managed to clear the way and walked towards a single gigantic oak tree in the middle of the garden, he took a couple of steps closer and smiled, while feeling the skin of the tree with the palm of his hands.

"A couple of friends and I made this when I was nine years old," he simply stated, while continuing to pet the tree, both siblings took a couple of steps forwards and began to see images traced on the tree, names, drawings, and such. They could barely manage to picture them, a long time had passed and the tree had regenerated its skin.

Aang pointed at one, in particular, it was the picture of two boys running from an older guy, and one of the boys was cruising on what seemed a ball of air, he laughed and explained. "This is me, and this is one of my friends Namu, this is Monk Tashi," he said while pointing at the figures. "We had just pranked him," he said while laughing and pointing at Tashi, then continued on to tell the tale. In the end, both siblings were laughing with him and smiling, welcoming the change of mood.

He pointed and told some more of the stories before he decided to continue walking, joining the path again, and walking down some stairs towards one of the towers, he cleaned some of the snow on the path, stood before a statue, and made a deep bow in front of it. "This is Monk Pasang, the Head Monk of the Council of Elders," he said while looking at the statue's eyes - a wise monk with big eyebrows and a long, wispy mustache that tapered at the ends with a clean-shaven upper lip - "He was my last master, one of the most strict ones, but...also one of the most caring," he said while bowing in respect again, Sokka and Katara did the same out of respect, he looked at him one last time and whispered. "I always understood your reasons, Master, I'm sorry" and then he bowed his head and marched inside the Tower who was placed on the western wing, and was one of the middle height ones.

They entered what seemed to be a big empty hall, there were a couple of destroyed pillows on the side, and at the far side of it, there were no walls, just a couple of pillars, and a magnificent view of the mountains. The wind blew comfortably against their skins, a property of the hall itself it seemed, and Aang spoke softly with a light smile. "This was the Meditation Hall, we would come here for morning meditation" he pointed to the ceiling and to a storage room that had no door and continued. "There used to be chiming bells and some percussion instruments, and we would use them during our chants" he looked around one last time and turned towards Sokka and Katara who were looking intently at him, he finished then. "Monk Pasang was a proficient meditator, we used to meditate for hours during his lessons, and he wouldn't let you begin training without a clear mind"

He exited the tower by where they came from and kept walking towards a platform that connected to some stairs that led to another tower, as they walked by Aang pointed to some fruit trees, his stomach grumbled and he bore a sheepish smile as he said. "Those are moon peaches, Appa's favorites...and my favorite ones too" he finished as he stepped up and took a couple, he turned around and tossed one each, - including Appa, who munched on it happily - then he directed to Sokka. "If you are hungry, you can eat these… I bet you'll like them" he said with a smile, closing his eyes.

He buried some in his robes, in spite of being extremely hungry, he couldn't find it in himself to eat with the massacre in his presence, so he resumed his walk and the siblings followed, burying the moon peaches on their clothes with similar thoughts.

The stairs were steep and it took a while before they made it to the next courtyard, holding the next big tower, Aang approached the statue in front of it slowly, _timidly_ , and he bowed to it as his lips trembled, he took a couple calming breaths and pointed to it. The statue was of an old bald man, with a funny-looking and fluffy mustache, really thin eyebrows, and gentle-looking eyes. He wore some really long robes and a similar necklace that the other Monk wore. Aang caressed his words with _love_ as he spoke next. "This is my _guardian_ , my closest _friend,_ and _confider_ , the closest person to a father I ever had, one of the _best_ airbenders I've ever seen and learned from, Monk Gyatso" he bowed three times again, and Katara and Sokka followed.

There was an inscription below the feet of Gyatso, there were his name and some words that he couldn't understand, they were scorched over, and he couldn't find it in his mind to remember what it said. He smiled at Gyatso's eyes once more and walked inside the tower, then he explained. "This was the Diner and Kitchen Hall, Gyatso was one of the best pastry chefs ever, he taught me everything about baking, and...we had a lot of fun with it" He finished that last part with a _mischievous_ smile, remembering some deed. He wandered around the tables, some were completely burnt, some scorched over, some turned on their feet, he sighed and ran a hand on his face, it was really hard watching his home in this state.

They made it outside and he took another glance at Gyatso's statue, before grabbing its shoulder and giving it a little squeeze, as if it was the real Gyatso, then he heard Sokka speak softly. "Aang, what about your staff? and...your clothes? Do you think there could be someplace where we could find some?"

He was reminded of his clothing condition and his eyes widened, he hadn't even noticed, he remembered one of the storage rooms from that purpose and nodded. "Yeah, follow me, guys!" he said softly, feeling a _little_ better about showing them his home.

They made it to one of the smallest towers, and got inside the hall, going down on a spiraling stair, once they reached the bottom there was a multitude of doors. Most singed, some just opened, they looked around and found the leftovers of relics, clothes, and items that belong to the Air Nomads. Luckily, there were some master robes and straps that Aang received contentedly, now sporting an as good as new look, something that Katara felt torn apart for, he still looked good, but him shirtless was still a sight she'll miss. She didn't really dwell on it too much, because of the situation, but she still thought about it for a moment.

Next was the staff, and Sokka's curiosity made him feel he needed to ask. "Did all Air Nomads have a staff? Were they passed down from generation to generation? or were they custom made?"

Aang turned to him and responded with a smile. "Yes, all Air Nomads had staffs because all of us were Airbenders, gliding is one of the techniques to master to become a master Airbender, so pretty much yes." he finished simply and then took on a pensive expression as he considered the other questions, he thought about it for a second and then responded to the best of his ability. "About the other questions...it depends... not all Nomads stayed in the temples and pursued the Monk life, some had families with them, and I think in those situations it was more like a generation to generation thing...with us, the kids that stayed in the temple, we had them custom made."

Sokka pondered on this new information and then affirmed "Wow, so that staff must have been really special to you"

Aang half shrugged and responded simply. "Not really, we made new ones regularly because we changed physically… I mean, sure...they held some memories, but...those are right here" he said as he pointed to his head. "Not in some piece of wood...they are tools, and I took care of it as one, nothing else...maybe for one that came from a gift or from a father it would be different," he said simply and then continued looking for staffs.

They spent a good time searching everywhere, but they couldn't find one. Aang felt sad about that, gliding was really fun and useful, he didn't feel _as free_ without a glider, but he guessed they would give it another look later and hopefully find one.

* * *

As they walked around the halls he remembered something and spoke it out loud. "Before I left, the Monks told me that there was someone I was ready to meet" he walked around Gyatso's statue and up some stairs.

Aang entered the hallway. Katara looked questioningly at Sokka, who just shrugged. They both started walking after Aang. Inside the corridor the round symbol of intertwined air currents, the national symbol of the Air Nomads, was largely embedded in the floor, surrounded by two square shapes that formed some sort of sun together.

The trio reached the entrance of the air temple sanctuary. The door supported a combination of metal-colored pipes and three, blue, rolled up, pipes that were similar-looking and arranged like the symbol for airbending. The large wooden door was framed by the branches of an old tree standing on the left of it and the hallway was illuminated by sunlight that fell through little, round windows.

"But Aang, no one could have survived there for a hundred years," Katara stated simply.

He facepalmed and ran his hand down his face, then he responded defeatedly. "You're right. I don't need to see any more bodies" he turned around and began to walk back with Sokka.

She facepalmed _herself_. _Why would you ruin his hope?_ She thought and then backtracked "Wait!" She yelled and when both boys turned and looked at her curiously, she explained. "What did the Monks tell you exactly?"

Aang glanced at her with a pensive expression and recited. "The Monks told me that before I accessed the Sanctuary I needed a clear mind and a clear understanding of my role...that and the location of the chamber" he finished as he looked ahead at the sealed door.

"Well, why don't we just take a look, it might help you figure out this Avatar thing." She said with a smile as he approached the door and stood beside her.

Sokka appeared behind them and enveloped them in a hug surprising them both, and then he eagerly said "As long as they have some _meat_ ," Katara's look changed to one of annoyance. "I can deal with _any_ Avatar things you guys throw at me" he rubbed his hands together and practically started to drool over the thought of some meat. The lack of food was affecting his judgment greatly.

Full of anticipation and longing, Sokka charged at the door, but it did not budge and he simply smacked into it, head first. He quickly turned around and put his back to it, trying to push the giant door open with his beefy legs muscles. When the door didn't move, he sighed, slid down to the floor, disappointed, and rested against the door. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

Aang looked at him incredulously and shook his head "The key, Sokka, is airbending." He took a deep breath, spread his arms, and thrust them forward, sending an air current into both of the tubes on the door. The wind made one of the blue curled tubes turn around. When it did, the tube changed colors to purple and the wind blew out like a horn. The process was repeated for the other two blue tubes as well. When the three blue tubes turned purple, the door unlocked and it slowly started to open.

The doors swayed open and Aang stood there with Katara and Sokka in the background. As the door cracked open entirely Aang spoke. "Hello?" he took a couple of steps inside the sanctuary and continued "Anyone home?"

No response whatsoever, so they ventured further down into the sanctuary. The only light came from the open door behind them and illuminated the scene with bluish light. They stopped, and Sokka held a hand to his brow to look up ahead. Their shadows were cast over the floor. The light revealed a large number of statues of people, lined up in a circular pattern.

The trio walked through them, curiously looking around. Sokka halted before one of them and expressed his disappointment "Statues? That's it? Where's the _meat_?"

Aang and Katara, also stopped in front of one and were looking right at it while she asked "Who are all these people?"

Aang remained pensive when he responded "I'm not sure. But it feels like I know them somehow. Look!" Aang pointed at the statue of a man with airbending tattoos in front of him. "That one's an Airbender."

Katara pointed at the statue of a male dressed in Water Tribe clothes next to the airbender and said "And this one's a Waterbender." she looked to the right and back to the left. "They're lined up in a pattern:" she pointed at the respective statues. "air, water, earth and fire."

"That's the Avatar Cycle." he whispered in awe.

Katara's look changed to understanding when she said "Of course. They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang."

"There are so many! And...and I feel this easiness just being here" Aang started to walk down the circular pattern.

Katara was now standing next to Sokka who had his arms crossed. He stated skeptically " _Past lives?_ " Aang stopped before a statue while Sokka and Katara kept talking. "Katara, you really believe in _that_ stuff?"

"It's true," she responded confidently, Aang was staring at the statue of an elderly man with a beard. Both siblings looked up at the spiraling statues that could be seen in the walls up to the ceiling. "When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

Aang stared with wide-open eyes at the statue. The eyes on the face of the statue gleamed for a second and he felt something inside him, like it was at the tip of his tongue, but couldn't get it. Aang was still mesmerized by the statue when Katara appeared behind him, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit. "Aang! Snap out of it!"

Aang was smiling at it while Katara looked worried at Aang when he spoke in a daze-induced voice "Huh?"

Katara curiously followed his gaze and looked at the statue as well. "Who is that?"

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me." he affirmed simply, out of nothing.

Sokka walked up. "You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

Katara took a look at the base of the statue. "There's no writing. How do you know his name?"

"I'm not sure. I just know it somehow." he said while looking at the statue with a smile.

Sokka growled irritably while crossing his arms. "You just _couldn't_ get any weirder."

Aang shifted and looked at the next statue - a tall woman with makeup lines on her face and a couple of fans - and said "That's Avatar Kyoshi'' then he pointed to the next and walked closer to it "That's Avatar Kuruk," and then he stood in front of the next one, a woman with her hair half-shaven and airbending tattoos. "And that's Avatar Yangchen...the last Air Nomad Avatar," he showed a wide grin at her, genuine, but then...

The trio startled and stared with big eyes in front of them when they heard something. They turned around and a long-eared shadow of another being was approaching. They scrambled and ran behind the statues. Katara and Aang were hiding behind Kyoshi's statue on the left and Sokka, who was holding his club-ready, hid behind Kuruk's statue to the right.

The shadow was creeping closer. Katara had her teeth clenched in fright, while Aang looked in front of him. Sokka held his hand to his mouth as he addressed them, whispering "Firebender. Nobody make a sound."

Katara irritably responded "You're making a sound!"

Aang and Sokka put their fingers before their mouths. "Shhhh!" Katara looked scared in front of her again.

Sokka raised his club and whispered, "That firebender won't know what hit him." Sokka stood up. The shadow reached the bases of the statues and they heard a chittering sound. Sokka appeared from behind the statue, his club to the ready, but lowered it as soon as he saw the animal. Aang and Katara peeked from behind their statue as well. There was an erect flying lemur, it sat down and lowered his ears, blinking at the appeared threesome.

Aang's eyes widened and he yelled excitedly. "Lemur!"

Sokka's mouth watered and he yelled in tandem. "Dinner!"

"Sokka!" Aang deadpanned and glared at him with a scowl and arms crossed. Katara felt a _deja vu_ at the moment and smiled.

Sokka was at a crossroad, _dinner or friendship_ , at the end when Katara joined Aang's side he surrendered and sighed, but his stomach grumbled, either way, he put his hands up in mock surrender and said defeatedly. "Okay, okay. No dinner...what do you want from him anyway?" he said while pointing to the lemur who watched them curiously.

"Help me catch him! He could be the last of his kind!" Aang exclaimed as he ran towards the door outside of the sanctuary. The lemur arched his back in fright, his ears, hair, and tail standing upright as the snatching hands of the boy drew closer. It startled, quickly turned around, and made a break for it. Sokka was right on Aang's trail when they made it out of the sanctuary.

"Wait! Come back!" Aang exclaimed. The lemur bounced off the wall and chased out of the hall and towards a balcony. Aang and Sokka came sliding around the corner and gave chase. The lemur exited the corridor and sat on the ledge of the balcony, looking back at the approaching Aang. He pricked his ears again and took flight with a scared look on his face.

Sokka made it to the balcony with Aang and they caught a glimpse of the lemur jumping some pillars, and Aang suggested. "Okay! You go that way!" he said as he pointed an adjacent route towards where the lemur was heading. "And I'll just follow him" Sokka nodded and on they went.

Meanwhile, Katara shook her head and sighed, while getting back to inspecting the marvelous statues and trying to find something different, some kind of scripture or scrolls around the sanctuary.

Sokka ran down the stairs trying to get a sense of direction, and exited the building from below, running towards where Aang pointed. Meanwhile, Aang was chasing the lemur closely, with a smile on his face and his eyes watering because of the speed at which he was falling/running throughout the temple.

The lemur landed on the ground and erected his ears as Aang touched down on the ground behind him as well and launched forward. The lemur jumped out of the way and escaped as he ran through some ripped drapes, which once formed a tent. Aang followed the lemur and yelled "Hey! Come back!" Aang pushed the decaying curtain of drapes out of the way and happily looked around. "Come on out, little lemur! That hungry guy won't bother you. I just want to get to know you" Aang walked up to another curtain of drapes.

He parted them and looked in the room, but suddenly took a sharp breath in shock. Several skeletons dressed in Fire Nation uniforms were lying scattered over the floor. There was a skeleton lying in the snow, surrounded by many more skeletons of Fire Nation soldiers. Aang was shocked at the scene and exhaled "What? How di-" he cut himself off as he entered the room and looked around with a sad expression on his face.

He looked at the skeleton in the snow, which was adorned with a necklace of beads that supported the symbol of airbending in a circular platform, it also had two strings of red fur on the sides, he was dressed in yellow monk robes. He focused on the round, wooden _necklace_ and his eyes trembled with sadness and held back tears. Aang dropped to his knees, _devastated,_ and whispered " _Gyatso._ "

Sokka arrived, pulled the drapes aside, and looked around before finding Aang, he spoke to the teenager aloud. "Hey, Aang! You found my dinner yet?" and let out a laugh, Aang was sitting on his knees, his head cupped in his hands. Sokka walked toward him and spoke reassuringly. "Just kidding, Aang. Did you find it?" he approached Aang with a smile on his face, but shook his head and did a double-take. "Oh, _fuck._ " he stared at the skeleton of the monk and gulped when he recognized the necklace. _It must be from one of the Elders._ He thought and then gingerly placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "C-Come on, A-Aang. Everything will be alright. Let's get out of here."

Suddenly, Aang let out a _bellowing_ cry and his arrow tattoos began to _glow_ a bluish-white. He lifted his head, his eyes glowing in the same color, as _glistening_ tears ran down his cheeks. Sokka retracted his hands and gasped for air in fright.

Inside the sanctuary, Katara was walking down the circular pattern of statues. She stopped before and looked at the statue of Avatar Roku. Katara suddenly looked surprised as a bluish, white light illuminated her face; it seemed to come from the statue. Its eyes were gleaming bright.

The bright light spread to the other statues and _one by one_ , their eyes started to gleam. The light traveled from statue to statue and made its way up to the top of the sanctuary. Katara, who was still staring at Roku in shock, gasped and yelled worriedly "Aang!" as she turned around and spirited away.

A whirlwind began to form from Aang's feet. The wind kicked away a bone, and kicked up, forming a sphere around Aang; his eyes and tattoos still glowing brightly. Aang's clothes fluttered heavily in the wind, while Sokka yelled alarmingly "Aang! Come on! Snap out of it!" Sokka held up his arm to protect himself against the raging winds. Suddenly, the air sphere around Aang expanded and sent Sokka flying backward while he screamed "Aaaaahh!"

The roof exploded by the force of the hurricane and debris was catapulted high into the air. Sokka spun through the air and smacked against the wall. The air sphere had expanded to a raging tornado with Aang in its center. Sokka peeked at Aang from behind a rock as Katara walked up to him, holding her arm protectively before her face, and shouted above the raging winds, looking worried at her brother "What happened?"

Sokka responded, shouting. " I think he found Gyatso's body"

"Oh no! It's his Avatar Spirit!" She raised her hand to protect herself against the winds and the flying debris. "He must have triggered it! I'm going to try and calm him down!" she closed an eye against the wind and started to make her way toward Aang.

Sokka held on to the rock in an attempt to keep from being blown away, and told her alarmed." _Shit!_ Well, do it! Before he blows us off the mountain!"

Katara fought the storm to get to Aang. The sphere of wind that engulfed him slowly started to rise in the air. Katara was pushed back by the strong wind currents that filled the remains of the building as the sphere ascended higher and higher.

Aang was still suspended in the air in his sphere as strong winds were rampaging through the rubble of the destroyed building. Katara and Sokka were holding on for dear life on some stones, trying not to get blown away.

Sokka was hunched over his rock, clenching his teeth together. Katara shouted calmly with a sad expression on her face. "Aang! I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom." she averted her eyes. Aang's tattoos were _still_ glowing and wind swirling around him; his clothes fluttered in the storm. Sokka ran over to his sister and she continued. "Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone," She looked up at him. "but you still have a family. Sokka and I!" Sokka opened his eyes and glanced at his sister. "We're your family now!"

Aang began to descend with a face contorted with pain and grief. Sokka and Katara watched him lower himself back to the ground; the winds started to die down and the air sphere that surrounded Aang disappeared. He touched the ground, his eyes and tattoos were still glowing a bluish-white. Katara and Sokka pulled up next to him, one on each side. Sokka spoke gently. "Katara and I aren't going to leave your side. Promise."

Katara took Aang's hand and the moment she did, the glowing faded away. His arrow and eyes also stopped glowing. He slanted his eyes with a saddened expression before he collapsed from exhaustion in Katara's arms, she held him with some help from Sokka. Aang responded, sad and tired. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." She said gently while hugging him from the side.

Aang showed his _sadness_ while responding. "If the firebenders found this temple and beat the Elders... that means they found the other ones, too." he closes his eyes, the ones who completed his sad face "I don't want to be the Last Airbender." he said as he felt the urge to cry, but found out he didn't have _any_ tears left.

He slowly stood up, while Katara let him go and Sokka looked at him worriedly, they didn't know what to say, so they just stood there, giving him their support by being there. He walked towards what was left of the building and approached Gyatso's body, which was left seemingly untouched. He stood in front of it and knelt down.

The scene was something he thought he'll never see, and analyzing the lack of burned robes on his master, and the way the Fire Nation soldiers were crumpled together...there was only _one way_ this all could have played out. The thought of his master, resorting to the _almost_ forbidden technique sent chills down his spine. The _kindest most compassionate_ person he ever met, who would rather do anything that hurt an animal, it just wasn't right, but he couldn't blame him. _He couldn't imagine what he went through here._

His right hand slowly left his side and made the course for the skeleton's cheek, he cupped it with his hand and massaged it with his thumb, his lips trembled and his eyes watered a bit. He let his hand fall down to Gyatso's shoulder, and he smothered his hand on the yellow robes. Katara approached him from behind as he eyed the clothes.

Finally, his hand rested on the wooden necklace on the chest of the skeleton, at the same time, she touched her mother's necklace. Suddenly she got an idea, some gentle advice that might help him out, so she whispered from his side as she knelt down beside him. "You know...having something that belongs to my mother always helped me feel that she's with me...maybe...it could help _you_ too" she said as she looked at the wooden necklace.

Aang's hand pressed on it and he felt a rustle of paper beneath, his sad demeanor turned curious, he pressed again and confirmed that there was something underneath. He gently took out the necklace from Gyatso and held it in his left hand as Katara looked at him quizzically. He palmed the chest of the skeleton, the front robes, and again felt the rustle of paper. He remembered then the special compartment Gyatso's clothes used to hold so he could store snacks, usually nuts or berries. He snaked his hand inside and found the opening, he took whatever was inside and pulled it out.

It was a rolled-up paper, bearing its yellowy color from the passage of time, he unrolled it and took a glance, it seemed to be a letter. He skimmed the first part and gasped, _it was a letter addressed to him._

He turned to Katara who was looking at the letter, and he politely asked her and Sokka. "Can you guys give me a minute alone?" both Sokka and Katara nodded knowingly and left the destroyed building.

Once they made it out of the crack on the wall, he turned back to the letter and questioned, while palming the chest of Gyatso with the hand that had the wooden necklace clutched. "How did you-" he couldn't finish the question, his gaze turned black and he noticed his eyes were closed, so he opened them.

_It all came barreling down, the fire he saw from the windows, the screams of his people and bison running for their lives. The sound of the fire ragging and imploding against flesh, stone, wood, and then, the alarming gaze of his best friend and father figure Gyatso. His skin reflected the red and orange hue from the window, a couple of drops of sweat on his bald forehead, as he entered a room, and fished on a desk for an already made letter, and tugged it on his chest._

He snapped out of whatever that was and was left _shuddering_ , and clutching his heart with his left hand while holding the letter with the other, his breathing ragged and his arrows flickered. He managed to calm down, _the screams_ still echoed on his mind, his right hand was shaking, as he wondered about the containments inside. After a while of deep breathing and calming thoughts, he found _the courage_ to open it, and read it, while he sat on the ground cross-legged.

_Dear Aang:_

_I'm writing this letter the morning after the day you left. I went to your room at night, to try and assure you that we wouldn't be separated my dear ward. It must have been a couple of minutes before you left because the ink of your letter was still wet, still, I didn't inform the Council, I know this is your journey to make, and your decisions to take._

_We can never obtain peace in the outer world until we make peace with ourselves. This is your way of doing this, don't doubt it, don't feel guilty, Aang...and remember:_

_We can't concern ourselves with what was, we must act on what is._

_You took hold of your future, now act on it._

_I love you with all my heart, Aang...and I hope I can see you again soon, you are one of my best friends, Aang, the temple is not going to be the same without you. See you soon._

_Gyatso_

_PD: I sent the letter to Luena, don't worry, and I burnt your letter in case anyone finds it._

_PD2: Things might get serious from now on out, don't lose your fun side, my little lemur._

_PD3: Don't worry, I'll prank Monk Tashi in your honor too._

If Aang believed he didn't have any more tears to cry, he was completely wrong, his tears strained cheeks proved it, but he was smiling, as he lifted his head and looked at his master again. "I love you too, Gyatso...I'll _always_ love you...thank you!" he said and lunged forward to embrace him.

He felt a little better after reading the letter, Gyatso's words and advice were really helpful in his situation, and the reassurance that he wasn't mad at him cleansed his mind of some guilt.

But now there was a question he didn't have the guts to consider before because it hurt too much. _What happened to Luena?_ His chest constricted and he struggled for air, but he shook himself out of the thoughts. _One at a time._ He thought while taking a couple of deep breaths. He lifted himself up while holding the letter with his right hand and the necklace with his left. He buried the letter on his robes, and gingerly inspected the wooden artifact.

He traced the curves, the round beads, the carvings on the center, the _swirling winds_ of the symbol of the Air Nomads, he would carry it until his last breath, and he would make things right again. He opened it and lifted it over his head, and slid it down his bald head, it tickled his ears and fell into place on his neck. He touched the inscription again and took a deep breath, took a look at Gyatso, and decided something, but as he did so, he noticed the wooden artifact hidden behind him. His eyes widened and he breathed out. "Gyatso's staff!" he approached him again, knelt beside the skeleton, and tenderly took the staff from behind, careful to not disturb the bones yet.

He stood up and eyed it around, twirling it, testing its weight, how it felt on his fingers, he noticed some arrow markings on the sides. _It felt good, it felt right_ , he had found a new staff, and what better it be from Gyatso. He bowed to him once more and thanked him, before walking to the entrance of the destroyed building with a hopeful smile, towards his _new family_ , with something in _hand_ and _neck_ to remember his _old one_ by.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. The Southern Air Temple. Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! How are you guys doing?
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter to celebrate the hundred followers mark, this one is much more...I guess original than the last ones, almost none of these things happen in the actual show, so here you go.
> 
> Also, don't forget to check out my new story, Summer eyes. (multi-chaptered smut)
> 
> And finally, if you are a Kataang fan, please join us in the discord, we'd love to have you. Here is the code: /2rkEtetzRR
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reviews, comments, to everyone who praises this fic on discord. I'm so happy you like my writing, please keep the reviews coming, they fuel my willingness to write.
> 
> Thanks to Medik55, he's crucial in the developments of the scenes, vocabulary, practically everything. Again, if this fic is any good it's because of him.
> 
> Warning: There are some pretty emotional and morbid situations.
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**The Southern Air Temple. Part 2**

The trip to Whale Tail Island was miraculous, with the number of holes in the deck and hull, they could have sunk easily, but the waves were calm, and the sky serene. After a couple of days of travel, they made it to the port, desperately seeking repairs to continue the search. They hadn't seen the Avatar in the same amount of days and he could already be in the big expanse of the Earth Kingdom.

All the impatiences turned to ash when Zuko and Iroh exited the damaged ship, they noticed a small fleet of Fire Nation cruisers, which wasn't bad. The flag they carried was bad, the banner had a black hand surrounded by a flame, encompassed by a red sphere, Commander Zhao's fleet.

They had encountered him on their travels, the guy was a madman, willing to do anything to get what he wanted, and they quickly learned that he despised Zuko, for some reason. But there was no way back now, they needed the repairs or they could sink during the next storm in the sea.

As they left the ship down the plank, they spotted him, next to one of the biggest tents, talking to some guards. Zuko groaned at the sight, a tall man with long sideburns and a proud, smug look on his face. Iroh was on his back and when they touched land Zhao's guards escorted them towards the makeshift base.

As they approached he greeted them. "Well if it isn't the Banished Prince"

Zuko responded with clear dislike in his voice. "Captain Zhao."

Zhao smirked and corrected. "It's commander now. And" Then he bowed slightly in Iroh's direction. "General Iroh. A great hero of our nation."

Iroh bowed back. "Retired general. And I don't appreciate you insulting my Nephew"

Zhao smirked back and responded, "I was just stating the truth." He said simply and then tried to be polite "The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired," Iroh said as he gestured toward the ship

Zhao turned to look its way and arched an eyebrow "That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes. We got caught up in the biggest hailstorm" Zuko said awkwardly and then he glanced at his uncle "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh's eyes opened wide in surprise as he was addressed by Zuko. "Yes. I will do that." He happily held his hand up and related enthusiastically. "It was incredible! I've never seen a storm so strong, we are lucky to have made it alive" He looked at Zuko, and he gave him a thumbs up.

Zhao in disbelief. " _Really?_ You must regale me with all of the thrilling details. _Especially_ because none of our patrols spotted a storm" Then smirked while he got in Zuko's face. "Join me for a drink?"

Zuko averted his gaze and began to walk away. "Sorry, but we have to go."

Zhao smiled evilly at him as he started to walk away, but after a few steps, Iroh placed his hand on his shoulder to hold him back. "Prince Zuko, we show Commander Zhao some respect. After all, he's the one giving us the repairs" He whispered reluctantly and then removed his hand from Zuko's shoulder as he faced Zhao while Zuko just slanted his eyes. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." Iroh and Zhao walked off inside the tent. Zuko grunted in anger upon hearing Iroh's tea comment. He growled angrily and firebended a small arc out of annoyance as he turned to walk after them.

After a long talk about the Fire Nation's plans on how to finish the war, conquering the Earth Kingdom capital, Zuko, who had been silent, scoffed and responded. "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool."

Zhao pulled up alongside Zuko and smirked. "Three years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Iroh knocked over a weapon display behind them. The weapons came crashing down with a lot of noise. The general cowered at the noise and the damage he wrecked. Zhao turned around looking annoyed.

"Eh... My fault, entirely." Iroh placed his hands in his sleeves and walked away backward with a faint smile on his face.

Zuko answered aggressively. "We haven't found him yet."

"Hmm...Did you get the news?" Zhao questioned offhandedly, when Zuko didn't respond, he continued. "That the Avatar has returned, at least that is what the Fire Sages are claiming" He explained, and then he turned to Zuko and crouched down on his level, and spoke curiously. "Are you sure the damage to your ship doesn't have anything to do with The Avatar?"

Zuko's unscarred eye widened but then he faced Zhao and responded very clearly "No." Then he averted his gaze and continued "It has nothing to do with him"

Zhao shook his head and walked around him, Iroh watched intently. "Prince Zuko, do you think I'm stupid?" Zuko smiled, he wanted to say yes, but that would get him out of this problem, so he did nothing. Zhao wanted to taunt him into confession, but fortunately for him, one of his guards entered the tent.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape." The soldier reported, Zhao nodded.

Zhao smiled evilly. "Lying to a Commander... that cannot be," He said and then motioned for the guards to come in. The flaps of the tents opened and a barrage of soldiers surrounded both Zuko and Iroh, as they awaited instruction. Uncle and Nephew stood frozen. Zhao lit a flame and brought it closer to Zuko's unscarred eye. "Now tell me, how, exactly, did your ship get damaged?"

Capturing the Avatar was Zuko's only chance to regain honor, he wouldn't leave information out about his prey if he could manage, and he wasn't afraid, so he spat back. "You are not getting anything from me,"

Zhao smirked at this and motioned for his soldiers to point the spears directly to Iroh's neck. Zuko's eyes narrowed, "Maiming the fire lord's brother would pretty much end your career where you stand, Zhao. Now get off my back. You already interrogated my crew without my permission, so explain to me why I should give you the story myself when you already know it?!"

After a quick report from the soldier, Zhao affirmed, incredulous."So a fifteen-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders." Zhao stopped pacing. Iroh was sitting in a corner with the guards surrounding him. "You're more pathetic than I thought. You are a disgrace. It's because of people like you" Zhao spat and then pointed to Iroh, with a newfound disgust in his voice "and your Uncle, that this war has not been won yet."

Zuko was angry but he could contain it until Zhao said firmly. "Your father should have finished the job" Thad did it.

"That's it!" Zuko said as he got up and breathed fire. "Agni Kai!" He roared, Zhao smirked. "At sunset, in the central arena". Agni Kais were sacred to a Fire Bender, so the soldiers let them go as they walked out of the tent, Zuko fuming.

As they walked away Iroh approached Zuko and held him by his arms, shaking him. "Zuko, have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?"

Zuko looked back at Zhao's as he walked away, and muttered decisively. "I will _never_ forget"

* * *

Patience was not an easy thing to achieve, but Katara was mostly good at getting there. Although as the minutes passed outside of the destroyed building, she realized that with Aang, it was the _hardest_. She had a deep sense of need to just comfort him and see if he was alright and thoughts started to rampage through her mind.

She was pacing in front of the entrance, back and forth, as Sokka watched her curiously while sitting on a stone bench. At last, he decided to intervene, she was making him nervous with her actions. "Katara! Can you _please_ stop doing _that_?"

The thumps of her feet against the floor stopped, and she stood there looking at him with a worried face, raised an eyebrow, and palms on her hips. "Doing _what_?" she asked simply.

Sokka looked at her incredulously and shook his head. "Look, he's going to come out any se-"

She started pacing again and interrupted him with an exasperated voice while swinging her arms around. "But what if he's crying and he needs someone there beside him? Or if he's sacred? Or if-"

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, stopping her rambling and pacing, in its place she started tapping her feet repeatedly on the stone floor. "He's not 9 years old Katara, and he needs some time to come to terms with it…" he said firmly and then looked down on the ground and ran a hand through his hair and muttered. "I know I needed some"

_Some time?! I needed months, not all of us get over things so easily as you, Sokka._ She wanted to say it, but an argument on this situation wasn't going to help anyone. Her main concern now was Aang, so she just nodded and leaned on the wall beside the 'door'.

After an exact minute of waiting there, she thought. _Fuck it!_ and went for the door, but as soon as she turned she came to face Aang, who had a sad smile plastered on his face, and two new additions on him. "Hey," She said hastily and continued with a touch of worry. "How are you?" she continued as she backed up a little.

He took a deep breath, looked around for a while, and responded softly. "I feel a little better" and showed her a little sad forced smile, she smiled at him in return. Then he spoke again, completely genuine. "Thanks for being there for me...and thanks for your advice," He said as he touched Gyatso's necklace.

She had another _deja vu_ at the motion, and smiled, giving him a little nod. "Hey, Aang. You found a staff?" Sokka said while pointing at it and walking towards them from the bench. _And a necklace._ He added in his mind while glancing at Katara for a second.

"Yeah...It's Gyatso's staff" He said while taking it and positioning it horizontally on his palms, showing the arrow markings, it was just a nice custom addition. He was a little nervous showing it, he didn't get permission from Gyatso himself and he tried to explain. "I just thought...since he doesn't..and-"

The siblings caught on to what he was implying and Katara reassured him softly. "It's ok, Aang... the way you speak about him...I'm sure he wouldn't mind it...In fact, I think he would be happy" She said with a smile to him, that he returned slightly.

After a moment of just standing there, Sokka rocked on his toes and genuinely questioned. "Well...what now, Aang?"

Aang's attention diverted to a stone platform a little way down, near a mountain forest, and then he looked back at them and spoke with determination. "There is something I need to do."

After Aang explained the process of a Sky Burial, Sokka couldn't wrap his head around the practice. Katara was a little more understanding, but they both felt uncomfortable, and it showed on their faces, the uncertainty. Aang noticed and decided to explain the root of the ritual.

"Sky Burials exemplify the teaching on the impermanence of life. It is considered an act of generosity on the part of the deceased since the deceased and his/her surviving relatives are providing food to sustain living beings. Such generosity and compassion for all beings are important virtues in Air Nomad Philosophy." He explained sagely and then added with a touch of remembrance in his voice. "I can remember his fondness for the practice and what it meant, we celebrated the life of the deceased and what we could give in _every_ circumstance" he finished while looking at a flock of birds flying over the Temple.

After the explanation, their faces relaxed and softened, Sokka was the next to talk when he realized something important. "Ok, it's really different from the way we do things in the Tribe, but I kind of understand now, thanks for explaining, Aang'' Sokka said with a nod, but then continued. "But, Aang...there is nothing for the birds to eat, his corpse...you now...has decomposed" Sokka tried to say as gently as possible, gesturing with his hands.

"I know, there is another stage to it... after the only remains are bones, we grind the bones into a paste, mix it with flour, and make a special pie for the birds to eat" He finished softly.

Both siblings appeared visibly nauseous at the statement and gulped several times, Aang understood and just waited for them as they wrapped their minds around the practice. After a while, they both agreed to help and Aang sent them to look for the ingredients, Katara went for the flour, Sokka for the berries, meanwhile Aang went inside the destroyed building and managed Gyatso's remains.

After he ground the bones of his old master, they carried the ingredients to the old kitchen and got to work. Aang mixed the flour with the paste, while Katara prepared the purple berries, Sokka looked for some of Gyatso's favorite fruits meanwhile.

After a while of baking and just appreciating the company of his new family, Aang finished the purple fruit pie, Gyatso's favorite. He thanked the siblings and went on his way alone towards the Burial Platform.

He treated the pie with utmost _respect_ and _tenderness_ , gently trekking the way down the mountain towards the platform. He could have used Appa, but this was personal, he needed to make this trip with his master alone. On the way he encountered the flora and fauna unrestricted of the Patola Mountains, he could spot fireflies and spider flies roaming around, he spotted bananas and plum plants, too.

The walk served as a reminder of what was, memories flooded his mind. He spotted a square-shaped rock where he first tried enhancing his jumping with airbending properly, he smiled at the image of his beloved guardian words of encouragement and praise. He grazed some of the purple bush berries they used for the fruit pie, Gyatso's favorites. The image of them both sitting on a lazy rainy day in Gyatso's room, playing Pai Sho, eating berries, and listening to his tales. He shed a single tear of joy at the memory, he smiled as his eyes glazed over, but his pace continued firm as he made it up towards the platform.

As he walked around the swirling stair around the plateau, he noticed the west side of the temple and beyond, a place full of mountains that he remembered exploring with Gyatso multiple times as a kid. He remembered that one time he got lost, and waited on one of the flat surfaces of a little mountain peak. He was panicking, desperately looking for Gyatso, his sense of direction was lost and he was scared, but as his eyes started shimmering with tears, he heard Gyatso scare him from behind.

They ended up laughing, but his guardian noticed the tears running from Aang's eyes, and had apologized multiple times for making him feel sad and lost. He swore then that he would never feel that again, and that he would _always_ be there for him. As he made it past the final steps tears were running freely down his cheeks as he reminiscent of memories past. Appreciating them, and scolding himself for not saying enough ' _I love you'_ s, enough _'I'm sorry'_ s _,_ for not laughing enough, for not doing enough. But then, the sage phrases of his master about living in the moment managed to calm him down, and let him continue with the ritual.

He made it to the top, on the flat surface of the plateau, and looked at the markings of the floors. A long whirlwind with origin in the center encompassed by a ring of stone rocks engraved in the floor. Every rock had an inscription, a phrase from a loved one, or stories, mostly from the deceased's friends and family. With the passage of time, the whole circle had been completed.

The sacred place where thousands of people had been laid to rest on the wind spurred memories from Aang's mind when he had come to pay respects to the old monks that had perished under the scrutiny of time. The sun reflected the pale stones, a gentle breeze grazed their surface, and then birds from nearby trees chirped in obliviousness. Aang walked towards the center, the origin, crouched and placed Gyatso tenderly on the central spot.

He stood up, teary-eyed, breathed in, closed his eyes, and said lovingly "I'll always cherish the memories we shared together, Gyatso. They'll always be present in my mind, and I hope to see you again someday. But that day is not today, I was not referring to this when I asked about my own path, if I could take it back I'll do it in an instant, but things are as they are." He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and then continued. "Your teachings remain cemented in my heart and I will never forget them, I'll live by them and bring balance to the world. I'm sorry for everything, Gyatso. I love you, I..I will a-always love y-you"

After his heartfelt goodbye, and promise to Gyatso, he turned to the trees, inhaled deeply, and gave a really loud whistle. Tears still running down his face. Then he backed up and got to the rim of the circle, he turned around, giving his back to Gyatso, and sat, overlooking the Patola Mountains in their glory while listening to the coming birds.

He sat there, crossed-legged, and closed his eyes, eager to get some needed meditation to settle some things in. A smile quickly found its way on his face, and he calmed down, the palms on his knees relaxed, and he enjoyed the world through his senses. The wind picked up after a while, grazing Aang's skin and bringing goosebumps to life, he inhaled deeply and furrowed his eyebrows, at that moment, he heard it.

A soft murmur."I love you, Aang" Gyatso's voice said, he opened his eyes wide, he swore he heard him. He looked in front and at his sides, no one was there. Then he slowly turned around, to look behind him, and he found someone unexpected there.

The same lemur he chased on the temple was standing there, crouching, looking at his eyes and turning his little head sideways, making his ears giggle a bit. Aang supposed the lemur had heard his call and came to explore, finding some easy food resting in the platform. After all, lemurs were known for their insatiable appetite. But upon closer inspection, he noticed there were no crumbs on his cheeks, nor hands like he didn't take advantage of the situation.

Aang found that weird, but what most astonished him was when the lemur stood up and walked up to him. He sat there, crossed-legged as the creature approached him. They stood face to face, looking at each other's eyes, and for a moment, through the green from the lemur's irises, he found gray. He took in a sharp breath, and then the lemur enclosed his little hand around his wrist, as if trying to bring Aang some calmness, and then snuggled up to his legs.

He rested there, dumbfounded at what just happened, as his mind struggled with the implications, his eyes darted around to look at what remained of Gyatso was no longer there, the ritual completed. Then his gaze locked on the little lemur sleeping in his lap, he slowly brought a hand to its cheek and patted it lovingly. Then something came to his mind out of nothing, as if his old master had suggested it and he whispered dazedly. "Momo"

* * *

The sun was starting to close into the horizon, only a couple more hours of daylight remained. Katara and Sokka were collecting food for later. They found moon peaches, lychee nuts, apples, bananas. Sokka was already dreading not being able to eat meat in days.

As they went around and got them in one place, they noticed a figure walking from where they had last seen Aang, upon closer inspection they noticed it was him, but he had something on his shoulder. They met him in the middle, and both siblings looked at him surprised, for once, Aang seemed much better. He had a genuine smile on his face as he looked at them, but what most confused them was the lemur perched on his shoulder.

Sokka broke the silence as he questioned. "Isn't that the lemur we were chasing?"

Aang smiled and then said while petting the lemur's head. "Yeah...His name is Momo"

"You named him?! How did you find him?" Sokka asked incredulously, Katara was just smiling, happy that Aang seemed to be feeling better.

Aang shrugged with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes and responded simply. "He just showed up, and snuggled up to me" he finished with a laugh as he looked at the lemur and in turn the lemur at him. "We are keeping him," He said gently after and Momo tilted his head questioningly.

"He's _adorable_ ," Katara said as she approached and then gently petted Momo. The lemur then noticed the number of moon peaches resting inside a sack, and immediately perked up, grabbed Aang's head by the side and chittered, while pointing to the bag. Then he hastily flew away towards it and started collecting them on his little arms.

Sokka noticed this and got mad, then tried to explain to the lemur. "No! No! No! Momo! I spent an hour searching for these fruits! Leave them alone!" He said as the lemur chittered at him, trying to explain, but Sokka was having none of it. He made his way towards Momo and tried to get some of the moon peaches back. Momo screeched away, dropped a couple, just enough to be able to fly with the extra weight, and took off towards a tree. Sokka grunted in response and made his way back to Katara and Aang, who were chuckling at him.

"Are we taking that thing with us? What for? So he can eat all of our food?" Sokka questioned with visible indignation, crossing his arms and looking for answers.

Aang stopped laughing and then responded "Yes, Sokka! He's probably the last of his kind need I remind you. Plus, they were really helpful creatures and pets back in the day… they are... really... good... messengers" something seemed to dawn on Aang as both siblings watched him. "Wait! I need to check something." He said as he retrieved his staff and took off walking, he didn't hear them both behind him so he asked. "Can you help me with something guys?"

After a while of walking around, they made it to a special tower that had lots of rectangular holes on its sides. They entered and were met with a disaster of a hall, there were papers everywhere, some of it had snow inside, black marks everywhere. Aang took a deep breath and said, calmly. "This is the Message Tower of the Temple, lemurs, hawks and all kinds of messenger animals came here and delivered. I'm...I'm looking for a letter...should be addressed to Aang...from...from Luena of the Eastern Air Temple"

There was a pang of something on Katara's chest, like she knew who he was referring to. Sokka just looked at the pile of letters and sighed, if Aang needed help, he would give it. "Okay, let's do this," Sokka said and they got to work.

Time went by as they searched, there was a good amount of half-burned letters, even more were wet and had been destroyed by the snow, humidity, and rain coming down from the sides of the tower. Half an hour passed, and still, they had found nothing, Aang was extremely tired, and he was starting to lose hope. _Maybe she didn't get the letter. Maybe she didn't or couldn't answer me. Or maybe it's just not here or was destroyed._ His thought ran wild with possibilities but they continued looking.

After an hour, Katara found it... but she didn't announce it, she just held the letter in her hand as she read. _To Aang of the Southern Air Temple, from Luena of the Eastern Air Temple._ Should she give it to him? It was bound to cause him more pain, she had no doubt. Some part of her wanted to hide it so he would forget all about it, but he needed some closure, he needed to know. Besides, it wasn't fair of her to pick what he could see or not, it was _his_ choice.

She took a deep breath and spoke gently into the air. "I found it'' then turned around and faced Aang, who was looking at her, expressionless. "Here," she said and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Katara," He said as he ran his thumb on the inscriptions, then he looked back at the siblings and Katara spoke again.

"We'll leave you alone, if you need us...just call, okay?" She said gently while looking pleadingly at him, he nodded and the siblings went their way.

He was torn, he had felt on one today what people would not feel in their entire lives, all kinds of emotions mixed up between each other, and most of them with blinding intensity. He was so _tired_ and _exhausted_ , but he needed to know what happened to Lu, or just read something from her, even if it was the last thing he would know of her. _A goodbye_ , that's _all_ he wanted, he knew he couldn't get it, but at least, having something in his hand that once belonged to her, made him feel _connected_ to Luena in some way.

He unrolled it, and read the yellowish scroll slowly, paying attention to every character, every word, and imagined the way they would sound coming from Luena's mouth.

_Dear Aang:_

_Hello, my wonderful boyfriend._

_I love it when you write these kinds of letters. You are everything to me and love you with all my soul too._

_Of course, you'll always find me, Aang. I'll always be there for you, too. And I'm sure whatever the problem is, everything will be alright, I believe in you, sweetie._

_But, you are starting to scare me...where is this coming from? Are you going on an adventure again? Be careful, please! You know how much I worry about you!_

_Oh, Aang! I'm so sorry! I wish I was there to hug you! I don't understand! Why are they pressuring you so much? You are practically The Best Airbender in the world! Tell the Monks to back off! Or I'll have to fly down there and tell them myself!_

_I miss you so much, sweetie! I crave you so desperately. I need to hear your voice, feel your touch, it's been so long Aang. I can't go months without you!_

_Hopefully, we won't have to wait much longer. Yes! You read right! According to the Nuns, I'm months away from getting my tatts! Woohoo!_

_Maybe then we could do all those things we talked about, travel the world, visit all those places you wanted, except the one with the Giant Elephant Koi, ok? That's dangerous!_

_I can't wait to share my life with you, Aang. I hope I can see you soon, love...also...there's something I need to tell you in person and I think you'll be ecstatic about it._

_I love you!_

_Kisses,_

_Luena._

_PD: Say Hi to Appa!_

_PD2: And Gyatso!_

_PD3: Did I tell you how much I miss you? No? Well, I miss you so much! The first moment I see you I'm taking you to bed and I'm ravishing you! Heard me?! Love you!_

He stood there, looking at the letter, the words, thinking of who they belonged to. He ran a hand down his face as it contorted in pain and misery, he inhaled shakily and his eyes watered. Then he choked out. " _Luena_ '' his tears started running down his cheeks. " _Lu_ '' he whined and then exhaled forcefully as his crying picked up and he started hiccuping, his shoulders rising and falling with his anguish. " _My love_ " He whispered.

Flashes of the last time he saw her appeared on his mind, her soft body sliding against him, her sweet voice calling him home, telling him to finish for her. Her soft caresses, loving words, the way her grey eyes sparkled after the act, the pure adoration in them. He remembered how easy it was to talk to her, how positive and caring she was. And finally, he remembered their last goodbye, how she had jumped in his arms and kissed every part of his face possible, just like she always did when they separated.

Now he held in his hand, _all_ he had of her, _the love of his life._ "She's gone" He whispered. "She's gone. She's gone" again and again, with every acknowledgment, his chest constricted more and more. He thought about going to the Eastern Air Temple, but it was out of the way towards the Northern Water Tribe, he couldn't do that, the world _needed_ him.

He sighed, as his hand trembled, his eyes wanted to close and just rest for a while. He was so tired, _physically, emotionally, spiritually_. It was so hard to keep up with all of this, to accept what had happened, seeing the letters of Gyatso and Luena. Old and broken, yellow with the passage of time, letters they left for him a hundred years ago. _A hundred years!_ Was a testament to how much things had changed. And now he wondered, _what did she have to tell him that was so important to tell him in person?_

A crack was heard from the door, and he turned his head towards it, he was still sat on the chair, his posture defeated. He saw her, he saw Katara peeking at him through the door, and she noticed him looking and quickly backed away, but he said softly before she could go too far. "Katara"

She approached from the door, and peeked at him again, she muttered. "Sorry... I just-"

"It's ok," He said simply.

"Are you...Are you ok, Aang?" She asked tentatively.

He slumped backward a bit, and sighed, then responded in a monotone. "No...but I don't want to talk about it...sorry...I'm _exhausted_ "

"Me too. Okay, just know you can tell me anything." She said with a smile, and then called for Sokka, and said. "Let's turn in for the day, a lot happened today"

* * *

Zuko and Iroh made their way towards the arena, the sun setting below the horizon. As they walked, Iroh gave him a bit of advice. "Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Before he could boast about his advanced techniques, he followed. "I know advanced techniques are helpful, but I assure you, _every_ battle depends on the _basics_ "

"I refuse to let him win," Zuko said with the most determination his uncle has ever heard him with.

They walked up to the arena and spotted Zhao, squatting down, bare-chested and barefoot, wearing a cape over his shoulders. He looked at them with a smirk and then pointed out. "Showed up? I thought for sure you weren't coming"

Zuko grunted and his anger got the best of him as he decided to tease him back and make a bet. "Why don't we make this more interesting?"

"What's more interesting than losing your life in an Agni Kai?" Zhao asked while laughing.

"If you win, your crew gets my ship, one of its kind. If I win, I get one of your cruiser ships." Zuko said, smirking.

"What? That's the worst deal I ever heard" Zhao spat at him.

Zuko made the motions of a chicken and then looked back at him with a smug look. "Is _Zhao The Conqueror_ scared? Komodo _Chicken!_ "

This made the Commander fume, and his face contorted in fury. "Fine! One more ship for _my_ fleet."

Zuko smirked and turned around, facing Iroh. "Be careful, Nephew! I believe in you" Iroh said with a smile, who Zuko nodded to.

Zhao squatted back down, as Zuko did the same. Zuko stood up and turned around. The cape dropped from his shoulder. Zhao on the other side of the arena did the same; his garment swiveled down as well. Zhao whispered confidently "Let's get this over with. I'm hungry, and you're a _waste_ of my time."

A Fire Nation soldier standing on higher grounds saw that the duo had readied themselves for battle, so he ringed a large gong signaling the start of the fight. Zuko and Zhao stood in the middle of the arena, both taking on a firebending stance. Zuko, had his hands stretched out in front of him, glaring at Zhao, who stood the same as Zuko.

Zuko started to lower his arms, leaving a trail of fire behind. He directed a strong fire blast at Zhao. Zhao moved to the left, out of the way of the blast before moving back to the right to avoid another blast. The prince shot two more strong blasts at Zhao, he crossed his arms in front of him and took the blasts head-on. He moved one arm up and the other down, dissipating the flames.

He smirked at Zuko, who was panting heavily with his arm still stretched out from his last attack. He angrily ground his teeth and performed a roundhouse kick, spraying flames toward Zhao. In response, he created his own flames to push away Zuko's blazing attack. He performed his trick again.

Zuko squinted his eyes and directed another powerful flame kick in Zhao's direction. A smirking Zhao held his own fire ready. He launched forward. His strong stance allowed him to swing his arms over the ground, severing Zuko's next attack. Zhao seemed unfazed by Zuko's attacks, while Zuko was panting heavily with fatigue. Iroh, held his fist up while rooting for his nephew and shouted. "Basics, Zuko! Break his root!"

Then Zhao ferociously attacked Zuko with a strong fire blast. Zuko was thrown back a bit by the force of the attack while he diverted the flames to both of his sides. Zhao took a step forward. He directed another powerful blast at the prince, using both his arms this time. Zuko was thrown back again but still diverted the fire away from him. Zhao took another step forward and fired again with the same result on Zuko's side.

Zhao firmly planted his foot down; he held both wrists together and fired another strong blast. Zuko was thrown back upon impact and slid back several meters over the ground. He lifted his head while grunting in pain. His expression turned to one of shock as he looked up and saw that Zhao had jumped up and was soaring through the skies toward him. With a loud scream, he landed at Zuko's feet, erected himself, and thrust his fist forward to deliver the final blow.

Zuko's eyes opened wide in fright as the fire reflected in them. At the last possible second, Zuko rolled out of the way while swirling his feet around. While getting up in this swirl, he swiped Zhao's legs from underneath him. He firmly planted his feet on the ground and smiled confidently. Zuko stepped forward, sliding fire at Zhao's feet, who stepped back.

Zhao was caught off balance and wobbled backward. Zuko kept repeating his move, directing his attacks at Zhao's feet in an attempt to throw him off balance. Zhao fell back in distress while Iroh smiled approvingly. Zuko directed a powerful kick at his adversary. Zhao barely pushed it out of the way while staggering back ever further. Zuko kicked again and this time he succeeded in knocking the commander over. Zhao fell down and rolled over the ground, where he ended up on his back. Zuko ran up at him and threatened him with an outstretched arm, ready to deliver the final blow.

Zhao brought his head up and looked at Zuko, and then he spat viciously. "Do it!" Zuko grunted and thrust his fist forward, emitting another fire blast. Zhao felt the inferno that appeared by his left ear, yet he felt no pain. His face contorted with rage, "That's it? Your father raised a useless coward!"

Zuko's anger was clearly audible in his voice when he spoke. "Next time you get in my way, I promise... I won't hold back. I'll be waiting for my cruiser in the dock" Zuko turned his back to Zhao and started to walk away.

Zhao erected himself in the background, his back facing Zuko. He suddenly turned around and aimed a powerful kick at Zuko, spreading his flames. Before Zuko noticed anything, Iroh intervened and grabbed Zhao's foot, dissipating the fire. Iroh tossed Zhao back who slid away on his back.

Zuko wanted to charge Zhao in anger, but Iroh stopped him. "No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh turned to face Zhao and spoke in a condescending tone. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat?" Zhao was lying on the floor. "Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko looked at Iroh upon hearing those last words."Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Iroh and Zuko turned and walked toward the gate of the arena. Zhao partially erected himself, with his left arm resting on his left knee, and grunted as he watched them go. Zuko asked softly. "Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

Iroh smiled slyly while glancing at his nephew. "Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." He then winked at him and Zuko slightly smiled, before they walked towards the harbor.

* * *

The Water Tribe siblings ended up basically carrying Aang towards their designated sleeping spot, a small hall that was tall enough to fit Appa. The young Air nomad was exhausted, passed out from tiredness, they couldn't blame him, but they were to really beat up for the day.

Appa was waiting for them with Momo, who had a bunch of fruits beside him, fruits that neither sibling had ever seen, they were waxy, orange fruits. Maybe it was his way to say he was sorry. They carried Aang towards Appa's tail and laid him there, he immediately snuggled to the warm and smiled. He looked _adorable_ in Katara's eyes.

But she was hungry, and although she wasn't as crazy as Sokka when he was, he had her needs. They walked up to the make-up campfire Sokka had prepared before, and she took a couple of fruits as Sokka lit it on fire. "Well, fruit it is" He said with some disappointment, but he was eager to eat _anything_ basically, so he sat across Katara in a little stone and dove right in.

They ate in silence, for a while, and then Sokka asked. "What's the plan now?" and then he continued eating his moon peach animalistically.

Katara looked up at him, raised an eyebrow, half because of the sounds he was making while eating, the other half because of the actual question. And then responded simply. "Whatever Aang thinks is best. We are obviously going to the Northern Water Tribe, but I don't know the in-between stops" She said as she took a glance at sleeping Aang and smiled, as a _warm_ feeling surged on her belly.

Sokka noticed where she was looking, and the _lovesick puppy look_ on her face, and he groaned, then decided to confront her about it. "You are _so_ obvious Katara"

She snapped her head back to him and raised her eyebrow quizzically. "What? Obvious with _what_?" she asked, completely oblivious.

Sokka shook his head and pointed to Aang. "You are _crushing_ on him!" he whispered yelled, with some indignation.

She blushed bright red and looked away, then said decisively. " _I'm not!_ " Sokka laughed at this and she turned back to look at him, pointed with the hand that wasn't holding lychee nuts at him, and countered. "I'm _not_ crushing on him...and...and what if I did? You've got _no place_ to tell me who I crush on" She explained simply, with a proud, yet subtle smirk on her face.

"You _are_ crushing on him," Sokka said with a smug look and a pointed look, and before she could argue he said. "And I can't do anything...more than beg you to wait, for _your_ sake, because you don't yet really know him, for _my_ sake, because I'm traveling with you, and for _his_ sake, because he _just_ realized his girlfriend has been dead for a hundred years"

It dawned on her that maybe she had been too pushy, or _flirty_. Maybe she had scared Aang or made him feel weird, she didn't want that. She thought he was a _great_ guy, he was really sweet, and when they first met him he was really bright, funny and helpful. She would wait for him as long as it took she decided at that moment. As the silence stretched, she looked at his way and nodded. "You are right" She admitted looking a little angrily at him and then turned towards her sleeping bag.

Sokka was a little afraid he'd gone too far, but he also thought it was the right thing to do, more from their sakes than for his. But still, it hurt to see Katara look at him that way. He continued eating for a while and then turned in himself.

* * *

Aang rolled over in his sleep. _An uncomfortable sensation settles on his eyes, he squints at the origin of the light, clearly, from looking at something overly bright. He whips his head sideways and tries to look again. Slowly, shapes take form, and deep of the objects around him settle. He looked back to where he was looking and realized the sun was in its place, it made sense now._

_He turns around and immediately recognizes the place, The Southern Air Temple, but the black marks, the overly grown trees, the bodies, are no longer there. It's the temple, on its prime days, everything looks well maintained, polished even. The sounds of the background are the same, just that, they are not just the sound of the background, they are the only sounds there. Birds chirping, leaves brushing against each other, the gentle whistle of the wind as it passes the intricate murals of the sacred walls. There is no chatting, there is nobody around, it's deserted he notices quickly._

_The sights are the same, his old home, as he wanders around looking for something, and appreciating the place as it should be. After a while, he feels a weird sensation, he feels watched. He turns around and looks, but finds nothing. Again, the feeling comes back, and he turns again but finds nothing once again. This repeats a couple of times, with Aang whipping his head to turn every time more forcefully. Until he catches sight of him._

_There's a man with red robes, and with hair and beard, he's not too tall, and he's a little bit bulky. He is resting on one of the upper floors of the highest tower, The Tower of the Council. He's looking at him from the balcony, and Aang nears the bottom of it, looking up at him, and speaking, clear confusion in his voice. "Hello?!" No response. "Who are you?!" No response. "What am I doing here?!" No response._

_He decides to approach him even further, but as he takes a couple of steps, he notices everything has turned dark. Soon, he realizes his eyes are closed, and slowly opens them. He wishes he didn't. For the fire is everywhere, the screams and pleads of mercy reverberate through his body, the heat is immeasurable and the pain, intolerable._

_The sound of flesh against fire reaches his eyes, the smell of it burning brings nausea to his head, he feels fuzzy, suddenly he can't take it anymore. He looks around and notices there is nobody there, but the fire, and his beloved Temple burning to the ground. The sensations are still there, and he can't block them out. The screams, the smell, the heat, it's unbearable. He turns around and looks where the sun once was and notices a similar ball of fire, but this once is moving slowly, and it's much smaller._

_A moment later very painful screams of pain reach his ears and he falls to his knees, he puts his head on his hands as he inclines forward. He has Gyatso's Necklace in place, and as he inclines, the circular marked wood rests flat on the ground. Soon enough his tears are flooding it, humidifying the wood. He cries and cries, and cries, nonstop, and eventually the screams, the smell, and the heat die down. The comet disappears, but still, somehow, he can see everything clearly._

_As he is slumped forward, kneeling on the ground, he feels something on his shoulder, close to his back. It weirdly reminds him of a hand, as it caresses him gently, he tenses under its ministrations and his face contorts in fear. He turns around slowly, and when he sees them, he gasps in fright and backs away backward a couple of feet._

_There, in front of him, there are hundreds of skeletons dressed in Air Nomad clothes, some novices, some masters, some elders. Half of them are burning, but they don't seem to notice as their bones turn to ash and are whisked away by the breeze. They are of all different statures and sizes, some seem old by the inclination of their backs, some are young judging by their sizes._

_But there is only one he recognizes, he's the closest one there, the one who was touching him, and he has a very particular necklace... it's the same one Aang is wearing right now. "Gyatso" He whispers, half afraid, half in awe. As if he read his mind, the bones of his fingers slowly approach the wooden piece and caress it gently, tenderly._

_This is too much, he's too scared, and he starts scooting backward slowly until he hits something with the back of his head, he freezes in fright. He looks up and notices the blonde braids of a girl, he recognizes her and screams in horror. "Luena!"_

Katara's rest had been cut short by the blood-curdling scream that emanated from Aang's mouth. She opened her eyes groggily and sat up, and turned her head to look at where Aang was resting. She paid attention to what he was saying as Sokka slept obliviously. Soon enough his screams turned into little whispers and pleads. "No! No! _I'm sorry!_ " he said first, and then continued " _Please_! _Forgive me_!" She bit her lip, her heart clenching for him, she knew she had to do something, he was probably having a nightmare.

She remembered how peaceful he looked when they slept side by side the other day in the saddle, so she got out of her sleeping back, folded it, and carried it to Appa's tail, where Aang was sleeping. Then she remembered her little chat with Sokka and doubted herself for a couple of seconds until she saw Aang's face. He had a frown on his handsome face, tears down his cheeks and he was tossing and turning.

She felt so sad for him, she wanted to fold him up in her arms and tell him that everything would be ok, but she didn't want to scare him or wake him up, so she just made space beside him. _Forget Sokka's watchful eye_ , _I can't just stand by as my friend suffers._ She thought as she put her sleeping back there and rested on her back while scooting closer to Aang and whispering words of comfort. "Shh," she said gently and caressed his cheeks, he tensed for a second but he stopped tossing, " _I'm here_ " she whispered and he melted on the spot. Soon enough, he grabbed her side and hugged her. His body relaxed, and his motions ceased, in par with his breathing calming down.

_He hears a voice as he's cornered into a wall, all the burning bodies of the monks closing in, he hears Katara call to him and a beautiful kind of warmth in his chest. Soon enough, the fire ceases, and the skeleton Monks stop being so scary. They approach him gingerly, and one by one, they tap his shoulder and nod to him, the shorter ones just tug on his clothes, and keep going. Every one of them gives him some sort of acknowledgment, and his stomach flutters with every interaction, like he has their support and forgiveness._

_Lastly, come Luena and Gyatso, side by side, they look at him, with as much expression as a skeleton can muster. Suddenly their white bones turn into birds and they fly around, leaving the robes behind, and him dumbfounded. After a second, the night turns into day and the rest of the bodies fall into pieces. He finds himself now at the destroyed tent, being embraced by Katara and Sokka. He feels peace again, he feels safe, and the warmth keeps him content._

* * *

The rustling of a bag could be heard over the morning birds singing. She grunted, distressed because she had been woken out of her sleepy trance. Slowly, she started to remember, and as the cool breeze of the Temple caressed her, she opened her eyes and stretched her arms in his direction. Only to find that there was nobody there, only her, her sleep bag, and Appa's tail.

She turned her head, looking for him, towards the bag noises. Only to find Momo looking for moon peaches and Sokka sleeping profoundly a couple of steps to the side. She panicked and got up from Appa's tail, her morning bed head still there, his heavy and limbs relaxed. After a whole turn around she couldn't find him. _What if he ran away? What if he's in pain and needs me? What if he found sleeping next to me weird?_

Every question seemed to give her more and more anxiety and she ended up panting a bit and pacing frantically in front of Sokka. Eventually, he heard her and woke up.

Katara's crazy-like state managed to draw curious and inquisitive gestures on his face, he looked around for a second and then asked, still sitting on his sleep bag. "What are you _doing_ , Katara?!"

She whipped her head towards him and started rambling. "Sokka! I can't find him. We slept together and then I-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Sokka yelled, fuming.

Katara facepalmed because of her phrasing and explained hastily. "No! Okay! He was having a nightmare, and I slept beside him to provide a little comfort and support, and he calmed down." She said quickly, trying to calm Sokka down, and he did, but then she continued. "And now he's not here, I can't find him"

Sokka finished standing up, and ran a hand down his face, and sighed. "Really, Katara? After what we discussed last night?" He exclaimed.

" _What_ , Sokka?! He was having a _nightmare_!" She reasoned, exasperated.

"Stil...you could have-"

"That's not important now, he's not here, we _need_ to find him, ok?" Katara said and looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of something.

"Okay, let's find him first" Sokka responded, he still wanted to talk about this, he felt he was right and he liked when he was.

They walked around the temple, grazing its stone walls while looking for the Last Airbender. For Katara, it was a privilege to be able to visit such a remote and sacred place. Gran-Gran had told her a couple of stories from the Air Nomads that her Gran-Gran had told her, and had learned that not many people used to visit them. For Sokka, he had started appreciating the architecture and the extreme difference of the way of life here compared to the tribe. He grew curious about how everything worked here, and if they had any more artifacts like the gliders that they benefited from in par with the wind.

A clearing made its way into their vision, and they spotted the yellow robes. They looked at each other and walked towards him, he was sitting on a rock, cross-legged. As they drew closer, they noticed he had his eyes closed, he seemed to be meditating. "Should we talk to him?" Sokka whispered, a little too loudly, and they both heard Aang chuckle.

He turned towards them and opened his eyes, and then said with a happy smile. "Morning, guys!" Instantly Katara softened, he seemed alright, much better than yesterday, but he had a nightmare. _What happened?_ She asked herself but did not want to intrude.

"Morning!" They said at the same time and then Sokka asked, for Katara's sake and over preoccupation. "Everything alright, Aang?"

Aang grinned at him, his eyes calmed and relaxed, then he softly spoke. "Yeah, everything is ok" and then he smirked and added. "Are you guys going to join me for some meditation?" motioning for the big rock he was resting on.

Katara perked up, she was curious and said. "We'd _love_ to...but you'll have to teach us" Sokka groaned in response, he had not eaten _any_ breakfast yet.

"I would be glad to teach you," He said with a big sweet grin, and then nodded towards the rock. Both siblings joined him and tried copying his posture, each to one of his sides. Sokka did so reluctantly, complaining the whole way.

Aang looked at their postures and smiled, then he explained. "The idea with the posture is to have your spine _completely_ upright." They tried it for a second and noticed how much attention they had to keep to maintain it, he noticed again and explained. "It takes months to be fully comfortable in it, the beginners used to take cushions to make it better"

Silence consumed them for a second, where they didn't know what to do, and then Aang breathed and spoke again, softly. "The main point in meditation is to be completely present in the moment, _without_ the internal debate, _just being_." He said and then explained the way. "And we do that by _not_ thinking"

Sokka chuckled at this and said. "That's easy" and then closed his eyes and tried to do it _. Easy peasy. Yup. What's so spiritual about this? I wonder if there are any moon peaches left in the camp. Oh, how I would love some meat right now. Meat. Yes._

Katara and Aang had been looking at him the whole time, and couldn't contain their laughter as Sokka's face contorted to a smirk, and then drooling. He was clearly thinking about something. He heard them laugh and was brought out of his trance. He blushed in embarrassment and then confessed. "Okay, it isn't as easy as it seems." He deadpanned with a smile and then added. "Well, I would love to meditate some more, but I'm dying to eat something."

Aang nodded at him and then looked at Katara who was still patiently waiting for meditation indications, then said to Sokka. "We'll join you in a bit, Sokka" He gave him a look and then Sokka shrugged and went on his way.

Katara then turned to him and he to her, they made eye contact and she blushed a little, he smiled and then directed. "Okay, Katara. Try to keep your back straight" she did as told, a little uncomfortably, while looking ahead at the dip of the cliff. "And now, close your eyes and just _feel_ for a moment"

"The sensation of the breeze against your skin. The sound of my voice, the leaves rustling, and birds singing. The pressure where your body contacts the rock. Now take some deep breaths. In and out. _In. Out"_ His deep voice expressed, as he followed his own commands, and she adhered. They did this for a moment. It was hard to feel all of it at the same time for Katara, she seemed to be able to focus only on _one_ of her senses at a time.

Her struggle was interrupted by Aang's voice again. "Now, we are going to leave all of that behind, and only focus on one thing" _Thanks the spirits._ She thought with some relief. "Palms up on your knees and pay attention to the breath, and _only_ the breath. But keep it _natural_ , do not force it, just be a witness to its phases, without affecting it. You can feel it at the tip of your nose, or in your belly, or wherever you feel it more clearly"

For the next five minutes or so, she tried to. But the harder she tried the more difficult it got to keep it natural, she noticed this and tried to relax. There were a couple of moments where she felt it, _an_ _inexplicable peace within_ , like if everything was alright, no worries, just present. All of her hardships went away for a couple of moments, but then she would become aware of it again and the peace would break.

After ten minutes of this, Aang noticed her fumbling and changing positions, he smiled. It wasn't easy for a beginner to start meditation, but she was extremely determined and was able to stand it more time than a normal person would on their first try. So he decided to compliment her on this and end the meditation. "Okay" He breathed softly, and she was out of her trance. "Open your eyes" she did as told and she squinted at the brightness, with some time it was normal.

They made eye contact as they turned to each other and he smiled at her. "You did really good for the first time, some people can't stand even five minutes," he said and laughed a little, she blushed at the compliment and smiled at him.

"Thanks...I felt what you meant in a couple of moments...but it was like I realized and then it was over" She tried to make sense.

"That's great! Practice makes perfect, and when you master it, it feels that way the entire time. It really helps me clear my head and feel connected to the world and myself." He added as a bonus.

"Yeah...it really does," She said and smiled, there was a silence as they looked at each other's eyes, and then Aang spoke.

"We should check out Sokka. He may eat the _entire_ Moon Peaches population if we let him" He admitted truthfully, his eyes widening a bit, and Katara laughed at his expression, and soon he joined her too.

* * *

After a healthy breakfast of fruits and nuts, where Aang absolutely devoured everything, Sokka level, Aang asked them if they could clean a bit of the temple. Both siblings agreed, they felt they needed to, also, there was nothing else to do. They decided to separate to cover more ground and to divide tasks.

Sokka used his strength to separate the bodies and carry them, he put the Fire Nations one together, on the sidelines of the courtyards or parks. The Air Nomads one he placed inside the halls, tenderly.

Katara used her waterbending to splash the scorch marks and rub the walls and floor clean, it was good practice and she was able to make it work pretty fast, covering a good portion of the main courtyard.

Aang used his airbending to cut the excessive vegetation of the parks, floors, and overall sidelines. He was meticulous not to hurt any animal, and to collect some more fruits on the way.

As Sokka went about the Temple, piling bodies, he started admiring the architecture of the buildings, the intricacies of how they had made it work. And he remembered his earlier questions about the whole dynamic of the place, so he gingerly approached where Aang was cutting vegetation.

"Hey, Aang," Sokka said.

He turned from his work and smiled at him. "Hey, Sokka. What's up?"

"I was just wondering how this place came to be. How did you build all this stuff?" He asked simply, leaning back into a wall while Aang closed in and stood in front of him, both about the same height.

"Well...I don't know who built the temples, I guess that information may be in the Eastern Air Temple. But I know how we called Earthbenders for big projects, like that tower for example." Aang pointed to a medium-size tower far in the back. "That one was built when I was thirteen, it held new rooms for couples that decided to live here. But if things were of the lower scale we built them ourselves. There is a technique called Air Blades that when used properly can cut even stone, and then we moved them with airbending. We actually did that for that balcony over there and the pillar holding it." Aang said as he pointed to it. "Why the curiosity? I got to ask" Aang said with a smile.

"We don't have anything like this in the Southern Tribe...it seems so much more comfortable here, it feels cool to know these kinds of things for me." He said while looking around, Aang was glad someone was curious about his home, so he stood there waiting for more questions, and Sokka seemed to have more. "Oh, oh! What about that big wooden glider at the underground storage?"

They kept talking for a good hour, Aang explained some of the artifacts his people had constructed. They had double and triple gliders, they were not retractable like the single ones but they were really cool to fly. He talked about a really big flute they paired with airbending to call all of the bison home. They also engaged in a discussion about how things were run in the Temples, who was the leader, what did they trade.

Aang was ecstatic to talk about his people, and Sokka was eager to listen, they bonded as they cleaned the place up, Sokka cracked a joke or two on the way. After a while Katara cached up to them, claiming she had cleaned most of the leaves and natural debris from the temple and its courtyards. Sokka and Aang had looked at the Temple again and saw how much it had changed, just from a day of cleanup.

The sight made Aang smile brightly, and he decided it was time, as they walked back to camp to eat something, he spoke decisively. "I think it's time we leave"

The Water Tribe siblings were stunned at his suggestion, they both thought they would at least spend a couple more days here, cleaning and waiting for Aang to feel better. So Katara worriedly asked. "Are you sure, Aang? We could spend a couple more days here no problem."

"Yeah, I'm sure. We don't know what's happening in the rest of the world." Aang replied solemnly.

"But...do _you_ feel better? This is really hard to go through Aang, you should take your time" Katara tried to negotiate, but Aang had already decided.

"I feel a little better, but...I think this will stay with me for the rest of my life, and that's ok. Plus I can come back anytime I want. I am one of the people who once lived here, and I might be one of the only remaining people who know how to get here. But there are more important things I need to attend to right now." He said simply, turning his gaze down, but then quickly directing it to the siblings' eyes. "We need to prevent any more of this. We need to help. _We need to go._ " He said decisively, and both siblings nodded, understanding.

They started packing, food, sleeping bags, and clothes. Aang left them alone as he took a last close look at his home. It looked much better than when they first landed here yesterday and did not feel the same amount nor kind of pain. He still felt guilty, and _oh so very sorry_. But he was now focused on what is. He looked back at Katara and Sokka and muttered. "I have a family now" and then turned to the horizon. "and a world that needs me" he muttered then, some uncertainty brimming on his mind about what he was going to do to help.

The central courtyard was clean and looked as good as new after their afternoon of cleaning, it was time to go, everything packed, they were waiting on Aang while they petted Momo and Appa, soon after he came out of the right-wing tower, holding his new staff and outer robes. He gave them a sad smile and then spoke to them with a little defeated tone. "Ready to go, guys?" It was still hard to leave home.

Appa grunted softly in response, and Momo chirped out, while Sokka nodded and climbed up. Katara took a step closer and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, and whispered softly. "Are you ready, Aang? We haven't left yet, we can still stay for a while if you want." and then looked past his back, to the central tower of the temple, where they had spent the last day. She didn't think a day of grief was even remotely enough, but Aang had told them they had to keep going with their journey.

Aang turned around where she was looking towards, analyzing every stone wall, every crafted peak, every tree, and flower. He felt a surge of pride to be able to call this long-forgotten place home, and he smiled before saying thick with emotion. "Yes, I'm ready" without looking at her, she nodded, rubbed his arm gently, and climbed up Appa. Leaving Aang on the ground, and Appa on his side, looking ahead towards the temple, while on the big courtyard.

He inhaled deeply, and the scent of his home inundated his senses, suddenly, he understood that he hadn't done something that he didn't even know about. He closed his eyes, and kept breathing, the wind around them began to pick up speed, and swirl around in unnatural directions, with every inhalation he seemed to remember more and more this he had to do.

Suddenly, he felt the whispers again, the same ones when he found Gyatso. But instead of rage, they induced calmness, serenity. And he simply let go, let himself be carried away and swept by its intensity.

The siblings looked down on him, while he stood there, motionless, and gasped in horror as his tattoos ignited in a withe glow. Katara was fast to try and get down to hug him, but his brother knew better and held her. When she glared at him for doing so, he looked at her and back at Aang, and his jaw dropped, Katara looked back but there was no Aang there.

In his place, there was a woman, with black hair shaved to about half her head, giving the impression of a big forehead, roundish features, and a pointed jaw, soft tired eyes from what they could see from her profile. Her clothes were Nomad-like, yellow and orange, and simple, she was beautiful in her own way.

They couldn't say anything, they had been left speechless, her eyes and tattoos were glowing as she started moving gracefully in rotating motions. She used her hands to conjure powerful winds around the temple, the whistles and rustling sound were intense, and the sight of the air, awe-inspiring. She finished the motion placing both hands on her belly, her hands and forearms forming a thin line as a sudden melody played out from the temple.

The snow was picked up from the wind, some of the leaves of trees too, swirling around and dancing. The soft glow of the resting sun illuminated and reflected on the newly cleaned white walls, there was a feeling of something new starting, of some call long forgotten and newly answered, it was endearing.

Both looked up to the temple towers and could hear beautiful sounds coming from all of them, they sounded like hundreds of bells, it was exotic and felt deeply personal. The song was comforting, not in the way of a loved one saying a word of encouragement, but of the kind of a warm hug given to you by a loved grandmother, all-encompassing and gentle at the same time, _liberating_.

The last note was sung in the highest tower, and the chirping of the birds became the main sound as they realized they both had tears in their eyes, rolling down their cheeks. They looked back toward the woman, but only found Aang there, not fainting or dizzy, just him standing there, with a _loving_ smile and tears trickling down his own cheeks.

He closed his eyes and breathed in, and then out, feeling the most calm he had felt since he woke up. Such peace and understanding dawned on him, and he felt at ease. He looked back at his companions, who were looking down at him with awed expressions, and jumped towards Appa's head, landing softly on it.

The bison hummed in appreciation, and soon Momo joined him, even they seemed serene. He took the reins from Appa's horns and looked back to check if the siblings were ok. Then he spoke happily. "Appa. Yip Yip!"

They took off shortly after, and the Temple towers soon shrunk as they went farther and farther, northward. Sokka asked after a while, getting out of his stupor. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know" He responded simply as he turned around. "But it was beautiful" both siblings nodded at this, and then Katara commented.

"I think it was Yangchen...the last Air Nomad Avatar we saw in the sanctuary," She said softly.

"Yeah. It was her" Aang said with a smile.

Aang spent a couple of seconds guiding Appa on the right track and then jumped inside the saddle, they met in the middle and Sokka asked. "Where are we going?"

The Master Airbender took out a scroll from his robes and unrolled it on the saddle and then commented. "I wanted to get some information about the state of the war. What do you guys know?"

"We know that most of the fighting is going on in the Earth Kingdom, that's where Dad went...that's all we know" Katara responded simply, and then looked back at the map.

"Okay, then we need to contact the Earth Kingdom officials. Here" He concluded and pointed at the map, a mountain city at the tip of his finger. "This is Omasuh, it's in the way towards the Northern Water Tribe, we could probably find something there, it's like the second capital of the Earth Kingdom" He reasoned, trying not to think of his dead friend, _Bumi._

Then Sokka interjected. "Okay then, so we go to Omashu and then the Northern Water Tribe...what about the stops in between? I mean, we can't fly straight towards them, right?"

"No we can't, Appa can only fly so much, and if he tires he flies slower. We should rest every couple of days. We also need food and provisions." Aang explained, and then looked back at the map and pointed towards an island on the lower part of the Earth Kingdom. "Our first stop could be here, Kyoshi Island."

"That's the name of the last Earth Kingdom Avatar," Katara said then.

"Yeah! Maybe they like Avatars there" Aang said optimistically, chuckling a bit.

"Okay then...Kyoshi Island it is" Sokka said as they all looked towards the horizon, past the Patola Mountains of the Air Nomads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! So how was it? Did you like it? What did you like most? What do you think Luena wanted to tell him? Did you like the funeral? Did something make you emotional? What was it? What about the nightmare? What do you think is going to happen now?
> 
> Credit for the Sky Burial idea goes to marjojo02. Check out her When It's All Over fic.
> 
> Please, leave a comment!


	6. The Kyoshi Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Hope you are all healthy and doing alright!
> 
> I bring you a new chapter, with the invaluable help of my beta, Medik55. We managed to write a super chapter, it's 16 k words long, so...you are in for a ride.
> 
> Thank you SO much to everyone who reviews, every single review makes my day and makes me want to keep writing more. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart, and please, please continue telling me what you think!
> 
> Need I remind you to join the discord, this is the code: /2rkEtetzRR
> 
> Warning: Some cursing, and there is a short NSFW little scene.
> 
> This chapter is a lot happier than the lasts ones, so I hope you enjoy it! Please, leave a review!
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**The Kyoshi Warriors**

Peace and awe arose inside the hearts of the companions as they departed the surroundings of The Southern Air Temple. After an hour or so, the buildings and towers blended with the rest of the peaks, in a way that one couldn't distinguish which one held the holy place. Clouds, mist, and the reflection of the sun through them brought a scenery worthy of the spirits.

They rode like that, admiring, in silence, trying to let everything that had happened the last day and a half into their minds. But as time passed, and as mountains moved in slow motion, all of them noticed how sluggish their pace was, _too_ slow. It would take a week to get to Kyoshi Island at this rate. Aang was the first to notice it, not because of his sense of speed, but because of his connection with Appa.

There was a deep sensation of dread settling on Aang's heart, but he didn't find a cause in his mind, it wasn't originating from it, he couldn't explain it. Animal companions in the spiritual lands of the Air Nomads meant a profound bond of companionship, two bodies, two souls intertwined. And sometimes it meant the sharing of each other's feelings, like a sixth sense of emotion.

Aang tried to make sense of what Appa was feeling, yearning to comprehend and help until he realized. Aang had borne a loss as traumatizing as Appa's, but Aang had human companions to console him, who understood him fully. Appa had Aang, there was always understanding on his part, but he was not a bison. Aang realized right then, that Appa had lost his entire species, or it seems so to him. He prayed and begged the spirits that it wasn't the case, that the magnificent animals had escaped and hid. In his heart, he also hoped that some of his people had managed to escape too.

At this thought, he found some peace and hope, and he wanted to share it with Appa to cheer him up, he remembered how much Appa liked when he sang. So he bent down towards Appa's ear, under the curious stare of the siblings, and petted him there before singing gracefully.

_Tashi delek rogs pa_

_Tshe rogs pa gna debo dir_

_Gzuhg la yong nga_

_Nga thso yin dang zhi ba_

The ancient language grazed the senses of his companions, Appa hummed in contentment, Sokka and Katara listened intently as he repeated the phrases time and time again. Aang tenderly massaged his life partner horns, ears, and cheeks, trying to bring him the most comfort. The sounds coming from his mouth were enhanced by his airbending, thus the tunes were _heavenly._

_Nga thso yin dang zhi ba_

He finished, Appa huffed in relief and soon enough his pace picked up gradually, there was a gentle groaning and vibrations coming from the gentle beast as if he was replicating the melody that had brought him peace with his own voice. Aang smiled at Appa, and climbed back upon his head, once he turned around he saw both Sokka and Katara perched up in the front of the saddle looking at him with a smile. And if he had looked at the back of the saddle he could have seen Momo sleeping like a baby, sprawled on the floor.

"That was beautiful, Aang," Katara said _dreamily_ , her head lifted by one of her hands in her chin, a little blush grazing her cheeks.

"Yeah, that was really cool. What did it mean, Aang?" Sokka asked curiously.

Aang blushed in embarrassment, he was only thinking about Appa, almost forgotten they were there. He coughed and explained. "Thank you. It's an Old Nomad song they taught us in the Eastern Temple, it's dedicated to the bison, our life companions. It talks about how everything is going to be okay because we have each other and we'll always do." He finished with a smile, that both siblings reciprocated before he explained to them the connection he shared with Appa.

* * *

On the third day of flight, they were almost there, just a couple more hours probably, they would make it there at about noon. Still, the closeness of the destiny didn't deter Sokka from complaining. "If I don't eat meat in an hour, I swear...I'm going to die" Sokka groaned, sprawled in the middle of the saddle, eyes closed, stomach grumbling.

"Come on, Sokka. Fruits aren't that bad'' Aang reasoned cheeringly, and Momo chittered in agreement while eating a moon peach. "See, Momo understands," Aang said while pointing at the lemur, and smiling cheekily.

"We have been eating fruits for the past week, I'm sick of it! Even Katara agrees with me" Sokka pointed out, showing his annoyance at the lack of diversity in his meals. Aang looked at Katara for confirmation and she blushed in embarrassment and confessed.

"Sorry, Aang '' She said in her defense and shrugged, she had a little smile on her face because Aang was looking at her funny.

"Yeah...I guess I understand a bit...I ate mostly fruits and vegetables all my life, you guys were the same with meat, right?" Aang prodded, genuinely wanting to understand their predicament.

"Exactly! I've never gone more than nine hours without eating meat. It's starting to get to me, I'm feeling weak!" Sokka complained the loudest, and then got up and started rubbing Appa's fur. "Please, Appa! If you get us there in less than an hour I swear I'll give you all the meat we can find!" Sokka negotiated, drooling at the thought of all the meat he could find.

Aang chuckled in response and commented. "Appa's probably going to slow down...because he's a vegetarian, too" Sokka groaned in response, and muttered to himself.

"Stupid vegetarians. Stupid fruits"

Then Aang offered some advice. "Well, if you are feeling weak, or stiff, maybe some exercise could help"

"Exercise?!" Sokka exclaimed. "How could I manage some exercise here?!" Sokka said while pointing to the saddle, it was big but there was no way anyone could do anything of the sort in the space available.

"Yeah! Maybe I could teach you some Bagua, just moving in the spot a bit. Katara can even try waterbending if we get closer to the surface" Aang said with a smile.

Katara perked up at the suggestion and said enthusiastically. "Yes! I would love that!" and smiled at him, like if waiting for a toy like a little kid. Aang chuckled at her and nodded. Sokka simply responded.

"No, thanks! I'm too tired. It would have been nice to make a stop somewhere with land on the way."

"I'm sorry, Sokka. There wasn't an island on the way" Aang said as he signaled for Appa to go lower. A moment later Appa's feet were grazing the water below, they all looked towards the water and could see their own reflections as they zoomed towards Kyoshi Island.

Katara smiled as she started feeling the water, then she stood up and walked towards the end of the saddle, asking politely for Momo to move. Aang turned around and watched her while she moved. Katara closed her eyes and took a big breath, then settled on stance to get a grip of the water.

Aang watched her form, she had taken off her parka before they got to the temple, and had stayed with her lighter clothing. She was wearing a long, light blue, kimono-like tunic that extended to her ankles and had split sides. Below that she was wearing blue fur-trimmed leggings which were close-fitting to her legs. Aang admired her as she bent her knees and her hands' palms down and wide, in an effort to draw the water to her.

She struggled for some seconds, _graciously_ to Aang's eyes, and eventually gave up and reasoned. "I'm not strong enough. As soon as I get a hold of the water we get out of reach" She walked towards the front of the saddle and sat down beside Sokka, a little defeated. Aang smiled at her and was about to say something to cheer her up but then Katara's face grimaced and she pinched her nose with her fingers. Then she exclaimed. " _Eww!_ Sokka! You smell terrible!" and waved her hand in front of her face.

Sokka snorted and responded. "What?! You smell terrible too, we haven't bathed in three days, sis!"

Aang smelled his armpits and his face contorted in disgust. "He's right...we are going to have to wash up soon"

* * *

About an hour later the edges of Kyoshi Island can be seen in the distance. Sokka sighed in relief, his face ecstatic, and said. "Land! Yes, please!" Aang and Katara chuckled as they looked ahead towards the mountainous archipelago. The closer they moved the more they distinguished the mountains, next to the beautiful wide white-colored beach, and the town between the valley of the highest peaks, not tall enough to house snow.

As they approached the beach from the center they noticed a creamed color dorsal fin, and soon enough, an enormous, brightly colored fish jumped from the water and sank back down. Katara and Sokka gasped, and Aang smiled in glee. "That's an Elephant Koi" He commented and then remembered Luena's letter and what she had said about it being dangerous. He smiled sadly at the memories of his deceased girlfriend scolding him for being too adventurous. He dropped his gaze and sighed, the past couple of days it had become easier and easier to relinquish these memories and not drown in despair, but it was still something he had to get used to.

"Those beasts can't reach the coast, right?" Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow while looking at Aang.

"I don't think so, why?" Aang responded.

"We could take a bath down there," Sokka pointed out.

"Yes! Sokka's right!" Wow. I never thought I would say that. Katara thought and then continued. "We bathe and then we go to the town"

"Okay!" Aang agreed as he angled Appa down to land at the foot of the beach. After a couple of minutes of flight and looking at the Elephant Koi from the saddle, they made it to land, and even before Aang could say they had arrived, Sokka jumped from the saddle, tripped, and landed face-first on the sand.

Katara laughed out loud and Aang chuckled in response, then he patted Appa and Momo and told them they could go find some food. Both animals grunted happily and went on their way towards the forest behind, looking for some berries and fruits. "Let's wash up!" Aang exclaimed happily as he started stripping down.

Both siblings agreed, but only Sokka started stripping, Katara was entranced by every bit of skin Aang showed as he bared himself, item from item. He first took the straps from his shoulders, exposing his torso completely to her _hungry_ eyes, she had seen it before in the tent, and during the trip towards the temple, but still, it was magnificent. She couldn't take her eyes off the hard lines of his pectorals and abs. His broad shoulders, his toned arms, all of the lines flexing as he bent down a little and started shimming from his trousers. _Spirits, save me!_ She blushed cherry red as her breathing picked up, her heart thundering away in her chest and her palms sweaty.

She couldn't watch a second longer, the reactions of her body scaring her. She turned around and started stripping to her bindings. The splashing of water from behind implied that the boys were already inside the water, washing down their smell. _Breathe in. Breathe out, Katara. You can do this._ She thought, trying to calm her racing heart, she turned around and was glad that Aang was shoulders deep in the water, she couldn't see his beautiful body from this angle. Once she finished with her clothes, so she was just in her sarashi, she trekked down towards the water with a smile and slowly got inside.

"Ahhh...this is the stuff!" Sokka grumbled as he floated on the shore, cleaning his limbs with his bare hands, and washing up his now loose hair. Aang smiled at his pleased expression and turned to Katara, his smile faded slowly and he gulped as he watched Katara's waist slowly sink into the water, his gaze was inching up by the seconds but before it reached her bindings he quickly turned around before she noticed him looking. His heart started beating faster, and his cheeks puckered a bit in spite of the cold water surrounding him. He needed a distraction, and a splash ways down towards the center called to his attention, he smirked and commented.

"Guys! Look!" He started swimming towards the middle, and sank down completely, he opened his eyes in the clear water and spotted about three Elephant Koi dancing around each other. He smiled as his cheeks were filled with air and quickly swam towards them. They didn't notice him right away and allowed him to grasp one of the gigantic fish's dorsal fins. It noticed and started swimming towards the surface, dragging Aang up with him. Soon enough he surfaced and both Katara and Sokka looked at him, Sokka in awe and Katara, preoccupied.

He started surfing like motions as the Elephant Koi zoomed in circles around the little lake-like body of water. Katara warned him when he picked up speed. "Careful, Aang!" He didn't really pay attention, he was having so much fun that he couldn't think of anything but the speed, the wind grazing his face, and the way everything surrounding him moved.

The siblings continued bathing as they watched him, soon enough they noticed something coming from the entrance, from Aang's back. They spotted a dorsal fin primarily dark gray in color with light gray segments over both cheeks and a light gray stripe extending down the midline of the body. It was gigantic, and it was coming right at Aang. They both started waving their arms around and yelling. "AANG! Behind you!" Katara screamed, worried sick, she started inching towards him but he simply smiled at them, as if he thought they were cheering for him.

The creature surfaced and bit the back fin of the Elephant Koi Aang was riding, thus spotting the fish movements and sending Aang forward with incredible force. He splashed down hard in front of Katara and passed out from the impact. Katara's eyes widened as a big wave reached her, she managed to break it in two and rush towards Aang, she gently grabbed him and shot them both backward with a massive wave of water. She struggled but finally managed to pull him out of the water as the creature chased them.

Sokka was already out of the water, holding everyone's clothes, as they got out. They noticed the beast started spitting water towards them, and they ran behind a rock as Aang regained consciousness. They bent down behind the rock as the water splashed on the other side, everyone was breathing hard, hearts beating fast and flustered looks. Aang groggily said as he tried to sit down straight. "W-What...What happened?" He managed before they heard the leaves behind them rustle, they didn't pay too much attention and Katara followed.

"What was that thing?"

"I don't know," Aang said as he looked from behind the rock at the retreating creature as Momo landed back on his shoulder, Appa was not around.

Sokka stood up and wiped his hands together. "Well. Let's not stick around to find out"

Suddenly, several warriors clad in green kimonos descended from the treetops ambushing the trio. The figures quickly encircled the group and took them out: Sokka was pulled back and knocked over. Katara was pulled by her arm. As she leaned in to maintain her balance, someone pulled her parka over her head and pulled her down. Aang was distracted by Katara's struggles, giving the opportunity to another warrior to grab him by his collar. Momo flew up screeching from his shoulder, only to be quickly caught in a bag, only his head still protruding. Momo, Aang, Katara, and Sokka, now bound, blindfolded, and still _almost_ naked, are thrown on the ground in a line, each grunting when they hit the ground.

"Or, we could stay a while" Sokka conceded, the warriors erupted in giggling and quickly followed by whispers. The figures dragged them gently towards a path and they walked around, the group asked several times for answers but the warriors did not say a word. After a while they started hearing murmurs all around them, they stopped and the warriors started fidgeting with the rope on their hands.

The voice of a man, probably an adult, addressed them, who are still blindfolded. Sokka and Katara were starting to get tied to a large wooden pole. The bagged Momo stood on the ground in front of Aang. "You three have some explaining to do."

Then the voice of a young woman reached them, threateningly. "And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with Unagi."

Sokka spoke up, challenging. "Show yourselves, cowards!" A gloved hand, the forearm dressed in a leather band with a gold insignia on top of it, removed the blindfold. Five girls in green kimonos and wearing white and red face paint were standing in front of him. Sokka panned to the right, looking around and then he spoke aggressively. "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

The closest girl, with auburn hair, stepped forward and gestured heavenly with her clenched fist, then she expressed her indignation while she spoke. "There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sokka stared at them in disbelief. "Wait a second," He amusingly glanced towards where Aang stood in the front, some girls were still fidgeting with the ropes in his hands as if looking for confirmation, and then responded mockingly "there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

The girl grabbed Sokka by his collar and responded angrily. "A bunch of girls, huh? Unagi is gonna eat well tonight."

Katara leaned forward in her bonds, and spoke pleading and apologetically. "No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." Suki released Sokka, but still stared at him in dismay, and then she yelled forcefully.

"Who are you?!"

"They might be Fire Nation spies!" One voice from behind pointed out, a bunch of voices agreed with it. At the same moment, the girls manage to push Aang towards the pole, at the first contact with it, Aang's eyes and arrows light up _brightly_. The people around looked in awe, and then bent up to look at the statue of Kyoshi at the top of the pole, her eyes lit up with the same intensity, and they all gasped in awe, a guy's mouth started to _foam_ and he passed out from excitement.

"The Avatar!" The same man exclaimed, and he proceeded to drop to his knees and gave Aang a complete bow, the warriors and the rest of the people present followed suit. Aang's eyes stopped glowing and he watched them express his respect, but then he looked down to only find himself wearing his trunks, Katara and Sokka the same.

He then speaks, greatly embarrassed. "Yes, I'm Avatar Aang, but...before we address this situation...can you please give us back our clothes?" He asked as his cheeks reddened, Sokka and Katara noticed their predicament and blushed the same red.

"Yes, of course!" The man exclaimed before some of the warriors giggled and loosened their bounds, as they came apart they all tried to hide behind their arms and each other, a girl gave them back their clothes and they hastily put them back on. They all noticed the shared sigh of disappointment coming from the warriors as Aang and Sokka covered themselves up, they grinned at each other and blushed even more, Katara just scoffed and then the man spoke up again. "I'm sorry about that. My name is Oyaji, and I'm the leader of the town. We would like to welcome you to Kyoshi Island." He said as the crowd cheered, then he proceeded to announce without consulting. "We shall have a feast tonight! In honor of the Avatar's return!"

Aang's eyes widened and he quickly walked up towards Oyaji and whispered. "Are you sure a feast is appropriate? Celebrating while the war is going on?" He asked worriedly, he thought the resources could be used in a better way than celebrating.

The older man grabbed Aang by his shoulder and bent to whisper, a smile on his face. "I understand your concerns, but the mood of the people has been depleting at an alarming rate. Relaxing for a night will do them some good. Trust me." Oyaji said confidently, Aang nodded, still a little unsure.

They heard a groan from the side and they saw Appa walking towards them from the forest, the villagers shared a gasp of terror at the gigantic beast, but as it closed down on Aang and nuzzled his face they all sighed in relief. Oyaji eyed the bison and remembered some of the tails his great grandfather used to tell him, then he spoke again, louder so that all three companions could hear him. "We might need a favor from you...but not now, tomorrow, we'll talk... I'm sure you must be hungry, we'll prepare you some of the foods originated from Kyoshi at the main hall." He finished as he pointed to the farthest and biggest building of the town, then he continued. "There are also baths if you feel like washing up." and then he simply walked away, a little bounce on his step.

Aang and Katara looked at each other enthusiastically, eager for something to eat, but as they turned to Sokka they were surprised to not find him eagerly following the man nor drooling at the idea of food, he was instead looking at the warriors as they retreated. They looked at each other again and simply shrugged, Aang smirked a little as they walked behind Oyaji towards the building.

* * *

For some reason, Sokka wasn't hungry, he felt humiliated as he followed the girls up the path towards a big house. He angrily grunted to himself. "I can't believe I got beat up by a bunch of girls." But most of all he felt an intense curiosity towards the women in warrior suits.

The opportunity to talk to a girl his age was taken from him, be it bad luck because there was no girl born close to his birthday, or because they had no contact with the Northern Tribe anymore. He had heard Gran-Gran stories that her Gran-Gran had told her, about how young strong men traveled from one pole to the other in search of love and adventure. This was his first experience with girls, and he couldn't help but follow them.

As they entered the building he analyzed them, they carried themselves with a sense of strength, warrior-like, something that Sokka really liked. He also found their clothes and war paint fascinating, he wanted to know more so he approached the door and peeked.

Inside the house, six Kyoshi Warriors were training. They were performing a routine with a fan in perfect unison. Sokka peeked his head around the door to look at them. A wave of confidence hit him, and he felt pushed by his instinct to try to impress them about his knowledge of fighting. He smiled smugly and entered. Sokka spoke, and his tone came out condescending. "Sorry ladies," All the warriors stopped their exercise and closed their fans, including the one with auburn hair. They stared at Sokka with a serious look on their faces, although most of them were blushing, the makeup covering them up. "I didn't mean to interrupt your… _whatever_ you were doing." Sokka stretched and at his words, all of the ladies looked at him incredulously, all the attraction they felt towards him for his looks crushed. "Do you know where the best place on the island to get some exercise might be?"

The auburn girl, who seemed to be the leader, watched as Sokka continued his warm-up. "Well, you're in the right place. Sorry about today. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar." She commented and the five girls behind her giggled and started whispering.

Sokka stretched his arms, oblivious of the girls praising the Avatar for his looks. "It's all right." He mockingly suppressed a laugh while speaking. "I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an _exception._ "

The leader sarcastically responded. "I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance." All the girls behind her struggled to contain their laughter.

Sokka responded smugly, thinking that she was complimenting her. This is going great. He thought with a smirk. "True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the _best_ warrior in my village."

The warrior smirked. She leaned slightly toward Sokka and said. "Wow! Best warrior, huh?" She glanced back at the other Kyoshi Warriors and continued. "In your whole village?" She looked back to Sokka. "Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration. I'm Suki by the way"

Sokka's eyes widened upon hearing the unexpected request. "Oh ... Well ... I mean ... I …"

Suki turned to the other warriors. "Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" The other female warriors giggled and smiled in agreement, both at Sokka's embarrassment and the double meaning of the words.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to." He timidly placed his hands on Suki's shoulder in order to push her back a little, but she did not move a bit. "All right, you stand over there. Now, this may be a little tough, but try to block me." While he was talking, Sokka took on a fighting stance while Suki had not moved a muscle from the position Sokka had put her in. Sokka bent through his knees and attacked the female warrior by trying to punch her. Suki did not move but easily defended herself by bringing up her left arm and thrusting her closed fan against Sokka's shoulder.

He cried out in pain and staggered backward. Sokka rubbed his hurt right shoulder and admitted, fairly impressed. "Aw! Heh heh ... Good. Of course, I was going easy on you."

Suki oozed confidence and answered with a smirk "Of course."

Sokka frowned, clearly annoyed and angered by his opponent's dismissive attitude. He started with a mumble, raising his tone of voice with each word, now genuinely wanting to do better. "Let's see if you can" He shouted while he attempted to hit Suki with a roundhouse kick. "handle this!" Suki quickly dodged under Sokka's outstretched leg and pushed him off balance. When the Water Tribe warrior landed flat on his back with a loud thud, Suki lazily opened her fans to wave herself some air. Sokka was a little shocked by his second failure, he lost his temper at the sight of Suki's defiant posture. His voice cracked in anger as he yelled. " _That does it!_ "

He got up and madly charged her again. Suki quickly closed her fan and moved out of Sokka's way. She grabbed him by the arm with her right hand, while she pushed against his shoulder with her left hand, quickly spinning him around, and then slammed him into the ground, knocking the wind out of the boy's lungs and leaving him gasping for air. Suki then pinned his arm between his shoulder blades, and dug her knee into his back, pressing harder and harder until her assailant surrendered from the pain.

The young woman then mockingly responded through gritted teeth, giving him a taste of his own medicine. "Anything else you want to teach us, O' _mightiest_ of warriors?" Sokka reddened in humiliation as the Kyoshi Warriors laughed at him.

* * *

Appa lazily lied on his side, eating hay while two villagers were grooming him. He growled and chewed while Aang looked at him with a smile from one of the three windows from the house at the side. Inside the house, Katara, and Momo were sitting at a long table. A villager placed another dish on the already richly filled table. Aang and Momo were very excited to see the display of decadent desserts in front of it, but Katara supported an uneasy look. Aang approached and sat in front of Katara, an easy smile on his face.

Momo dug in and chittered, Aang stomach grumbled and he said ecstatically. "All right! Dessert for breakfast!" Katara poked one of the squishy-looking, orange puffs with a flat top in front of her. A doubtful Katara picked up and closely investigated the dessert she just poked. Aang on the other hand did not share her reluctance and started stuffing his face, two desserts at once, his hunger from rationing for Sokka's and Katara's sake showing, after all, he was no stranger to fasting.

"These people sure know" The rest was kind of muffled out because he was cramming his desserts in his mouth. "how to treat visitors!" Katara was still not convinced about the deliciousness of the dessert she was holding. She glanced at Aang while he spoke, impressed... " _Mmm_ …" His moan of pleasure managed to arise _tingling_ in Katara's body, and he offered one of the desserts he was holding to Katara, who blushed. "Katara you've got to try these!"

Katara put down the orange dessert she had in her hand, accepted the dessert Aang offered her, and took a bite. "Well, maybe just a bite." Momo sneaked up to Aang and snatched the dessert out of his other hand and quickly dashed away, Aang smiled at his pet and chuckled. He did not let the theft bother him and quickly grabbed another dessert in front of him while Katara munched down the piece of cake and reached across the table for the same dessert Aang just took and then she affirmed. "This one is delicious! _Mmm_ "

Aang gulped at the sound, but quickly shook his head, then Katara spoke again. "Where do you think Sokka went?"

He smirked in response and questioned. "There were no girls Sokka's age in the tribe, right?" Katara nodded quizzically and Aang explained. "He must be curious of the girls, don't worry" Aang dismissed, Katara's eyes widened, she didn't know how to feel, maybe they did have more than blood in common because she was as equally curious about boys. Katara couldn't think about it too much, because Aang realized he was pretty full and then suggested with a smile. "What do you say if we go to the market to get some supplies?"

"Yeah, of course!" She responded simply, she was completely full after all.

They exited the house and walked towards the market which was full of people buying groceries. All of them smiled at the duo and they smiled back and waved. Aang carried a big basket as he walked by Katara, who happily chose vegetables, meat, and others to pack up for travel. As they explored it, and the basket turned heavier and heavier, they had to pick another basket, and eventually, Aang started dwindling under the weight.

He was looking at Katara from above one of the baskets, who was uncomfortably held still by his chin, all of a sudden he heard a high-pitched scream, which was quickly followed by more of them. "The Avatar!" "He's so handsome!" "Hey, cutie!" Katara turned back and nearly laughed out loud at the look of Aang's face as he tried keeping the baskets from falling while a swarm of little girls surrounded him.

She walked towards him and managed to get one of the baskets, they shared a smile with each other, and she continued to pick things up from the market. Aang slowly set his basket down and greeted the girls. "Hi, I'm Aang! Nice to meet you all!" he said with a big grin.

Katara bit her lip as she watched Aang handle the girls the same way he had handled the little children in her tribe. Showing them tricks, making them laugh, and simply being the happy person he was starting to show up more and more from those sad days at the temple. She was so glad he was feeling better.

She picked up some more moon peaches and turned back to look at Aang, she noticed him but she also noticed a bunch of Kyoshi Warriors looking at him, giggling and pointing like little girls, only they were Katara's age or older. Her heart started beating faster, and she clenched her jaw, the way they were looking at him made her skin crawl. She took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed. _Everything is ok._ She said to herself and continued picking provisions up.

* * *

The cool air of the ocean grazed his scarred skin as he looked towards the horizon, towards the Earth Kingdom. Some of the crew were hanging around the deck, nothing to do as the afternoon came to an end. Suddenly a crewman yelled an order and pointed at the sky. Zuko looked towards where he pointed and spotted a bird flying towards them. There was a quick bird calling sound from one of the crewmen and the hawk swiftly closed in and landed at the man's arm.

Iroh spoke from beside him, as he played Pai Sho with another crew member, he was sitting on a chair facing the board, his opponent across him thinking over his next move. "You are improving rapidly, my friend" His adversary smiled and nodded as he placed a jasmine tile at the corner.

A man quickly approached Zuko and handed him a scroll, Zuko unrolled it and read it quickly. Then burned it and yelled toward the tower. "Set course towards Kyoshi Island." Then he spoke to his uncle, who had picked up what he had said, confidently. "The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island. Let's burn it down."

Iroh shook his head and responded quickly, he was still looking at the board but his voice was serious. "I do not advise it, Zuko. Kyoshi Island is a sacred place, and they are not involved in the war. There are _other_ ways"

"I don't think so, Uncle. We will _not_ have mercy this time" He said as his fists clenched and his eyes burned with rage.

* * *

He had never felt so humiliated in his life, _completely_ chagrined. As soon as he got his ass kicked by Suki he exited the house and sat with his back on a tree, thinking over some things. For as long as he could remember, on the tribe, there were things only women did, and things only men did, and one of those was to fight and protect. But he had just been proved wrong in the worst possible way, and although he wanted to be angry and lash out at Suki for playing with him the way she did, he knew he deserved it.

There was a deep hurt to one's ego when someone explicitly underestimated one's ability, and he had just done that to Suki, and the rest of the warriors. He just wanted to impress them, but it came out all wrong, he had no experience but still, he should know better. This guilt, coupled with his interest in both the girl that had bested him and in trying to be a better warrior filled him with courage. There was only one way to fix it, and it was to apologize, _genuinely._

Sokka stood up and walked towards the Kyoshi Warriors' training hut. He kicked away a rock before turning toward the dojo. Inside the dojo, Suki showed a movement that was copied by the eight other warriors behind her. Sokka walked in and the Kyoshi Warriors interrupted their training to face him.

He spoke timidly then, deeply embarrassed. "Uh ... Hey, Suki."

Suki responded with hostility. "Hoping for another dance lesson?"

Sokka did not know how to act, and he responded "No ... I ... well, let me explain."

"Spit it out! What do you want?"

Sokka looked hurt at Suki's hostility, and her face softened for a second. This would be much more difficult than he had anticipated, but he was genuine in his apology and wanted to show it. He humbly dropped to his knees in front of her. "I would be honored if you would teach me."

Suki kept the hostile parade as she asked. "Even if I'm a woman?"

Sokka averted his eyes in response and said. "I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was ... wrong."

Suki had her arms crossed while looking down upon Sokka. "We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone men."

Sokka raised his head to face her and pleaded. "Please make an exception." He bowed again. "I won't let you down."

Suki, on a friendlier tone. "All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions."

Sokka perked up, eagerly. "Of course! Suki"

She smiled, a little smirk on her face when she repeated. "And I mean all of them."

A few moments later Sokka was standing in the dojo donned in the typical green dress of the Kyoshi Warriors and sporting the white face paint. Sokka, embarrassed, looked down at his wardrobe and said. "Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little …" He lowered his arms in defeat. "feminine"

"It's a warrior's uniform, you should be proud. The silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart." As the words spilled from Suki's mouth, Sokka looked more and more comfortable wearing "a dress." Aang passed by the front door looking in with interest while Sokka proudly erected himself.

Sokka whispered proudly. "Bravery and honor."

Aang peeked from the door, smiling broadly. "Hey, Sokka!" Sokka winced upon hearing his name and slanted his eyes and shoulders in embarrassment. "Nice dress!" Aang said genuinely, all the girls perked up at the voice of the boy and waved at him while smiling.

Suki turned to Aang with a raised eyebrow, but Aang sped away, out of view. She then looked back at the embarrassed Sokka with content and a broader smile on her face. "Let's train," She said.

After a while of pointing out movements, Sokka started performing some exercises with a fan under the watchful eyes of Suki, the rest of the warriors had already left. "You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good."

"I think I'm starting to get it." He performed a series of well-executed moves with his fan. "Tah!" As the last move, he closed the fan and threw it out of the dojo. The object flew straight into a tree, knocking down some of the snow that had gathered on its branches.

Suki peeked her head around the door to look at the hit tree before turning back to Sokka and advising, friendly. "It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up." She retracted her own fan from her belt and pointed it at Sokka, who took on a battle position. "Think of the fan as an extension of your arm. Wait for an opening and then …"

Suki charged Sokka, but he managed to evade her attack and used the momentum of her speed against her, knocking her on her ass, much to her surprise. Sokka looked surprised, quickly crossed his arms, and looked smug. "Hmm …"

Suki quickly got up, and explained, irritated. "I fell on purpose to make you feel better!"

Sokka pointed at Suki and exclaimed ecstatically. "I got you! Admit I got you!"

Suki grabbed Sokka's pointing finger and twisted it, making Sokka twitch and grunt in pain. "Okay, it was a lucky shot." She released the finger while smiling broadly. In a more serious tone, she followed. "Let's see if you can do it again."

The two warriors faced another again, but this time engulfed in concentration. Suki opened her fan threateningly and started to circle around Sokka. She charged at him again, Sokka was able to parry it but her momentum pushed him to the ground and she landed on top of him, body to body, face to face. Both of them looked at each other in surprise before Suki hastily stood up, her face completely flushed, covered by her makeup, followed by Sokka and she apologized. "Sorry, I tripped. Let's...let's do it again"

* * *

After a good afternoon of training, provisioning themselves up, and resting, Katara, Aang, and Sokka were ready to relax and finally take a good bath. They were told the locations of the natural springs and they walked towards them as they chatted. When they made it they noticed it wasn't as precarious as they had imagined, it had stone-made walls, and there was a symbol that separated women from men, thankfully.

They departed, Katara walking to the right, where she entered a little door, to a turn and finally towards the springs which oozed steam. She could already feel the warmth of the water grazing her limbs and cleaning her up. There was no one around, so Katara proceeded to happily strip down _naked_ , she was planning to bathe fast and leave to prepare for the feast, she hoped no one would come to bathe at the moment.

She left her clothes in a little bump of earth at the side, and walked towards the closest spring, she tested its temperature with her hand and sighed pleasantly. She had never experienced anything like this, just standing in front of it felt good. There was a little stair in front of it, she climbed it and gingerly placed her feet on the water, and sunk down until it covered her waist.

" _Spirits_! This is incredible" She exhaled as the warmth surrounded her, she crouched on the spot until the water covered her shoulders. She exhaled contentedly and started cleaning her hair. She splashed her face carefully, trying not to burn herself, and then relaxed on the back wall of the little paradise as she gingerly cleaned her breasts. "This is the stuff," She said while closing her eyes, but then heard someone chuckle in front of her, and quickly opened them while panicking and jumping to her feet, revealing her curvaceous body to the auburn-haired girl that had greeted them when they first came to the village.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, there was no makeup on her face and her blush was easily spottable, she looked even _dazed_ by the sight of Katara's body. Katara realized and quickly crouched down and apologized. "Sorry! You startled me" and if the temperature of the water hadn't already flushed her face, now she was completely flustered.

Suki _gulped_ in response and shook her head, then chuckled a little awkwardly and responded. "No problem, what's your name?" She asked while stripping down to her sarashi.

Katara turned away at the display, seemingly uncomfortable, Suki noticed and smirked, then Katara responded. "I'm Katara, nice to meet you…"

"Suki. I'm Suki. Am I...Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked as she stood still.

"No...Well...I...I never.."

Suki laughed and started picking up her clothes while she said. "Don't worry, I can come back la-"

"No! It's ok. It's just new to me, you can stay" Katara said while she turned her head and looked at the side towards Suki, who simply nodded and continued ridding her body of clothes. Once she was completely naked she walked towards the spring next to Katara's and dove right in.

Katara turned towards her once she peeked a couple of times to see if she was covered. When she confirmed this, she relaxed and sat back down, rubbing her body to clean it slowly. Then Suki spoke bluntly, she tried to be nonchalant but there was some concern showing in her voice. "So, Katara...are you and Sokka dating or something?"

Her face contorted, appalled. " _EWW!_ _No! Sokka?! He's my brother!_ " Katara responded, completely disgusted by the idea. Suki released the breath she had been holding and laughed out loud, Katara joined her soon enough. After a while, they settled down and Suki asked a follow-up question.

"So, you and the Avatar, uh?" Suki said while wiggling her eyebrows, and cleaning her lower body out of view.

Katara scoffed and sighed. "I wish" she whispered with a despondent look.

Suki looked at her with a raised eyebrow and questioned. "Does he not like you? You are one of the most _beautiful_ girls I've ever seen." She admitted then, making Katara blush and cover herself a little, Suki smirked and added then. "And _adorable_ " Then laughed.

Katara bit her lip and sighed again, this time more deeply, before explaining. "Thank you...you too. But the situation it's really complicated."

"Why?"

"It's something personal of his, I can't tell you, I'm sorry" Katara responded while looking up at her from her reflection, Suki simply nodded in response and proceeded to clean her hair. After a while, Katara gathered the courage to ask. "Do you have any experience with boys?"

"Yeah...I've dated a couple of guys...and girls. Why?" Suki replied simply while she brushed the water out of her hair.

Katara gulped, before looking at Suki again, she was very pretty too, but then shook her head and asked hopefully. "Any tips you can give me?" Suki smiled and responded seriously.

"Only one, be exactly who you are, and if he likes the real you, he'll come around. Never change for somebody to like you." She finished with a troubled look, and then turned around, to keep cleaning herself up.

"Okay! I can manage that" Katara said happily as she mused the words in her head, then she raised an eyebrow and said. "By the way...why did you ask about Sokka?"

Suki tensed up, and Katara's eyebrow raised even higher, then Suki responded nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing. Just asking for a friend" Katara shrugged and continued to wash up, after a while some noise could be heard from the entrance and three girls slipped inside the little resort. Suki smiled brightly and greeted them. "Hey, girls! Meet Katara," she said, then she pointed respectively and spoke. "Katara. This is Masho, Gya, and Fima"

"Nice to meet you," Katara said and the girls responded in kind, they were all really beautiful, and Katara blushed as they stripped down, she had to turn around. It was time to go back and prepare, she figured, so she stood up and hastily walked towards the towel she left behind and dried herself, before putting on her clothes. As she did so, she listened to the conversations of the three girls.

"He's _so_ handsome"

"He's really _hot_ "

"Those tattoos really suit him" That one rang a bell, and her heart started beating again. They are talking about Aang.

"Gya, _you bitch_! I envy you so much, you got to carry him"

Gya laughed and responded dreamily "His muscles were so firm but really soft...I wonder how he is in bed"

"I bet he's really _generous._ Imagine cuming by the _Avatar's tongue_?" The other one asked, and the rest gleed brightly, chuckling and murmuring.

Katara's eyes twitched. _How dare they speak of him as if he were just a piece of meat_. She fumed, Suki noticed, and they said goodbye with a short wave.

* * *

They came back to the guest house completely washed up, smelling their best with clean clothes and big smiles. Soon enough the night approached and they walked towards the main hall, where lots of people were already waiting for them. There were torches placed at the walls which gave the gigantic hall a cozy demeanor, there were also hundreds of chairs and dozens of wooden tables placed around, many of them were occupied by villagers who patiently waited for the event to begin. There was enough space to walk between the tables, but the sensation the room gave was of fullness.

Oyaji spotted them and pointed to them to approach him. The trio looked at each other with worried faces and shrugged, but eventually followed and walked towards the man, who stood at a little podium. He smiled at them and then gestured towards the crowd that was now watching intently towards them, there were at least a hundred people, and they all shrunk down in embarrassment.

After a while of shushing the murmurs, Oyaji spoke, confidently, commanding, hopeful. "Welcome! As many of you might know, the Avatar is back!" He exclaimed and the crowd cheered. "The day, about a week ago, we saw Kyoshi's eyes light up, we knew that he would come back, and now...now he's here, to end this war once and for all!" More cheers. "Give a bow of respect to Avatar Aang, and his companions, Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe" The crowd bowed and then cheered the loudest and Oyaji made space so they could talk.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka bowed in gratitude, but once the cheers died down, they didn't know what to do. Oyaji bent and whispered to Aang. "Say something" Aang blushed in embarrassment and took a step forward.

"Hi...Umm...I'm Aang, and…" Silence, he gulped while he fidgeted with the hem of his straps, then he felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder and looked beside him to Katara, who was giving him an encouraging smile, suddenly, all he wanted to say came easily. "First, I want to apologize." He said firmly when he turned his head towards the crowd. "The current state of the world is partly my fault, and I'm sorry." He said as he bowed down in shame. Gradually, the people present started applauding and cheering, giving him some confidence to continue. "But now I'm here, and although the journey will be long and difficult, we will defeat the Fire Nation and bring an end to the war!" He said with his deep commanding voice, something he learned while being the master to some airbenders on the temple.

The people stood up from their spots, cheering, applauding, and agreeing. Then Oyaji stepped up and exclaimed. "Let us enjoy the feast!" And everyone cheered again as the food was delivered and everyone took a seat.

The trio sat at the same table as Oyaji, with Suki and the rest of the leaders of the Kyoshi Warriors. Katara sat beside Aang and as they got comfortable she whispered to him. "You did great with that speech" She smiled warmly and he smiled back before he responded.

"Thank you! _You_ gave me the confidence" He admitted with a little blush, that she reciprocated, she was about to speak again, but a plate of food was quickly placed in front of her, and everyone dug in.

She didn't have the chance to speak again after that, because he was thrown into multiple conversations by the people surrounding him. He was asked what he thought about the state of the world, how he would manage to stop the Fire Nation, what was the state of his mastery of the elements, and on and on.

Then, when she thought he would be free after an hour of talking, a band started playing music, and the organizers started pushing the tables, leaving a big space in the middle for dancing. Aang was quickly grabbed by a girl and asked to dance, Katara bit his lip at how uncomfortable he looked, and was about to give the girl some excuse, but a guy approached her. He was tall, a little bit lanky, and _oh my god. Isn't this the guy whose mouth foamed when he realized Aang was the Avatar? Oh, no!_

"Hi! I'm Gahin" He said with a smile and a stretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katara" She said, trying to be polite, but at the same time trying to spot Aang in the dancing crowd.

"So...how are you liking Kyoshi so far?" He asked awkwardly, he was trying his best not to look below her head, but she noticed quickly how many times his eyes flickered there.

"It's ok, I guess. I've never been to a place like this" She said while crossing her arms and covering her bosom, she didn't remember one time when Aang had done something like this, he was such a gentleman.

"Oh, where are you from?" He asked, now looking at her eyes, a little embarrassed.

"The south pole," She said simply as she tried to catch a glimpse of Aang, she knew this was a little rude but she didn't really care, she wanted to be with Aang.

"Wow, how is it like?" He asked.

"Well, you know, ice all around" She responded simply. There was a silence after that where he fidgeted beside her before he managed to gain some confidence and ask.

"Do you maybe...want to dan-"

"I'm sorry, I've got to go to the bathroom," She said quickly, trying to evade the direction where that was going, and backing away towards the wall, where some chairs rested for the people that didn't want to dance. She leaned on the wall and looked around until he spotted him. There was a swarm of beautiful girls all around him, he was awkwardly dancing with one, you could see in his face that he didn't want to be there. She tried to look closer to the girl he was dancing with and recognized her, she was that girl Gya. She growled internally, the sight brought jealousy to Katara's heart and she looked away.

She spotted Suki and Sokka talking at the table, people laughing, enjoying the night, and trying to be happy overall. Forgetting the current problems and having a moment of peace. But she couldn't somehow, she couldn't stand there while Aang got flirted on by a dozen girls, so she went for the door and walked outside.

The cool night breeze tenderly kissed her face as she wandered around, aimless. She followed the path out of habit, there was nobody around, probably everyone in the entire village was at that party. She sighed and kicked a rock that was on the way. She was frustrated and needed to relax. The path led her to a solution as she spotted the beach.

The reflection of the full moon and the gray clouds surrounding it on the water were simply magnificent. The wind rustling the trees, the creatures of the night whispering their goodbyes, and some, their hellos. The sight of the white rock in the sky managed to remind her of her waterbending, and she decided to train for a bit. Waterbending always relaxed her, and relaxation she needed.

She dug her feet in the cold sand and approached the water by the coast, she could see how the tide had increased, consuming more of the beach with it. She got on her stance and closed her eyes, feeling more powerful with the full moon at her disposal, she felt the water rocking and gently took a hold of it. She followed the motion, back and forth, in and out, _yin and yang._

Soon enough, the waves became stronger, faster, and bigger. She got in a trance at the motion and continued. She didn't know how much time had passed, but at one point she heard someone walking behind her, she opened her eyes and turned, her hands following the motion and a big chunk of water with it. Before the water could drench the person approaching he hastily yelled. "Katara! It's me!" She would recognize that low voice everyone, it was Aang. The water quickly dropped in front of his feet and he exhaled in gratitude, before emitting a laugh and walking closer. "I thought I would find you here," He said quietly as he approached her.

She turned around, a little scoff coming out her mouth and she said. "Tired of dancing with your _fangirls_?" She asked a little coldly.

He didn't catch her tone and sighed in annoyance. "I've never been more uncomfortable in my life," He said simply as he reached her side. All the resentment she had gathered for him dissipated. _Of course, he isn't interested._ She scolded in her mind. Then he spoke again while looking down at the waves, the direction of the conversation completely shifting. "It made me feel guilty like I'm betraying her somehow"

_Her_. Katara exhaled internally. She needed to be very careful with this topic, so she thought it over before responding gently. "It's ok" She softly placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "You learned about what happened to her less than half a week ago. It will take time for it to fully settle down." She spoke from experience, and Aang noticed, so he nodded in agreement.

"I miss her" He whispered, and it hurt, she felt it in her heart, but she managed to not show it when she spoke next.

"It's ok to miss, it's _not_ ok to dwell. I didn't know her, but she would want you to be _happy_...and maybe that means letting go" She finished mildly, she was walking down a thin rope, but he didn't seem to take it the wrong way.

He sighed and responded. "You are probably right...but it's so difficult"

"I know," She said simply and gazed up to the moon.

A moment of silence passed where they simply stared up before he asked her. "Were you practicing before I came?"

She turned her face to him, and his to her, and she nodded before responding. "Yeah"

"Would you...would you teach me?" He asked softly while looking at her eyes which reflected the moon and the stars, they had an ocean of their own, and they shined with emotion as she looked at him.

"Have you ever waterbent?" She responded with a question.

He smiled and looked at the horizon. "Yes...when they told me I was the Avatar I didn't believe them...so I tried bending the other elements to convince myself and them that I couldn't...I was able to bend water and fire, only for a second before I lost the grip on them. Earth was impossible." He said with a little chuckle and she smiled.

"Do you want a lesson, _pupil Aang_?" She said teasingly and he smiled crookedly in return, following her little game.

"Please, _Sifu Katara_ , let me learn from you," He said as he bowed to her, Katara smiled and responded.

"Very well, _Avatar Aang._ " She said with the same tone, but then her smile softened and she turned towards the water and the moon and spoke again. "Like I've told you...I don't know much...but the first lesson I learned was about the moon. Waterbending comes directly from the spirits, one in particular, _the moon spirit_. Our bending is always strongest during the night, especially during a full moon" She said as she gazed towards it with a smile. "The first move I learned was the push and pull"

She stood, faced the ocean, and moved her arms in a slow horizontal circle. The water obeyed her motions gently, lapping up against the shore when she pulled her arms close to her body and retreating from it when she pushed her arms away. "Try it. _Feel_ the water around you" She said gently looking at him from the side.

He walked to her side, far enough so he could distinguish if his motions had an effect on the water, and breathed in as he mirrored her stance. He tried the motions, over and over, trying to get a grip of something, to feel the water, but try as he might, it didn't have any effect. But he kept at it, repeating the motion for several minutes. He eventually closed his eyes, trying to coordinate his body to perfection, trying to smooth his movements. It was very relaxing, but he didn't feel anything more than his muscles contracting and releasing from the motions.

Katara stopped with her motions to look at him, and examined his form, she didn't know much, but the rate and the speed of his hands were a little off. She wasn't sure if she should do this, she didn't want him to feel any more guilty than he already felt, but he had asked her to teach him. She approached him from behind. Aang barely even noticed. But he gasped lightly when he felt her warm, slender hands encircled his, and when her arms surrounded his body he exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

He tensed for a second, but then calmed down and continued with the motions, he guided them and made sure that he was doing it correctly. " _Yes_ " She whispered, and it sent a thrill down his spine, but he focused and continued. "Focus on the water in front of you, allow _your_ will to guide it"

Her voice was coming from a distance, he felt, he could barely hear it, but he followed her instructions, focusing his energy on the water that he knew was in front of him. Katara gazed in front of them and smiled, then whispered gently. "Don't stop, and open your eyes"

He did as told, and when he opened them, he saw the water at his feet moving. He lit up in excitement, but kept calm at the motion, he didn't know if it was him or Katara. But he got a chance to find out when Katara gingerly let his hands go and backed up. His eyes widened and a big grin appeared on his face. The water was responding to his will, consistently. He was beyond happy, he turned to Katara as he continued and expressed himself.

"Katara! I'm doing it! I'm-" He turned around, during his excitement his movements jerked, some of his muscles constricted and relaxed in the wrong way and the water stopped moving the way it was. " _Oh_...I-I _was_ doing it." He replied with a cheeky grin to Katara's side, she laughed in return.

They got to it again, Katara helped him and once he got it down again, he controlled himself and kept at it. She joined him at his side and they bent the water in synchrony. _Push and pull. Yin and yang. In and out._

He turned to look at her while they did so but was surprised to find her eyes closed, immersed in the practice and the company. He gasped lightly when he noticed how _breathtakingly beautiful_ she looked under the moonlight. The dark skin of her face and neck glistened with the reflection of the moon, her brown lips plump, her little nose adorable. The gentle breeze put her hair loopies to fly, her chestnut perfect hair lifting and turning with her motions. Her movements, how graceful she looked, how her arms twirled just at the right moment and speed. How her body looked with the garments she was wearing, the _luscious_ curves of her hips and breasts. _She was a vision_. But the most striking part of her, her eyes, were covered to him and he whimpered internally. When they met she had told him she wasn't a spirit, he didn't know if he could believe her now, because she sure looked like one.

His heart started picking up beating speed in his chest, but he didn't blush, nor sweat. He had a gentle smile while looking at her. But for a moment grey eyes flashed in his mind and he turned around, chastising himself for looking too long. He resumed his movements before they got out of control, and kept up with her again as they bonded over water.

They continued practicing for a bit more than an hour, he got indications and pointers in the way, and they made small talk here and there. When they tired themselves enough to keep going, they simply sat on the beach and looked at the sea, admiring its beauty. He laid down first on his back, and she joined him, side by side, looking up at the moon and stars.

"Thank you," He said when he broke the silence that had settled.

"What for?" She asked as she turned to look at him. He kept his gaze up, looking at the moon particularly, the creamy surface reflected on his gray eyes, and it resembled a storm brewing, slowly covering the white rock in the sky.

He turned to look at her in the eyes and smiled before he said gently. "For everything" she smiled in return and was about to respond but he continued. "For getting me out of the ice, for trusting in me, for coming with me, for helping me deal with what happened at the temple, for… _for comforting me on that night_ " He finished and his eyes flickered down but then he looked again at her and finished with a little smile. "For being there for me like you said"

She beamed at him, and scooted a little closer, then whispered gently. "Thank you"

His eyebrows rose at the unexpected gratitude, and he asked. "Uh? What for?"

"For everything." She mimicked him and he smiled, he was about to ask what she was talking about when she continued. "For giving me a change. For letting me experience new things. For letting us visit these wonderful places. For giving me an opportunity to learn waterbending" She bit her lip then, and breathed out. "For bringing a smile to my face again"

He beamed at her, but then responded with a teasing tone. "Well, it's me the one who's learning to waterbend right now, _Sifu Katara_ '' He bowed stupidly from his lying on his side position, and she chuckled before he continued genuinely. "Thank you for that, by the way...it was very soothing"

She turned back towards the sky and responded happily. " _Right?_ It's so calming and it feels so right... I _love_ waterbending" She finished with a contented sigh.

"You look so beau- Um... peaceful when you waterbend." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them and he blushed a little, she turned to him again and smiled.

"What is it like to airbend?" She asked sweetly, and he beamed.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before responding. "Air it's the element of freedom. Airbending is liberating. It feels like there is no limit, no barrier, no obstacle. It's a sensation of _flowing_." He chuckled at that. "It's a little bit similar to waterbending I guess, right?" and he looked at her for an answer, she smiled and nodded, before responding and turning to look up again.

"Well, I'm no master but waterbending does feel like flowing... like changing, most of all." She said simply, not finding the words to describe how it felt exactly, maybe due to a lack of experience.

"Yeah, like change" He whispered while looking at her. They stayed in silence for a while, appreciating nature, and hearing the music from the gathering. Aang then remembered Oyaji's words and asked. "What do you think about the favor he's going to ask?"

She shifted slightly but kept looking up while responding. "I'm not sure, but...I didn't seem very urgent," She reasoned.

"I hope...It's just...I'm willing to help but...I don't want to be delayed more than I already have, I lost _so_ much time." He finished with a sigh.

She wanted to cheer him up, and she thought about something that he had said already, she spoke then, her smile obvious in her voice. "We just have to go with the flow"

He chuckled and agreed. "I guess"

She addressed him again, this time with another tone "No, but seriously, maybe we can help and learn the other elements on the way. I think it's the best compromise, we just have to be careful and only help when it's necessary. There may be a lot of people looking for the Avatar's favor"

He smiled at her, her face still looking up and he said. "You are _pretty_ wise, did you know?"

"Yeah... _I know_ " She replied smugly but then laughed, he joined her for a second, and silence settled in again, the music and the chatter still going on far in the background. They were comfortable, late at night, on the sandy beach. Peaceful, calm, soothing. Their breathing slowed down and then he spoke again, his eyes closing involuntarily.

"What do you think Sokka is doing?" He asked, a yawn escaping his lips as he finished.

"I don't know," She replied lamely, too tired to elaborate, too comfortable to bother as she copied his yawn as well. Her eyelids gained weight, and at a moment's notice, she couldn't keep them at bay.

* * *

The steady rhythm of the music playing stirred him on as he gripped her hip a little tighter and danced away. Once Sokka had first caught a glimpse of Suki during the feast, he had noticed her lack of makeup, and just how incredibly beautiful she was both with it and without it. She was a warrior any way you looked at her, she looked fierce and determined even during a feast, even when she should be calm.

He had made his way towards her and managed a pretty good greeting, had her smiling in seconds. They talked about the training and how well Sokka had advanced, but they quickly changed subjects and spoke about themselves as people chattered on their sides and Momo ate his fair.

Sokka was curious and wanted to talk about something they had in common, so he asked. "When did you know you wanted to be a Kyoshi Warrior?"

She had smiled at him and responded eagerly. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about Avatar Kyoshi, and how strong and fearless she was, I wanted to be like her. I had dolls of her, fans, everything. So I signed up, I already like to fight back then...I had older brothers that taught me, and I was pretty good at it if you didn't _already_ notice" She finished with a smirk and he laughed, a little embarrassed for the memory.

"Is your family here?" He asked simply, and she nodded.

"I saw my mother in the corner, my dad and brothers went to the war." Her demeanor saddened but she quickly recovered and continued "But I have another family now, my Kyoshi Sisters." She finished with a smile and then asked. "What about your family?"

Sokka nodded at her response, maybe it wasn't a good topic to engage on, and responded. "Well, Katara is here...my dad went to the war too, and my mom...she passed away" He finished with a sigh. Definitely not a good topic.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and said genuinely. "I'm so sorry, Sokka."

He smiled sadly at her and muttered "Thanks" before he shook his head and changed the topic for them both sakes. "Have you ever fought Fire Nation soldiers?"

She shook her head and said. "No, they don't come around here...they think we are a neutral party"

"Ohh, well...I've kicked some Fire Nation's asses back in the South Pole," He said smugly, Suki chuckled and asked for the details as they asked for some alcohol. Sokka told her his story, be it a little exaggerated, but still, he told her. That's how Suki finally came to know how they ended up as the Avatar's companions.

He was new to the drink, and Suki quickly noticed how hard it was hitting him, but before she could suggest they tune it down and relax, he had asked her for a dance. She found herself biting her lower lip and agreeing, he looked so handsome flushed like this. His self-addressed wolf tail suited him, and the tone of his skin was complemented by the glow of the torches on their sides.

And so they had danced, and laughed, and danced some more. Until Sokka couldn't hold himself upright and Suki had suggested she take him to his room. He had turned down her offers but her insistence paid off and they soon found themselves walking towards the guest house. He wobbled around and Suki had to hold him by his waist, she was slightly blushing, it was a good couple of months she had been this close to a man.

She stopped him at the door of his room and smiled, she didn't want to intrude on his space, and she was sure he was capable of handling himself to sleep. But here, under the moonlight, her willingness to go back to the celebration halted, she looked at him in his blue eyes and her breath hitched. The girls of the island felt lucky, out of thin air two of the _most_ handsome men they had ever seen had grazed them with their presence, and here she was, in front of one. She felt an irresistible pull towards his lips, and then she was kissing him. _Slow and tender_ , just for a moment, before she realized what she was doing and her eyes widened. "Sorry...I'm..just going to go" she had said.

Sokka was dazed enough that he couldn't even respond, his first kiss with a girl, and it was _fantastic_ , even though he was drunk he knew he would remember it. He was in such a daze that he didn't even think about his sister or the Avatar as he flopped down on his little makeshift bed.

* * *

He found himself incredibly comfortable, resting on top of a soft surface, while something warm rested on top of him. The warmth of the sun and its blinding light poked at his face, again and again, willing him to wake up. The distant sound of activity, the birds singing and the waves crashing... _the waves crashing._

He opened his eyes suddenly and closed them instantly, the brightness too much for such a sudden action. He stirred a little and heard someone groaning. The grip that was holding him got tighter and he stirred some more.

"Mmmh, be still" She murmured on his chest and nuzzled her face on his straps, but then, conscience hit her at once and she opened her eyes, and slowly lifted herself up. Her eyes rested on his open gray ones, eyes completely wide, and cheeks gradually reddening. Mouths opened and closed, unable to find words in their state of dizziness from just having woken up.

She was on top of him, and he had his arms wound up around her, she gasped a second later and hastily stood up. Aang followed soon after, while he stood there, he scratched his neck with his arm behind his head. "Sorry," they said at the same time and then Katara spoke again, blushing madly.

"We should...go find Sokka"

"Yeah, sure" He replied with the same kind of blush, his palms started to sweat a little and they walked towards the entrance of the village.

As soon as they set foot in it, they heard Sokka croak. "There you are! I thought you got lost or something!" He said as he approached them, he had a big smile on his face and he clumsily took both arms in his hand and dragged them while he explained. "We need to hurry, Oyaji is holding a meeting and we need to be there"

Aang and Katara followed the young warrior, but despite the meeting being an emergency, he apparently was in no rush. "Is everything alright, Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I just have a _massive_ headache that feels like my skull is splitting in two. No idea why though."

"That sounds painful," Katara responded. "We should still try to hurry though, as I believe the council members are waiting on us."

"Oh, right," Sokka responded. The group sped up their pace to more of a fast walk than the slow trudge they partook in before, and soon enough they reached the Meeting Hall and there were a bunch of older men and women waiting, already sitting and murmuring. There were also five Kyoshi warriors at the side and some more outside. They entered and Oyaji noticed them and motioned for them to sit in the front.

"We were waiting for you," Oyaji said simply, both Katara and Aang blushed in embarrassment and Sokka arched an eyebrow up. "Now that you are here, we can discuss the situation of Kyoshi Island and ask you for your assistance." He said and took a big breath, then directed his words at them, explaining softly.

"Kyoshi Island has stayed neutral in the world for more than ninety years. We were scared when we heard about the genocide, and we decided not to participate. Our elders were trying to conserve us, to maintain normalcy. But deep inside we knew the true objectives of the Fire Nation...world domination." He finished slowly, the trio nodded and he continued. "It took us years to convince and gain support towards joining the war. Eventually, nine years ago, we succeeded, our soldiers were eager to assist our brother from the Earth Nation and we started sending them. For nine years we have done that, sending every man that was willing, that's the reason there are so few men in town, most of them are back in the war. We've sent everything we could to aid the troops, food, armor, weapons but it isn't enough." He said grimly, but then his face lit up when he looked straight at Aang.

"But now that you have returned, we have a real chance of stopping this madness, and we want to help, every way we can. We stayed hidden when sending our troops and equipment, now we want to join completely and give it everything we can. We have agreed to dispatch Kyoshi Warriors to aid our brothers and sisters." All of the people in the hall erupted in cheers and applause, eventually, it settled down and he spoke again. "That's where you come in, Avatar...specifically, _your bison_. We don't have the means to transport our warriors, we lost connection with the Earth Kingdom due to Fire Nation interceptors on the route our hawks take, we can't risk it. We need you to take our Kyoshi Warrior Leaders to Lekpai Village, north of here, they will be able to contact and organize transport for our troops from there."

A Kyoshi Warrior slipped behind them, unrolled a map, and pointed her finger to the town, which was practically next to the mountains on a little peninsula. It was basically on the way towards Omashu, so Aang nodded and responded. "We understand, and I'm very grateful for the help Kyoshi Island has provided in defending against the Fire Nation. We were on our way towards Omashu, so we don't have a problem with this. We leave today after noon" He said firmly, people cheered, and the meeting was adjourned.

Oyaji approached them after with the five Kyoshi Warriors to make the trip. Suki was between them. "Thank you, Avatar. These are our warriors. Suki, Gya," _You bitch!_ Katara thought with a little frown. "Bayi, Seni, and Nilan. We'll gather here in about two hours"

* * *

The trio had lunch and packed their things on Appa, who looked as relaxed as ever. Momo was already on top of the bison's saddle, waiting happily as he munched on some moon peaches for his first out of ten snacks after lunch. It was time to go and they walked towards the Meeting Hall. The five Kyoshi Warriors were waiting for them there, with their sleeping bags and other equipment on her backs, ready to go. Oyaji was talking with them as Aang, Katara and Sokka approached.

But before they could engage in conversation, they all heard screams, yells, and calls for help. And then fire, fire burning wood, and people screaming in pain. They all whipped their heads towards the noise and spotted about fifteen soldiers mounted on komodo rhinos at the base of Kyoshi's statue.

They looked at each other, left everything behind, and ran towards them. Aang took out his glider to go faster, as they approached the Fire Nation soldiers, they saw them interrogate people. Rage built inside Suki's chest and she ran faster. When they got close enough to the soldiers Aang gasped and pointed out from the sky. "That's Zuko! That's the same guy who captured me on the South Pole!" Katara and Sokka's eyes widened in recognition as they heard his voice.

"Come out, Avatar!" Several villagers are hiding in the nearby houses, and some are being rudely interrogated. "You can't hide from me forever!"

"What do you want, Zuko?!" Aang yelled as he landed in front of him, his companions approached him, defensive stances at the ready. " _Leave the people alone_ "

"Surrender, and we'll leave peacefully. We only want you" Zuko said firmly, as his komodo rhino grunted in anger. Aang looked at Suki and she nodded, then he took a step forward and said.

"Okay, I'll go," He said simply. _Well, that was easy._ Zuko thought as Aang approached him, four soldiers dismounted their rhinos to go and bound him up. Zuko heard something on the roof, he looked up and saw nothing, he then turned to see the friends of the Avatar who were just standing there, furious faces glaring at him. He scoffed and turned, then he heard a metallic sound, something gliding.

As the soldiers neared the feet of Aang, warriors with fans as weapons jumped from the buildings, knocking down half the other riders, he turned around to look in front and came face to face with a boomerang that hit him right in the forehead. He fell off the rhino as fire and flames erupted in battle. Aang had pushed away the four soldiers trying to bound him and was now trying to subdue them.

Zuko stood up again, ready to fight as a warrior with auburn hair ran towards him. Suki moved to the left to avoid a fire blast from the prince. She jumped over another blast and tried to attack Zuko from the air, but he turned and evaded her. Then his rhino slammed Suki away with a mighty sweep of his tail, knocking her down, disarming her, her fans dropping in front of Sokka. Zuko shot a fire blast at the downed warrior, but right before it would have burned her, Sokka jumped before her and positioned himself to receive the blow. Fortunately, Aang was at the ready and decimated the powerful flame with some airbending. Sokka prepared to fight Zuko, but before he could do anything, another Kyoshi Warrior jumped off a nearby roof and knocked down a surprised Zuko, as his rhino ran away in fright.

Meanwhile, Katara was assisting the other Kyoshi Warriors with the Fire Nation soldiers, and putting out fires as much as she could. She spotted a little girl hiding behind a barrel and quickly ran to her and comforted her, before pulling her to her feet to run towards the forest.

Zuko pushed himself up, roared, and rapidly showed his power in two precise fire punches, knocking the Kyoshi Warrior back into the house and slamming Suki against a wooden pole, where she collapsed in pain, her armor thankfully receiving the blast. Zuko proceeded with a low fire kick in Sokka's direction. The Water Tribe Warrior jumped over the fire, but as soon as he landed again, Zuko swept his feet from underneath him. Sokka fell in his back, and Zuko jumped over him to the middle of the street. He angrily looks around as soldiers fight. "Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you."

"Hey! Over here!" Zuko turned around and saw a determined Aang standing at the beginning of the main street, holding his staff in front of him like he was challenging the prince.

"Finally!" Zuko commenced by sending two fireballs in Aang's direction. He ducked underneath the first and used his staff to decimate the next fireball. He rapidly spun/twirled the staff over his head, propelling himself in the air. He landed in front of Zuko, who immediately kicked the staff out of his hands. Aang jumped up and landed between two fans of a Kyoshi Warrior that were lying on the ground. He stood up and picked up the fans with air suction.

Zuko madly charged Aang with his fist already stretched out before him. Aang spun around a few times to create a bigger momentum and used the extra power of his swirl to blast Zuko in a nearby house with a strong blast of air. Aang looked towards his opponent with determination, hoping, for his attacker's sake, that he didn't try to attack again, and lowered the fans. He ran down the main street and picked up his staff along the way, fire all around him, the memories of his nightmare returning. Aang tossed the object in the air, where it snapped open into his glider and jumped on. He was afraid his airbending would cause more damage than good, after all, his air fed the flames of the buildings already on fire.

He flies towards Katara, saddened at what he was seeing: a lot of burning houses and the Fire Nation troops among them. Aang looked back to see the burning statue of Avatar Kyoshi, which saddened Aang even more.

Katara was leading some village girls into a house. "Get inside." She commanded as Aang landed. Katara turned to face him as he walked over to her.

Aang said with a sorrowful tone "Look what I brought to this place."

"It's not your fault." She responded gently.

"Yes, _it is_. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me." He responded, clearly upset.

Five little girls can be seen behind Katara in the house. The one in front, Koko, he remembered stood in the doorway holding Momo, while the girl next to her peeks around the door frame with a worried look upon her face. "Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way."

Aang responded sadly but his look soon morphed to one of determination and even a little anger. "You call Appa, and gather Sokka and the Kyoshi Warriors. I'm going to try and damage his ship".

He lifted into the air before Katara could complain, and spotted the ship in the sea. He went right for the dock. _Maybe I can make a hole in the lower hull._ He thought as he approached. But there seemed to be a silhouette in the distance. He recognized it as the old man, he was just looking out towards the village with a saddened look.

Aang landed next to him, he wasn't scared because he remembered how gentle the old man was. "What are you doing here?" He asked quickly, ready for some answers. "What do you guys _want_?!" He continued, Iroh just looked at him with a calm expression.

Iroh's eyes widened as he got an idea, then he shook Aang's shoulders and exclaimed. "Quick! Is there any way you could make the Unagi spit water towards the town?"

"What?! What are you talking about?" Aang asked as he shrugged off the grip of the old man.

"The Unagi! It shoots water off his mouth. You can save the village, hurry!" Iroh said as he looked back up at Kyoshi Island, the smoke coming out the buildings, and the fire still raging.

Aang's eyes widened, it was as good a chance at any, but. "Why are you helping us? Aren't you Fire Nation?" He asked curiously, completely confused.

Iroh smiled gently and then asked quizzically. "Do you favor the white lotus gambit?" Aang's eyes widened and he gasped, his mouth opened and closed before he responded dazedly.

"Y-yes, because those who do, can always find a friend" He didn't know quite what to say after that, he was visibly shocked.

Iroh smiled genuinely, and Aang's lips quickly turned up, but before long, Iroh frowned and suggested. "The whole town is being burned to the ground, Avatar. You can save them!"

With that, Aang looked up and spotted Appa flying in circles on top of the island. He pulled his glider out and took off towards his bison. A moment later he landed, the five Kyoshi Warriors, Momo, Sokka and Katara were waiting for him, they all had sad looks on their faces as they watched the village burn. He left the glider on the saddle and Sokka asked. "Did you bre-"

Before he could finish, he jumped towards the sea, without his glider. Katara screamed in fright. " _Aang!_ "

Seconds later, Aang plunged into the water. Katara, Sokka, and the warriors peered over the edge of the saddle with preoccupied looks on their faces. Momo peeked over the rim as well beside Katara. They looked towards the water as a few ripples revealed the nearing emergence of something. The water bubbled and suddenly Unagi shot out of the water with Aang on top of his head, holding his whiskers. After swaying about a few times, he steadied himself atop Unagi's head and pulled the creature's barbels. Unagi opened its mouth wide and began gushing water which rained over the town. The village houses were soaked as the fires were put out by the rain. A drenched Zuko and his men mounted on the rhinos as they went back to his ship. Unagi ceased to gush water and launched Aang into the air, who was subsequently caught by a low flying, and coordinated Appa.

He breathed out relief, _that..._ was scary, he turned to see Katara glaring at him "I know, I know. That was stupid _and_ dangerous." He said, ready for a scolding from Katara.

She smiled as Aang sat down. "Yes, it -"

One of the warriors suddenly pushed Katara out of the way and hugged Aang tightly while kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Avatar Aang. That was so brave!"

Katara grunted and crossed her arms. _Of course, it had to be Gya_. Aang looked very uncomfortable as he detached from her arms, and then Suki said. "Thank you, Avatar Aang" with a smile on her face.

"It was the right thing to do." He responded simply, shrugging off the praise, and then he admitted. "It wasn't my idea"

"What?" Sokka questioned Appa's head as they started moving towards their next destination.

Aang turned to Katara and said. "Do you remember that old man from the ship in the South Pole?" Katara nodded, and he continued. "He suggested it, he was on the ship as I landed on it. I think...I think they are _not_ the _real_ enemy" He said firmly, and the rest gasped in response to his words.

"How can you say that? They burned half of my village" Suki asked, perplexed.

"It's just that he had...Umm...you see..Emm...let's just wait and see. I need some time to think" He said awkwardly and cryptically before asking Sokka to give him the place. They traded places and he sat down in silence.

Katara wanted to speak to him, but maybe the fact that there were so many people on the saddle and that their voices would probably carry prevented her. She decided to give him some space as she watched over the horizon to the back, where the peninsula slowly shrunk out of the view as they flew towards Lekpai Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Did you like this chapter? What were the best changes in your opinion? What happened wiht Sokka and Suki? Did you like Aang's little song? His and Katara's little moment on the beach? Tell me everything! Please, leave a review!
> 
> The next chapter it's completely original.

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it through the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Now, please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks!
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
